LOS 7 TALISMANES MAGICOS
by talisman yiu
Summary: Empieza luego de la 2 pelicula.Hace tiempo q Sakura no sabe nada de Shaoran.Una visita le traera toda una serie de conflictos y aventuras envueltas en el misterio de una profecia y personajes nuevos.SXS TXE...DEJEN REVIEWS PORFIS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fic..espero lo lean y les guste…los personajes no son mios pertenecen a las CLAMP pero la historia si me pertenece y mandenme sus quejas, sugerencias, jitomatasos o lo que sea por fis…mi correo es: magicyiu7 en Hotmail…creo q es todo……comensamos:**

1-MI PRESENTE Y NUESTRO PASADO.

Una tarde lluviosa en la ciudad de Tomoeda una linda chica de aproximadamente 15 años, cabellos castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la ventana de su cuarto viendo las gotas caer y recordando.

………………**..flashback………………………………………………….**

Vemos a Sakura dando ese enorme salto hacia su querido Shaoran, el cual tiene los brazos abiertos esperando recibirla, pero algo sale un poquito mal…

Sakura: -Aaaahhhhhhh!

-¡Sakura!-grita el joven Li al ver a su linda flor de cerezo cayendo, para después verla sentada en una especie de pelota con alas, elevándose como un ángel hacia el, haciendo que Shaoran se hinque y de un suspiro de alivio (¿donde hemos visto algo parecido, sí, en el capitulo del ascensor descompuesto.)

-Je, je, yo….tuve que usar la carta flote…-dijo una Sakura sonrojada.

-Que bueno que estas bien-le dice el ambarino con una sonrisa, a la cual ella responde lanzándose hacia él con los brazos extendidos y dándole el abrazo que momentos antes se vio interrumpido por la inesperada caída.

-¡Estoy muy contenta, Shaoran!- le dice mientras el también la abraza fuertemente.

No supieron cuanto tiempo llevaron así y aunque los dos se encontraban felices y quisieron detener el tiempo, les preocupaban los demás, así que se separaron y fueron en busca de sus amigos…

Tomoyo se sentó en el piso, se sentía muy mareada, oía voces pero no las reconocía, de pronto le pareció escuchar que alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

¿Estas bien Tomoyo?-oyó que le preguntaban

-Si, estoy bien Meilin- respondió diciendo el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Qué¿Meilin? No, soy Sakura…

-¡oh, no¡Tomoyo se ha quedado ciega!-dijo la verdadera Meilin- ¿Qué vamos a hacer!

-Primero fue tu voz y ahora esto...-dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tomoyo: -Ah, no se preocupen, solo estoy un poco mareada.

Meilin: -Entonces dime que ves ¿cruz o cuernos?

La chica enfoco la vista….

-cuernos- respondió con seguridad.

-¡Si estas bien!- dijo Sakura contenta y abrazando a su amiga.

Fueron en busca de los demás los cuales se encontraban perfectamente, aunque un poco sacados de onda. El día fue un completo caos ya que nadie sabía como explicar lo sucedido y se fueron muy confundidos a sus casas, pues nadie recordaba el final de la obra.

…………**.Fin flashback………………..**

-¡Sakurita¿en que estas pensando?

Una voz hizo que Sakura saltara y saliera de su ensimismamiento. Frente a ella se encontraba un peluche alado con forma de gato (o algo así) mirándola preocupado.

-¡Ay¡Kero, me asustaste!

-Lo siento. Y dime¿en que pensabas?

-No, en nada en especial…yo solo estaba…

-No será que estabas de nuevo recordando a ese mocoso…

Sakura se sonrojo y dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la ventana.

-Ya paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo viste ¿no?

-Sí, así es. La última vez que lo vi fue hace tres años.

…………………………………**...Flashback……………………………**

En el aeropuerto:

-Bueno, Daidouji, Kinomoto; muchas gracias por todo.- dijo Meilin con una gran sonrisa

Tomoyo: -No, gracias a ustedes por habernos visitado.

Sakura: -Sí, ojala y vuelvan pronto, vamos a extrañarte mucho Meilin.

-Yo también las extrañare, Sakura, pero estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver, así que quita esa cara de tristeza.

Sakura le dirigió una sincera sonrisa.

Shaoran: -Y gracias por dejarnos quedar en tu casa Daidouji.

Tomoyo: -No fue nada Li, tu y Meilin siempre serán bienvenidos…

-¡Ah! Por cierto Tomoyo, acompáñame a dejar las maletas ¿no?- Propuso Meilin con una mirada discreta a Sakura y Shaoran.

-Si claro, vamos.-respondió la aludida entendiendo el mensaje.

Y las dos se alejaron cargando las maletas, y aunque Shaoran se ofreció a hacerlo ellas se negaron rotundamente (obviamente lo que querían era dejar solos a Sakura y Shaoran para que pudieran despedirse)

Sakura: -Bueno, parece que tenemos que volver a decirnos adiós…

Shaoran: - Si, pero ya lo dijo Meilin, estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos.

-Entonces ¿es una promesa?- dijo Sakura estirando el dedo meñique.

-Si, es una promesa.-respondió el chico estirando también el meñique para cerrar el pacto.

Se miraron a los ojos, dándose esa mirada que solo podían tener el uno por el otro y deseando con todo su corazón que no pasara mucho tiempo para que sus caminos volvieran a encontrarse. Podían haberse quedado más tiempo perdidos en la mirada del otro pero una voz anuncio que Shaoran debía darse prisa.

-Entonces cuídate mucho… Sakura

Sakura sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y abrazo Shaoran, el cual a su vez también las abrazo.

-Nos vemos pronto… dijo por ultimo, corriendo hacia el avión.

Sakura no sabía por que, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no seria tan "pronto" como ella deseaba.

……………………………………**...Finflasback………………….**

-¡SAKURA!-

-¡Ayy¡Y ahora que pasa Kero!-pregunto la antigua card captor un poco enojada.

-Pasa que de nuevo te desconectaste del mundo.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada ¿por qué no te vas a comer algo?-

-¡Ah, si es cierto, eso es lo que quería decirte…ya sé me acabaron los dulces que me diste…

¿Qué¡Pero si te los di esta mañana!-Sakura suspiro-Bueno, no cabe duda de que eres un goloso sin remedio Kero, pero por esta ves te daré unos mas con tal que me dejes a solas por un rato…

-Mmm…bueno esta bien -dijo Kero poco convencido.

Sakura al notar que su guardián se preocupaba por ella le sonrió y le dijo:

-No te preocupes por mi Kero, estaré bien.

Después se dirigió a uno de sus cajones y saca una bolsita llena de dulces que le entrego a Kero el cual al verla se puso a dar vueltas por toda la habitación como un loquito, una vez que se calmo tomo la bolsa y se acerco a la puerta

-Gracias Sakura, pero ¿segura que estarás bien solita?

-Si Kero, no te preocupes -respondió ella sonriendo mientras su guardián salía de la recamara.

Shaoran…-suspiro la chica y se agacho para sacar una cajita de debajo de la cama con algunas cartas dentro. Saco una de ellas, la ultima que había recibido de Shaoran y la leyó por centésima ocasión…

Sakura:

¿Cómo as estado, espero que mejor que yo.

Mi madre cada vez es mas dura en los entrenamientos

Y encima de que quiere que mi magia sea perfecta…

¡También quiere excelentes calificaciones!

Dice que se acerca el momento de que me haga cargo

De grandes responsabilidades¡y yo creía que ya las tenia!

Bueno, abra que ver que me espera.

Me gustaría poder platicar esto contigo cara a cara

Pero la verdad no veo el momento en que podamos vernos,

Sin embargo yo no pierdo la esperanza de que será pronto.

Gracias de todos modos por escucharme aunque sea por medio de cartas.

Adiós, mí querida flor de cerezo.

Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti.

Sakura guardo la carta de nuevo y volvió a meter la cajita debajo de su cama. "Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti" y ella lo había intentado poro no lo podía lograr del todo. Hacía ya más de un año que no había recibido ninguna carta, lo cual era algo muy extraño pues antes le llegaba una aproximadamente cada mes y medio. Pero después de esta última al parecer Shaoran se había olvidado de ella.

-No, no pienses así Sakura, tal vez solo no ha tenido tiempo...-¿no ha tenido tiempo en un año?-dijo una vocecilla maliciosa en su cabeza-¡no seas tonta Sakura, lo mas probable es que haya encontrado a alguien mejor que tu!

-¡No¡eso no es cierto, él debe tener alguna buena razón…-dijo en voz alta para tratar de convencerse, mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Sakura suspiro.

-No debes llorar…todo estará bien.-se dijo secando sus lagrimas y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

De repente sonó el timbre. Sakura no le hizo mucho caso hasta que recordó que estaba sola en casa (también estaba Kero pero el no podría abrir puesto que muchas personas no están acostumbradas a que un peluche con alas les abra la puerta) ¿Quién será? Se pregunto Sakura.

-Un momento, esta presencia es de…

La chica se apresuro a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la puerta, la cual abrió rápidamente.

-Hola pequeña Sakura…

-¡Eriol!

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.-fue lo único que le respondió el hechicero ingles con una de sus habituales sonrisas a una Sakura muy sorprendida por su inesperada llegada.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos:

Disculpen el ENORME retraso de actualizacion pero es que como soy nueva en esto no sabia como poner otro capi (je,je...) prometo no volver a tardar tanto.Por cierto, pondre una pequeña respuesta de review al final del capi.

Creo que es todo...comensamos...

2-EL MENSAJE DE ERIOL.

Sakura tardo un poco en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que ya llevaba unos minutos afuera viendo a su amigo, el cual esperaba pacientemente (con un paraguas en la mano, pues recuerden que llovía) que Sakura asimilara la situación.

-Eriol…me sorprende mucho verte de nuevo.

-Si, de eso ya me di cuenta.-respondió este con otra sonrisa- Disculpa que halla venido sin avisar pero me hizo falta un poco de tiempo… ¿puedo pasar?

-¿Ah, ¡es cierto, discúlpame por tenerte afuera con este diluvio, pasa…

Por fin entraron en la casa. Eriol dejo su paraguas en la entrada, después se dirigieron a la sala para poder sentarse y platicar a gusto.

-Veo que has crecido mucho Sakura.

-Si, y tu también te vez mas grande Eriol

-Bueno, los años no pasan en vano…aunque tú sigues siendo tan bonita como te recuerdo.

-Ah, muchas gracias-dijo Sakura apenada- Pero…eh…bueno, ¿a que debo tu visita?

El semblante de Eriol se puso serio.

-Veras Sakura…

-¡Eriol! ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí!- fue interrumpido el chico por un sorprendido Kero.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo Kerberos.

- Solo espero que no traigas malas noticias o problemas como la última vez.

-Pues no exactamente.- respondió el chico- Pero aun no puedo decirles nada, puesto que necesito de la presencia de alguien más con nosotros.

Sakura: -¿Acaso te refieres a Yuquito?

-No estaría mal llamarlo también a el, pero en realidad me refería a otra persona, Sakura.

Kero: -Bueno y ¿qué esperas? ¡Dinos de quien se trata!

-Pues se trata de…Tomoyo Daidouji.

Sakura: ¿Qué? ¿Tomoyo?

Una chica de hermosos ojos azules y cabello largo y negro se encontraba recostada en su cama dibujando los bocetos de un traje un tanto extravagante.

-¡Ahhh, ¡este diseño esta divino!... ¡no puedo esperar para mostrárselo a mi amiga Sakura!

El sonido del teléfono hizo que la chica desviara la atención de su dibujo y dejara el lápiz a un lado para atender la llamada.

-Hola, habla Tomoyo Daidouji.

-¿Tomoyo? ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! No estas muy ocupada ¿verdad?

-Pues…no, ¿por que lo preguntas Sakura?

-Es que necesito que vengas a mi casa. ¡Es urgente!

-¿Urgente, ¿por que, ¿pasa algo malo?-pregunto la oji azul preocupada

-No es algo malo…bueno aun no se…no puedo explicártelo por teléfono, ¿crees que puedas venir?

-Si esta bien, voy para allá.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo por ultimo su amiga antes de colgar el teléfono.

Tomoyo también colgó el suyo. ¿Que estará planeando? Se pregunto mientras se levantaba a arreglarse para ir pronto con su amiga Sakura.

Kero volaba por las calles de Tomoeda con precaución para no ser observado. Por fortuna la lluvia que se había desatado en la tarde no había parado, y no solo eso, sino que había aumentado y solo un loco o alguien con mucha necesidad se atrevería a salir con ese diluvio a la calle y puesto que Kero poseía un poco de ambos requisitos, en ese momento se encontraba a unas cuadras de su casa, con un destino fijo.

-¿Por que siempre me tocaran a mí las misiones más desagradables?- se pregunto el pobre Kero empapado-¡no es justo, hoy no me tocaba baño! Lo único que espero es que ese tal Yukito se encuentre en su casa o de lo contrario no podré ver a Yue y todo esto habrá sido en vano.

Al poco rato Kero llego a la casa de Yukito y rodeándola pudo encontrar una ventana abierta por la cual entro rápidamente

-¡Burp!... ¡al fin un lugar seco!-dijo Kero sacudiéndose como un perrito-Ahora, a buscar al gruñón de Yue…

Kero busco en la cocina, (¡que casualidad que ese fuera el primer lugar donde buscara! Y aunque no encontró a Yue, hallo unos pastelillos que se llevo para poder tener energías en la búsqueda) en la sala, el comedor y el recibidor, pero no encontró a nadie. Entonces se dirigió a la recamara mas cercana y por fin con un suspiro de alivio pudo ver a Yukito, el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido.

-Siempre has sido un flojo Yue. Ahora me explico por que no contestabas el teléfono cuando Sakurita te llamo.- pensó Kerberos.

-¡¡¡Yue, despierta holgazán!

Yukito abrió los ojos para casi inmediatamente volver a cerrarlos. Unas alas surgieron de su espalda y lo envolvieron. Las alas volvieron a abrirse y allí donde momentos antes se encontraba Yukito, ahora se hallaba Yue.

¡Ring! ¡Ring! –sonaba el teléfono de los Kinomoto, al mismo tiempo que alguien tocaba el timbre. Sakura se preguntaba cual atender primero hasta que Eriol la saco del aprieto.

-Yo iré a abrir la puerta.

-Gracias Eriol- dijo mientras corría a contestar.

Él se encamino a la puerta y la abrió, frente a el se encontraba una chica de 15 años de edad, con su cabello negro y largo recogido en media coleta y unos bellos ojos azules muy abiertos por el asombro de verlo allí.

¡¡Eriol Hiragisawa! ¡¡ ¿Que ases tu aquí!

-Eso, mi querida Tomoyo, es precisamente lo que voy a contarles en unos minutos y la razón de que hallas tenido que venir, pues necesitaba de tu presencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú necesitabas de mi presencia? – pregunto la chica apenada, no sabia por que, pero el hecho de que dijera necesitar de su presencia y el haberla llamado "querida Tomoyo" había echo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente.

-Así es Tomoyo, pero antes que nada pasa a la casa y deja tu paraguas en la entrada. Sakura nos esta esperando en la sala.

Tomoyo hizo lo que su amigo le decía y entraron juntos a la sala donde se encontraba Sakura (colgando el teléfono) junto con sus dos guardianes.

-Gracias por venir Tomoyo.

T:- no fue nada.

E: Si no es indiscreción Sakura, ¿podrías decirme quien era?

S: solo se trataba de mi hermano que hablaba para preguntarme como estaba y si ya había echo la cena y el quehacer.

Yue: bueno creo que ya va siendo ora de que nos reveles el motivo de tu visita Clow…quiero decir, Eriol.

-Tienes razón Yue. ¿Por donde empezare?...Bueno, como todos ustedes sabrán, la magia es una poderosa arte que puede cambiar el destino del mundo por completo. Por lo que si se usa de manera errónea puede causar grandes catástrofes y desgracias. Una de las medidas de seguridad para que esto no suceda es el famoso "Concilio de Hechiceros" el cual esta formado por un gran numero de magos sabios y poderosos que llevan a cabo muchísimas misiones para fortalecer la magia y revisarla para que esta no se salga de control

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

-A eso voy Kerberos… sucede que este grupo de magos sabían perfectamente sobre la existencia de las cartas Clow y tenían una idea vaga de lo que sucedería después con ellas. Ahora todas las cartas Clow se han convertido en cartas Sakura y el Concilio de Hechiceros me ha enviado aquí con la misión de informarte que requieren de tu presencia, Sakura y también la de Tomoyo puesto que ella participo en la captura y el proceso de cambio de las cartas. Se llevara a cabo una reunión a la que deberán asistir dentro de dos semanas.

-Supongo que no tengo opción ¿verdad?-Suspiro Sakura-Bueno, y ¿Donde se llevara a cabo?-pregunto resignada.

-En Hong Kong-respondió el chico- Y para ser mas exacto…en la mansión de los Li.

Sakura se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación como león enjaulado. Hacia ya media hora que sus amigos se habían marchado, pues Tomoyo ya tenia que llegar a su casa y Eriol se había ofrecido a llevarla.

- Es muy tarde para que una joven tan linda ande sola por la calles- había dicho el hechicero ingles antes de que se retiraran y dejaran a Sakura con mil cosas rondándole por la cabeza.

-Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva Yukito- oyó decir a Yue. Lo cual hizo que la oji verde dejara por fin de caminar y volteara a ver a su interlocutor, el cual estaba parado frente a la puerta con Kero flotando a un lado- según sé, falta poco para que tu hermano llegue de su trabajo y Yukito tendrá que hablar con el y con tu padre para que te dejen ir a Hong Kong

-Pero ¿que es lo que vas a decirles? –pregunto preocupada

-Les diré que planeo pasar un tiempo allá para visitar a unos conocidos a los cuales quiero presentarte. No creo que se opongan o nos pidan muchas explicaciones

Sakura tampoco creía que se opusieran, puesto que para entonces ella y Tomoyo estarían de vacaciones y Yukito era una persona de su total confianza. Pero tenía ciertas dudas sobre lo de las explicaciones, ya Touya no seria fácil de engañar y muy probablemente tendría sospechas de que algo extraño estaba pasando.

-De todos modos abra que intentarlo-dijo Sakura mas para si que para Yue- ya lo dijo Eriol, tenemos que estar allí pase lo que pase

-y cuando lleguemos a esa mansión ¿crees que el mocoso este allí?

-Estoy casi segura Kero…-dijo la chica pensativa, luego cambio su semblante serio a uno molesto- ¡y ya te he dicho que no lo llames así!- luego aun molesta se volvió a Yue –tienes razón Yue, lo mejor será que bajes a la sala, te conviertas en Yukito y esperes allí a mi hermano… ¡Ah! ¡Y llévate a Kero!

-Pero Sakura...- empezó a protestar Kerberos, pero al ver la mirada asesina de su dueña trago saliva y decidió olvidarse de sus quejas- ¡Glup!...vámonos Yue – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir seguido del otro guardián.

Sakura se aventó en su cama y trato de calmarse llevándose las manos a la cabeza y respirando profundamente.

-Pronto estaré en la mansión Li… pronto volveré a verte Shaoran.- pensó la chica-Necesito saber por que dejaste de escribirme, pero… ¿y si la respuesta no me gusta? Quiero y necesito saber tus razones, aunque para ser sincera, tengo miedo. ¿Estaré preparada para lo que tengas que decirme, sea lo que sea? ¿Y si es algo así como un "ya no te quiero" o "hay alguien más" o incluso un simple "ya te olvide"? ¿Acaso seré capaz de escuchar esa respuesta y evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lagrimas frente a ti, mas aun ¿acaso seré capaz de verte y frenar el deseo de abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te he extrañado? Supongo que tendré que hacerlo. Pero lo más importante es saber por que no volví a recibir una de tus cartas en un año…tengo que preguntártelo-pensó con un brillo de decisión en la mirada.

Tomoyo y Eriol caminaban por las calles con las sombrillas cerradas y bien sujetas en sus manos (por fin había dejado de llover) y esquivando los charcos mas grandes para no mojarse aun mas los zapatos.

-Por cierto Eriol, muchas gracias por traerme…no te hubieras molestado.

-No es ninguna molestia, además me queda de paso a donde estoy alojándome por ahora.

-¿En serio? ¿Y donde es?

-A unas cuantas cuadras de tu casa. Antes vivía allí una familia con el apellido de Peiwy o algo así.

-Ah, te refieres a los Tenwy. Me parece haber escuchado que iban a mudarse pero no sabía que ya lo habían hecho. ¡No me digas que compraste esa casa para quedarte dos semanas! Además es muy grande para ti solo ¿no crees?

- No serán dos semanas, pues pienso quedarme mas tiempo después de regresar de Hong Kong, junto con Nakuru y Spinel.

- ¿¡vas a quedarte mas tiempo? ¡Que bueno! ¡No sabes lo contenta que me pone saber eso!- le dijo ella con una de sus sencillas pero sinceras sonrisas.

-Eriol la miro fijamente por unos momentos y sintió un extraño calor en su corazón que nunca antes había experimentado, al mismo tiempo que se reprochaba a si mismo por no haber notado antes lo linda que lucia Tomoyo ese día.

Las clases se habían terminado, Yukito había hablado con Touya y Fujitaka y logrado convencerlos de dejar que Sakura lo acompañara, Tomoyo por su parte hablo con su madre, la cual también le dio el permiso.

Sakura se levanto temprano, se baño y se vistió. La noche anterior no había podido dormir muy bien y esa mañana se sentía muy nerviosa.

-Hoy es el día…hoy iremos a Hong Kong – pensó mientras se secaba el cabello. El ruido de la secadora hizo que Kero se despertara y saliera de su cajón.

- Sakura, ¿que ases arreglada tan temprano? ¿Vas a salir? – pregunto bostezando

- Anoche me hablo Tomoyo y me invito a su casa. Dice que necesita verme para consultarme algo importante.

- ¡¿Qué! ¡¿Y pensabas ir sin mí! – Protesto Kero despertándose por completo – seguro Tomoyo te dará algún delicioso pastel y tú planeabas dejarme aquí para poder acabártelo tu sola ¿verdad?

- te equivocas Kero, yo nunca pensé en eso. ¡Ni que fuera tan golosa como tu!

-yo no soy goloso… solo me preocupa por tener una buena alimentación

-bueno, si quieres te llevo

-¡muchas gracias Sakurita!

- monstruo baja a desayunar- se oyó una voz.

-pensé que mi hermano seguía dormido- pensaba la chica bajando las escaleras. Al llegar al comedor Sakura encontró no solo a su hermano, sino también a su padre sirviendo el desayuno.

-Papá, hermano ¿Por qué se levantaron tan temprano?

-Hoy partes a tu viaje a Hong Kong, así que Touya y yo decidimos hacerte el desayuno para que tú no estés tan presionada.

-¡Muchas gracias a los dos!-sonrió Sakura

-¡Pero no te quieras acostumbrar, solo será por hoy!

-¡Eso ya lo se hermano!

-Tengo entendido que vas con Tomoyo ¿No hija?

-si, así es papá, en cuanto acabe el desayuno iré a su casa.

-¿no quieres que te llevemos?

-No creo que sea buena idea papá, los monstruos no deben recibir tantas atenciones.

-¡¡hermano!No te preocupes papa ya no soy una niña, se cuidarme sola

-Es cierto, ya no eres una niña pero para mí siempre serás mi hija pequeña.

-Gracias. Por cierto, regresare para despedirme como a las doce, ¿esta bien?

-Por supuesto que si-le contesto su padre con una amable sonrisa.

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de Tomoyo junto con su amiga y Kero, el cual devoraba contento una rebanada grande de pastel.

-¿Y para que me necesitabas Tomoyo?

-Pues veras Sakura…tengo un problema y necesito de tu consejo.

-¿De que se trata?

-Es que tengo muchos trajes bellos que aun no has podido usar y me temo que no podré llevar todos así que quería que me ayudaras a elegir.

Sakura casi se cae de la silla en la que estaba sentada al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

-¿Ese era tu problema?

-Si. ¿Me ayudaras?

-Pues si, creo que puedo…

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Sakura, Tomoyo ¿puedo pasar?-se oyó la voz de Tsunomi Daidouji.

Sakura se dirigía a su casa junto con Tomoyo y Eriol (cargando unas maletas). La chica iba pensando en lo que les había dicho la señora Daidouji después de abrazarla como de costumbre.

……………………………**.…..……..Flash back………………………………………**

-A Nadeishco también le gustaba viajar… ¡pero después de conocer a Kinomoto no pudo volver a hacerlo!-les había dicho con furia en los ojos. Luego les añadió seriamente-Por eso ustedes deben de tener cuidado niñas, el amor puede tener muchas desventajas. Y nunca olviden que los hombres son expertos en mentir…y olvidar

……………………………………**Fin del flash back………………………………………**

-Pero no todos son así-seguía pensando la chica – mi papá, por ejemplo. Yo estoy segura de que el amaba a mi mamá mas que nada en el mundo y lo sigue asiendo aunque ella ya no este con vida., pero… ¿Shaoran me amara de esa manera?

-¡Sakura!-oyó que gritaba su amiga.

La chica volteo hacia atrás y pudo ver a los otros dos parados enfrente de su casa y se dio cuenta de que había caminado más de la cuenta. Se sonrojo y corrió adonde sus amigos.

-Lo siento. Es que iba pensando en otras cosas.

-¡Ay, Sakura, sigues siendo una chica muy despistada- le respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa- Hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿verdad?

Sakura: Sí, creo que si.

En ese momento Touya, Yukito y el señor Kinomoto salieron de la casa. Fujitaka se despidió de su hija con un abrazo y Touya le hizo prometer a Yukito que cuidaría de su monstruo (¡ya te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo!) para después susurrarle algo al oído de su amigo, el cual se asombro.

Yukito: -No me digas que…

Touya: -Es algo obvio Yuki. ¿O acaso crees que no conozco a mi hermana?

Yukito: -Tienes razón. Te prometo que haré lo posible.

Una hora y media después Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito y Kero (este ultimo adentro de una bolsa su dueña llevaba consigo) se encontraban en el avión con destino a Hong Kong.

Llego el momento de contestar los reviews.

Lebel27: muchas gracias por darme mi primer review!y por decir que es interesnte..hare lo que pueda por no decepcionarte. Sobre tus preguntas es un SXS! y un TXE! y no te puedo decir por que no le escribio Xiao a Sakura, pero no te preocupes ya lo sabras mas adelante.

Espero seguir contando contigo...GRACIAS.

Vampisandi: Hola, gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado en este fic

Intentare que Saku no sufra mucho pero creo que todavia le falta un poquito...no demasiado, no se preocupen no soy tan cruel.


	3. Chapter 3

3- EN HONG KONG.

Un chico muy apuesto de 15 años de edad, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color ámbar, se encontraba recostado en su cama después de haber llegado de un largo y exhaustivo viaje. Tenía su profunda mirada perdida en el vacío, recordando como de costumbre a su querida Sakura Kinomoto. Pensaba en su mirada, en su cabello, en su sonrisa y en la calidez del corazón de esa chica a la que tanto amaba y añoraba.

De pronto, alguien toco a su puerta, haciendo que el joven saliera de sus pensamientos y se levantara perezosamente a abrir.

-¡Shaoran!- gritó una chica de cabello largo y negro recogido en dos coletas lanzándose a abrazarlo-¡Que alegría que hayas llegado!

El chico, que no se esperaba eso, perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas.

-Lo siento.-se disculpo la joven levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a su primo que en ese momento se sobaba del golpe-es que realmente estoy contenta de que estés aquí.

-No importa-respondió el ambarino ya de pie-Yo también estoy contento de volver a verte Meiling.

-Me entere de lo que paso en Pekín. ¿Estas bien, ¿no te paso nada?-le pregunto examinándolo con la mirada.

-Estoy bien. Solo fue el susto y un buen intento pero no paso a mayores, te lo aseguro.

-Bueno, mas te vale que así sea. Pero mírate como estas…luces realmente cansado, lo mejor será dejarte dormir.

-Gracias Meiling. Por cierto… ¿Rinni también esta aquí?

-Si, ¿porque?

-Por favor no le digas que ya llegue. No quiero que alguien mas venga a darme abrazos locos. Así como estoy ahorita hasta ella podría tirarme. Lo mejor será darle la sorpresa mañana.

- Esta bien. Te dejo para que sigas pensando en Kinomoto.-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios viendo divertida como su primo se sonrojaba.

-¡¿Qué!...pero tu como…-balbuceo el chico.

-Te conozco bien y se perfectamente para que usas el poco tiempo libre que tienes. Bueno, ¡hasta mañana!-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir.

El chico se quedo muy sorprendido ante los comentarios de su prima, sin embargo volvió a tumbarse en su cama para hacer justo lo que Meiling le había dicho…seguir pensando en Sakura.

A la mañana siguiente el joven Li se levanto temprano para ir en presencia de su madre, la cual encontró sentada en la sala.

-Buenos días madre.

-Buenos días Shaoran. Siéntate por favor.

-¿para que necesitaba verme?-pregunto sentándose en un sillón frente a ella.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras que fue exactamente lo que paso en Pekín.

-Eh, bueno…-respondió tratando de recordar.-yo me encontraba en uno de los monasterios, para ser mas exacto en la biblioteca , buscando los documentos que hablaran sobre la profecía, cuando de pronto uno de los monjes apareció corriendo y me dijo que lo siguiera deprisa sin hacer preguntas. Me llevo por unos pasadizos subterráneos y cuando por fin salimos pude ver como la biblioteca donde había estado ardía en llamas. Según el monje, unos seres encapuchados habían llegado al monasterio exigiendo que los llevaran a la biblioteca. Como los monjes ya sabían que esto podía pasar habían tomado sus precauciones y elegido a uno de ellos para que se mantuviera escondido y en caso de ser necesario ayudarme a escapar por aquellos pasadizos secretos. Eso es todo lo que sucedió madre. No puedo asegurar que halla rescatado todos los documentos que hablaban sobre la profecía de la que hemos estado investigando, pero los pocos que logre hallar los traje conmigo y los dejo a su disposición-dijo levantándose y estirando la mano para entregarle unos amarillentos papeles.

-Muchas gracias hijo. Puedes retirarte para ir haciendo los preparativos de esta noche.

-¿Preparativos? ¿De que?

-Hoy se llevara a cabo la junta del Concilio de Hechiceros, así que lo mejor es que te vallas preparando.

-Así lo haré. Con su permiso.

Shaoran salio muy pensativo de la sala. La junta del Concilio de Hechiceros… ¡seria hoy! El pobre chico había estado tan atareado que aunque tenía conocimiento de aquella reunión no se había enterado de cuando se realizaría. Lo que si sabia muy bien era con que propósito: que los miembros del Concilio conocieran a Sakura y se enteraran un poco de todo lo sucedido con las antes cartas Clow.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que esta noche volveré a verte mi querida Sakura.

-¡Por fin en Hong Kong!-exclamo Tomoyo bajando del avión tras sus acompañantes-¡Podré volver a grabar a Sakura en este bello lugar!

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada-le comento Eriol divertido

-Yo siempre estaré dispuesta a grabar a mi amiga en sus mejores momentos, sin importar lo que pase o la edad que tengamos.

-Pero dijiste que podrías "volver" a grabarla, eso significa que ya han estado aquí ¿verdad?

-Si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Te acuerdas Sakura?

Pero su amiga no le respondió. Estaba muy pensativa y parecía no haberla escuchado.

-Creo que Sakura no puede respondernos por ahora, pero no es necesario, yo te creo.-le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos.

-Muchas gracias-respondió Tomoyo con un leve sonrojo.

Después de un pequeño paseo por la ciudad Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraban en la habitación del hotel (habían rentado 3 cuartos, uno para las chicas y Kero, otro para Yukito y uno mas para Eriol.) arreglándose para el evento.

Al poco tiempo las dos chicas lucían hermosas.

Sakura llevaba un vestido largo y sin mangas de color verde azul con brillantes junto con una cadenita con un dije en forma de estrella y unos aretes a juego también llevaba un par de prendedores en el cabello. Tomoyo, por su parte llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, también con brillantes muy parecido al de Sakura pero este era de mangas ¾ con unos moñitos en los hombros. Llevaba el pelo suelto y peinado de lado.

Como Tomoyo era la que había diseñado los trajes no pudo evitar lo extravagante y ambos vestidos tenían un moño muy grande en la parte de atrás, aun así los vestidos se veían muy bellos y moldeaban muy bien sus hermosas figuras.

-¡Fiu,fiu!-chiflo Kero al verlas- las dos se ven muy lindas, seguro arrancaran mas de un suspiro esta noche.

-¡Que cosas dices Kero!…-dijo Sakura apenada- Pues no estaba acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de ropa-¿de verdad crees que me veo bien?

-Claro que si. Ya quiero ver la cara de ese chiquillo chino cuando te vea.

Al oír el comentario Sakura se puso roja como un tomate

-Kero tiene razón, te ves como una reina

-Y tu no te quedas atrás Tomoyo- le dijo Kero- pero, ¿Qué hay de mi?

-No te preocupes. No me olvide de tu atuendo dijo Tomoyo sacando un moño negro y poniéndoselo a un Kero muy contento- ¿Qué te parece?

-Es perfecto-respondió mirándose en el espejo-Hace resaltar mas mi esplendida figura… ¡Mira nadamas que guapo me veo!

-Si, realmente luces muy bien-dijo Tomoyo con una risita.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta

-Es hora de irnos- se oyó la voz del joven Tsukishiro.

Sakura abrió la puerta y pudo ver a Yukito y Eriol muy elegantes. El primero con un traje blanco y el segundo con uno negro.

-Que bonita…-le dijo Yuki al verla.

-Yukito tiene razón, te ves muy bien Sakura.

-Gracias a los dos- respondió apenada saliendo del cuarto.

Después de unos minutos salieron Tomoyo y Kero.

-Lamento la tardanza, es que no encontraba la cámara.-se disculpo ella.

-Tu también estas muy linda Tomoyo.

-Es cierto…estas preciosa.-comento un Eriol boquiabierto. El joven tuvo la impresión de ver como la chica se rodeaba de flores y un a luz enigmática caía sobre ella. De pronto Kero se puso frente a Tomoyo haciendo desvanecer la extraña visión.

-¿Y no van a decir nada de mi?-protesto

Eriol por fin volvió a cerrar la boca para luego comentar:

-Luces muy elegante Kerberos.

Shaoran se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios. Llevaba un traje de color veré oscuro y en ese momento se encontraba dando vueltas en su recamara.

"¿Que le diré, ¿Qué pensara de mi? ¿Qué haré en cuanto la vea?"-pensaba inquieto-"¿le diré por que ya no volví a escribirle durante todo un año? Pero si se lo digo de seguro se preocupara mucho y yo no quiero verla así. Meiling me dijo que debo explicárselo en cuanto la vea, pero no lo haré. Será mejor esperar un tiempo…

-Ya quédate quieto, me estas mareando.

Una voz hizo que el hechicero chino se sobresaltara. Frente a el se encontraba una niña como de 10 años de edad. Su cabello negro y lacio le llegaba a los hombros y traía puesto un vestidito rosa con mangas cortas aglobadas (estilo Blanca Nieves) y falda acampanada. En ese momento la pequeña lo miraba con sus vivaces ojos color miel.

-Rinni, te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar-la reprendió.

-¿Qué te pasa el día de hoy, has estado muy raro.-le dijo haciendo caso omiso al llamado de atención-Primero no me avisaste de tu llegada, luego te pones dar vueltas por todos lados y…

-Es solo por la junta del Concilio-le corto él, malhumorado.

-Eso creía yo al principio, pero me parece que hay algo mas.

-¿Por qué no vas a apurar a tu hermana?

-Meiling ya esta con los invitados. Ella me envió por ti.

-¿Ya llegaron todos?

-Casi. Solo falta esa chica Sakura y sus acompañantes.

-Esta bien, vamos con los demás Rinni.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito y Kero llegaron a la mansión Li.

-Pasen por favor.-les dijo un hombre ya grande en la puerta

-¡Señor Weit!-exclamaron Tomoyo y Sakura.

-Gusto en volver a verlas señoritas. Pero pasen por favor, las están esperando.

Hicieron caso a lo que les habían pedido y se adentraron en la mansión. Había muchas personas presentes. A simple vista se podía notar que no eran gente común y corriente pues todos tenían algo que los hacia enigmáticos ya fura por sus atuendos o simplemente por sus miradas, las cuales se encontraban fijas en los recién llegados. En ese momento tres personas se acercaron a ellos, se trataba de Meiling (la cual traía un vestido color violeta, corto y de mangas largas), Ieran Li (que llevaba un elegante vestido negro) y Shaoran (que como ya mencionamos traía un traje verde)

-Sean bienvenidos: Sakura Kinomoto dueña de la cartas que llevan su nombre, Eriol Hiragisawa reencarnación del mago Clow, Tomoyo Daidouji amiga inseparable de la Card Master, Kerberos primer guardián de las cartas, Yukito Tsukishiro falsa identidad del segundo guardián: Yue.

-Me da gusto que hayan podido venir-dijo el hijo de Ieran Li estirando la mano hacia Sakura y con la mirada fija en la de ella.

-Gra…gracias-respondió esta estrechando su mano.

Aquel contacto y aquella mirada hizo que ambos jóvenes sintieran que un calor llenaba sus corazones. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo…

-¿Ella es tu novia Shaoran?-interrumpió una niña haciendo que ambos chicos soltaran sus manos y se sonrojaran al máximo.

-¡Rinni!-le regaño Meiling-disculpen a mi hermanita, es un poco inoportuna.

-No te preocupes. Es un gusto verte de nuevo Meiling.

-Lo mismo digo Daidouji, y eso también va para ti Kinomoto.

-Gracias, yo también estoy muy contenta de volver a verte- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué esperamos para ir a comer?-interrumpió impaciente Kero observando con la boca abierta las mesas llenas de platillos exquisitos.

-Tiene razón- respondió Ieran Li sonriendo por unos segundos para luego volver a su semblante serio-Que comience la reunión…

Fue una noche muy atareada, mientras Sakura las preguntas de un grupo de personas curiosas veía por un lado a Tomoyo hablando con alguien mas, a Eriol con otros tres, a Shaoran con otro grupo, a Yukito con otro mas…en fin, todos estaban rodeados de personas que les hacían todo tipo de preguntas, desde las mas profundas y difíciles de responder hasta las mas tontas que nunca se habían imaginado que les harían ("¿Y nunca has usado la carta del sueño para robar en las tiendas?", "¿recuerdas que tipo de chicas le gustaban a Clow?", "¿alguna vez te echaste a correr para esconderte debajo de tu cama mientras una carta hacia de las suyas?", etc.)

El único que parecía realmente disfrutar de tanto publico era Kero, que aunque al principio se había molestado de que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba comiendo después se encontraba muy contento relatando sus grandes hazañas (eso si, sin dejar de comer)

En una de las tantas entrevistas un hombre como de 40 años había dicho algo al final de su conversación con Sakura que había dejado a la ojiverde muy intrigada.

-No cabe duda de que eres una de los siete.

-¿Una de los siete? Perdone… ¿de que habla?

-No te preocupes, pronto lo entenderás.-era lo ultimo que le había dicho antes de alejarse con una sonrisa misteriosa y dejando a la chica con la duda.

Unas horas después Sakura y sus amigos observaron aliviados como el último de los visitantes se marchaba.

-Es hora de que nosotros también nos retiremos –le dijo Yukito a la señora Li.

-No es necesario que se vallan-respondió ella-Tenemos recamaras suficientes para todos.

-Gracias pero no queremos causar molestias, además ya tenemos reservaciones en un hotel.

-No es ninguna molestia. Sobre el hotel llamaremos a la recepción y pediremos que traigan sus pertenencias, también pagaremos los gastos y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Deacuerdo. Muchísimas gracias.

-Meiling muestrales sus dormitorios a nuestros invitados.

Shaoran observo como sus amigos y su amada subían las escaleras detrás de su prima. Después de esto salio de la casa sin decir nada para tratar de tomar aire y reflexionar tranquilamente sobre todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de Tomoyo platicando sobre lo que había sucedido esa noche cuando de pronto se asomo en la ventana y pudo ver a Shaoran sentado bajo un árbol. Sin siquiera decir una palabra o saber lo que hacia Sakura salio del cuarto para ir a donde se encontraba el chico.

-Sakura…-la llamo Tomoyo al ver la extraña reacción de su amiga. "Que habrá pasado" se pregunto echando un vistazo a la ventana y hallando la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Ah, ya veo, Sakura fue a ver a Li… ¡y por supuesto que no puedo dejar de grabar este grandioso reencuentro!

Shaoran estaba sentado bajo un árbol del jardín de su casa cuando de pronto observo que alguien se acercaba y al reconocer de quien se trataba se apresuro a pararse.

El ambarino vio como la chica se acercaba aun mas hasta que de pronto…Sakura le dio una bofetada.

-Sakura…-fue lo único que pudo decir el asombrado chico volteándola a ver.

Ella solo se dio la vuelta y se echo a correr por donde había llegado.

La ojiverde subía las escaleras apresuradamente tratando de contener las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas sin nisiquiera estar segura de por que lloraba.

-¡¿Qué hice!-se preguntaba- ¿que me paso, ¡¿Por qué hice eso!...

Llego a la recamara de Tomoyo la cual la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué te paso Sakura, ¿por que hiciste eso?

-¿Por qué hice eso? acaso tu… ¿lo viste?

En ese momento Sakura se percato de que su amiga traía la cámara en sus manos.

-¡No me digas que lo grabaste!

-Yo…no pude evitarlo-intento disculparse ella- y nunca creí que…

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo la ojiverde molesta-¡pero como se te ocurre!

-Pero es que yo…

-¡ya no me digas nada! voy a dormirme…¡hasta mañana!- Y dicho esto salio cerrando de un portazo dejando a Tomoyo estática.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto con dolor de cabeza y sintiéndose muy triste.

No solo tenia que buscar a Shaoran para pedirle disculpas por lo de anoche si no también a Tomoyo para pedirle perdón por hablarle de esa manera.

Con un suspiro salio de la habitación y luego de caminar un poco se encontró con Eriol.

-Buenos días Sakura. Ayer tuvimos un día pesado ¿no?

-Si, dímelo a mí. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Tomoyo?

-La última vez que la vi fue anoche.

--Bien. Entonces voy a buscarla. Hasta luego.

"Espero que pronto arreglen lo sucedido"-penso el chico

……………………**flash back………………………………..**

Eriol recorría la mansión de los Li después de que todos se hubieran retirado a sus recamaras(o eso era lo que el creía) ya que no podía conciliar el sueño pues un sinfín de cosas que rondaban en su cabeza se lo impedían.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Simplemente no lo entendía. Últimamente se encontraba a si mismo pensando en ella. Además se había dado cuenta de que estando en su compañía se sentía muy contento y que llegaba a perderse en la mirada de aquellos ojos azules…e incluso ella provocaba que se sonrojara en algunas ocasiones.

Siguió caminando hasta que le pareció verla frente a el.

"Esta vez si exagere" pensó el chico creyendo que era obra de su mente, pero al acercarse mas se dio cuenta de que realmente era ella, aunque se veía diferente. No tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y sus ojos no despedían el mismo brillo. Parecía estar muy triste. Ella voltio a verlo notando al fin su presencia.

-Hiragisawa… ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-Solo paseaba. ¿Pero por que me llamas así?.. Últimamente me has llamado por mi nombre.

-Si, pero como no se si te incomode…

-Por supuesto que no. ¿a ti te molesta que te llame por tu nombre?

La joven negó con la cabeza

-Entonces sigamos así, ¿deacuerdo Tomoyo?

-Claro.

-¿Pasa algo? Te veo triste.

Ella agacho la cabeza y una lágrima traviesa recorrió su mejilla. Le contó lo que había sucedido con Sakura, incluyendo la cachetada, la grabada y el enojo de su amiga.

- No te preocupes- le apoyo Eriol- Estoy seguro de que pronto se le pasara. Esto no tiene por que afectar su amistad.

Tomoyo lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió

-Gracias.

………………………**fin del flash back…………………………….**

Tomoyo se encontraba junto con Meiling observando una escena en la videocámara una y otra vez. En ella se veía a Shaoran bajo un árbol, luego a Sakura acercándose y dándole una bofetada para después echarse a correr dejando al chico completamente desconcertado.

Meiling apago la cámara y dirigiéndose a Tomoyo le dijo:

-Bueno, después de la tercera repetición perdió su efecto inicial…creo que ya puedo darte mi opinión.

-¿Y bien?

- Pues por lo visto Shaoran no le dijo nada del por que no le escribió en tanto tiempo. Obviamente Sakura esta muy dolida y confundida y de esa manera se desquito un poco- dio un largo suspiro para luego continuar- Según se, Shaoran no piensa decirle nada hasta quien sabe cuando, ¡a pesar de que le dije que se lo explicara en cuanto la viera!...si las cosas siguen así seguro acabaran muy mal.

-¿Y que crees que podamos hacer?

-Solo nos queda una opción- respondió Meiling con un brillo de decisión en la mirada- Si Shaoran no piensa decirle nada a Kinomoto, tendré que hacerlo yo…

-Pero ¿no crees que Li se enoje?

- Claro que si, pero será por su propio bien.

¿Qué les parecio este capi? Por fin sale Shao! Y hay un lindo rencuentro…bueno si omitimos la bofetada que le planto Saku a Xiao…eso me lo recomendaron no sabia si ponerlo pero me convencio eso si pobecito Xiao!

Y que me dicen de Tomoyo y Eriol? Tiernos verdad?

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a mis amigas que me dan animos para escribir y me mandan sus lindos reviews…ARIGATO!

Y tambien Gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer mi fic…dejen reviews porfis


	4. Chapter 4

Hola denuevo, siento la demora pero con eso de las vacaciones, entre otras cosas, me ha sido muy difícil actualizar, lo intente como tres veces y nomas no podia, lo siento. Este capi es mas corto que los demas pero no mucho.

4-LA CONVERSACION CON MEILING.

Sakura había estado buscando a Tomoyo y Shaoran sin poder encontrarlos. Mientras avanzaba por un corredor se le ocurrió que Tomoyo podría estar con Meilin así que se dirigió a su cuarto y llamo a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-oyó la voz de la joven china

-Soy Sakura. Me preguntaba si Tomoyo estaría contigo.

Se abrió la puerta y la ex card captor pudo ver su pregunta respondida.

-Tomoyo, yo…quería pedirte perdón por lo de anoche. Tu siempre me estas ayudando y yo te pago de esta manera…

-No te preocupes Sakura, olvidémoslo y seamos las amigas de siempre.

-Claro, gracias Tomoyo- respondió ella con los ojos humedecidos.

Ambas se abrazaron contentas.

-Disculpen si interrumpo pero necesito hablar contigo Kinomoto.

-Ah…yo tengo que ir a…eh…ahora vuelvo.-se excuso Tomoyo escapando el lugar.

"¿Qué le pasara?" se pregunto Sakura viéndola alejarse.

-Entra. Lo que tengo que decirte es importante.

-¿Eh?...ah, si.- respondió la despistada chica entrando a la recamara y sentándose en la cama. Meilin cerró la puerta preparándose para hablar.

-Tal vez pienses que esto no me corresponde a mi decírtelo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Seré franca contigo…voy a decirte por que Shaoran no te escribió, ni te hablo ni nada durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Tú sabes por que?

-Pues muy enterada no estoy, pero te diré lo que se. Este ultimo año Shaoran ha estado muy ocupado. Incluso descuido mucho sus estudios y apenas ha podido seguir con ellos por que ha tenido clases particulares. Se la ha pasado viajando de lugar en lugar….pero bueno, en realidad nada de eso es lo que le ha impedido comunicarse contigo.

Meilin hizo una pequeña pausa y luego prosiguió.

-Él esta llevando a cabo una misión muy importante sobre una profecía y a causa de ello incluso su vida ha corrido peligro y...

-¡¿La vida de Shaoran ha estado en peligro!—interrumpió Sakura preocupada.

Había estado escuchando muy atenta y calladita pero lo ultimo que había oído la había dejado tan impactada que no había podido contener su asombro y preocupación.

-Pues si, así es. Veras, al parecer hay gente que quiere que esta profecía no se descubra y han hecho muchas cosas para frustrar la misión de Shaoran, incluso cosas que lo han puesto en gran peligro. Esas gentes son capaces de usar las personas mas queridas para él y así obligarlo a hacer lo que ellos quieran. Por eso es que Shaoran evito cualquier contacto contigo, pues si se enteraban de lo importante que eres para él no dudarían en usarte para sus planes.

Meilin se quedo callada pues considero que todo lo que necesitaba escuchar Sakura ya estaba dicho y solo se dedico a ver a su amiga la cual (como ella ya se esperaba) estaba muy callada, pensativa y angustiada pero por otro lado un tanto aliviada de saber alfin la verdad que tanto había esperado por escuchar.

De repente a Sakura le vino algo a la cabeza que le preocupo

-¿Y ustedes que son familia de Shaoran no han estado en peligro?

-Si, pero hay bastantes cosas que nos mantienen protegidos.-contesto tranquilizando un tanto a su amiga y luego prosiguió orgullosa- Los Li somos una familia poderosa, con mucha gente y magia a nuestro alrededor. Esta mansión, por ejemplo, esta protegida por un hechizo muy fuerte…aunque creo que eso ya no nos servirá de mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues por que pronto nos iremos de ella.

-¿Se irán? ¿A dónde?

-Tenemos planeado ir con ustedes a Tomoeda.-respondió Meilin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ya era casi medio día cuando todos (con excepción de Shaoran) se encontraban a la mesa comiendo el desayuno. Sakura a pesar de estar mas distraída que de costumbre por el impacto que había dejado en ella la platica de Meilin se había percatado de inmediato de la ausencia del joven Li.

"¿Y si le pasa algo malo?" pensaba ella con un nudo en la garganta "¿Y si la gente de la que me hablo Meilin le hizo daño?"

Justo en ese momento y para alivio de Sakura el ultimo integrante hizo su aparición.

-Buenos días- saludo algo decaído sentándose junto a su madre. Después de eso busco con la mirada a Sakura y al encontrarla noto que ella también lo observaba. Justo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Ieran Li pregunto:

-¿Ya todo esta en orden Shaoran?

Al escuchar su nombre el chico desvió la mirada hacia su madre.

-¿Perdón?

-Pregunto si ya todo esta en orden.

-Si. Mañana mismo podemos partir a Japón.

Al oír esto Sakura se puso muy contenta. Shaoran estaría de nuevo en Tomoeda…estaría de nuevo con ella.

Esa tarde todos estuvieron muy ocupados preparándose para partir al día siguiente a Japón.

Sakura estaba en su cuarto (o mejor dicho, en el que le habían prestado) metiendo unas ropas a su maleta con Kero revoloteando arriba de su cabeza.

- Oye Sakura, ayer en la noche estabas muy rara…¿te paso algo?

-Estaba así por que…mmm…se diría que por que me pelie con Tomoyo y Shaoran.

-¿Te peleaste con Tomoyo? ¡que raro!. Solo espero que hayas puesto a ese chiquillo en su lugar.

Sakura rió nerviosamente.

-Pero se me paso un poco la mano. Además ahora ya se que lo que hizo fue por mi bien.

-Como sea, te hizo sufrir mucho y eso tenia que pagarlo.

Ella no contesto. Después de lo que le había dicho Meilin se sentía peor que antes por lo de la bofetada. En cuanto había terminado de desayunar Shaoran se había marchado y Sakura no había podido verlo de nuevo.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentó en la cama, bostezo y se estiro perezosamente.

-¡Hoy volveremos todos a Japón!-se dijo emocionada mientras tomaba su reloj y lo veía con sorpresa- ¡Ay! ¡Se me hace tarde!

Cinco horas después Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito, Kero, Shaoran, Meilin, Rini y la señora Li se encontraban en el avion esperando llegar a Tomoeda.

Shaoran iba observando el paisaje en la ventana

"No he podido hablar con Sakura. ¿Acaso ella ya no siente nada por mi? ¿será que esa cachetada fue su forma de demostrármelo?. Además la profecía esta cerca de cumplirse y estoy casi seguro de que ella es una de los siete...eso me preocupa, no quiero que ella tenga que cargar con esa misión...no quiero que su vida corra peligro, pero..."

-Hay cosas inevitables- oyó que le decía su acompañante-Ya lo has oído antes... "en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable"

-¡¿cómo demonios le haces para entrar en la mente de los otros!

-Te equivocas-respondió Eriol- No se exactamente en que piensas pero con solo verte puedo darme una idea... y nunca has sido muy bueno para esconder lo que sientes Shaoran.

-Tu también sabes lo de la profecía ¿cierto?

-Si, pero se menos que tu. Tengo algunos datos que me dejo el mago Clow.

-Ya veo. ¿Entonces tu también crees que Sakura..

-Si, lo creo.

El ambarino volteo denuevo hacia su ventana.

-Ya falta muy poco.

Shaoran volvió a mirar a Eriol extrañado. El aeropuerto ya podía verse a lo lejos, pero el chico sabia perfectamente que Eriol no se había referido a eso.

Mientras Sakura caminaba con sus amigos oyó una voz muy familiar.

-¡Hey! ¡monstruo! ¡por aquí!

Sakura se sonrojo un poco y fue junto con los demás adonde su hermano le había indicado y cuando lo tuvo enfrente le dio un gran abrazo. Cuando se separaron Touya noto que Shaoran estaba a un lado de Sakura.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte mocoso..

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada asesina pero antes de que Shaoran pudiera contestar Sakura intervino.

-¡Basta! ¡no le digas así hermano!- le grito dejando a ambos bastantes sorprendidos.

-¡¿acaban de verse y ya se están peleando!

-¡Papá!¿dónde estabas?-pregunto la ojiverde abrazándolo como había hecho con Touya.

-Lamento la demora pero acompañe a alguien a la maquina de refrescos.

-¿A quien?

En ese momento su pregunta fue respondida al ser abrazada por una mujer muy bella que sostenía un refresco en la mano: Tsunomi Daidouji.

-¡Que bueno que ya estén de regreso!-exclamo al soltarla para ir a abrazar también a su hija.

-Gracias por venir, ¿me extrañaron?- pregunto Sakura a Fujitaka y Touya.

-Claro que si- respondió el primero.

-Bueno, cuando uno se acostumbra a que los monstruos anden por su casa debo admitir que...- Touya no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que fue interrumpido por una chica de cabello largo que se le colgó al cuello.

-¡Touya! ¡Que feliz estoy de verte de nuevo

-¡Akizuki!...¡suéltame por favor!

-¡Ah...pero si es la pequeña Sakura!-Dijo soltando por fin a su presa para abalanzarse esta vez a la antes mencionada.- Aunque ya no eres tan pequeña...has crecido mucho.

-Eh...si un poco-contesto la chica cuando la soltó- Me da gusto verte otra vez Nakuru.

Mientras todos se encontraban platicando Touya se acerco a Yukito y le pregunto:

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-¿De que hablas?

-No me digas que ya lo olvidaste. Recuerda...aquel día que partieron a Hong Kong

**...flash back...**

Touya y Fujitaka se encontraban afuera de su casa despidiendo a Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito y Eriol. Después de que Touya le hiciera prometer a Yukito que cuidaría de su monstruo, se acerco para susurrarle al oído:

-Sobretodo cuídala de ese mocoso chino...el tal Shaoran.

-No me digas que…

-Es algo obvio Yuki. ¿O acaso crees que no conozco a mi hermana?

-Tienes razón. Te prometo que haré lo posible.

**...fin flash back...**

-¿Y bien?

-Ya lo recordé...pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo puesto que por lo que sé casi ni se vieron. Además Sakura ya esta grandecita para cuidarse sola.

-¡Sigue siendo una niña! Aunque haya madurado un poco aun es muy inocente y ese mocoso puede querer aprovecharse de eso...

-En parte tienes razón, pero yo no creo que él sea así y en el fondo tu tampoco. Y aunque Sakura tenga 30 años creo que siempre será un po0co inocente y tu la seguirás sobreprotegiendo y viéndola como a una niña...

-Ya cállate y vamos con los demás.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Aquí acaba este capitulo, no pasa gran cosa pero hay ciertos detallitos que se dicen. En el próximo podremos conocer a los nuevos personajes y la verdad de la profecía. Gracias a las personas que me dejan los reviews, me encanta leerlos.**


	5. LA PROFECIA

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con el quinto capitulo. Quiero recordar que los personajes son de CLAMP pero la historia es mía, eso si con influencias de lo que leo y veo como los animes y los maravillosos libros de Harry Potter y también de otros fics. Y claro, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora así que sin mas...comenzamos...

5-LA PROFECÍA.

Sakura estaba acostada en su cama, abrazando un lindo osito de color gris que tiempo atrás le había regalado Shaoran. Miro a la ventana, era una noche muy especial, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y había luna llena.

-Es bueno estar en casa otra vez ¿no?- le dijo Kero mientras jugaba con un nuevo videojuego- Hace mucho que no usaba esto. En cuanto pase esta misión se lo haré saber a Spi, ya quiero ver su cara cuando...¡hey! ¡¡¡no! ...¡¡¡perdí!...¡¿ves lo que pasa por distraerme!

-¡¿Qué, ¡si yo nisiquiera he abierto la boca!

-¡Ay! ¡no es justo! ¡ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo!

-De todos modos no tienes nada mejor que hacer...

Kero la miro con rencor al tiempo que tocaban el timbre, cosa que la chica aprovecho para safarse de la situación.

-Iré a ver quien es.

-¡Tárdate mucho malagradecida!-oyó que le grito su guardián después de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

"¡Pero si dije la verdad!. Antes teníamos que atrapar las cartas y después tuvimos que cambiarlas ...pero ahora ya no, todo eso se termino.

Al abrir la puerta Sakura se quedo muy sorprendida.

-¡Shaoran, que...¿qué haces aquí?

-Em...yo...¿podría hablar contigo?

-Si, claro.

-Pero no aquí, ¿crees que puedas salir?

-Si, solo espérame un momento.

Sakura corrió al pizarron donde siempre ponían sus recados y rápidamente anoto: "Salí por un momento. No tardo. ATTE: Sakura."

-¡Ya estoy lista!- le dijo emocionada al pequeño lobo cuando salió de nuevo.

-Entonces vamonos.

-¿A dónde?

-¿Te parece bien al templo Tzukimine?

-Si, es un buen lugar-le respondió Sakura, aunque la verdad le daba igual a donde fueran siempre y cuando estuviera con él.

Caminaron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Sakura decidió que ese era el momento indicado para arreglar algo pendiente.

-Shaoran...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo solo..mm...yo...quería pedirte perdón por lo de...bueno, ya sabes, lo que hice aquella noche que llegamos a tu casa.

-Ah, eso. Olvidémoslo ¿quieres?

-Pero ¿no estas molesto conmigo?

-Para serte sincero al principio me moleste un poco pero luego me di cuenta de que me lo merecía.

-No es cierto. Todo lo que hiciste fue por bien.

Shaoran se paro en seco y Sakura se dio cuenta de que sin querer la había regado.

-¿Qué es lo que quisiste decir? ¿qué es lo que sabes?

-Pues se algo de una profecía que has estado buscando.

-¡Te lo dijo Meilin ¿verdad!

-No importa quien me lo dijo, creo que debiste haberlo hecho tu, ¿creíste que no lo entendería? O es que no me tienes confianza.

Shaoran no supo que decir al principio, luego bajo la mirada y en voz baja respondió:

-No es eso. Es que no quería que te preocuparas

-Pues me preocupo mas creer que me habías olvidado.

-Eso nunca-respondió él con firmeza y mirándola a los ojos. Luego de darse plena cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo y añadió- Sabes bien que nisiquiera la carta del vacío pudo lograr que te olvidara ¿y aun así lo dudaste?

Ella no contesto. Siguieron caminando en silencio pero ahora con cierta incomodidad. Sakura sabia que él tenia razón... "Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti" recordó que le había escrito en su ultima carta...y ella lo había hecho...había dudado de aquel amor verdadero que el chico siempre le había brindado.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al enorme árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en el templo.

-¿Te importa si me acerco mas a el?- le pregunto Shaoran a su acompañante- Es que tengo que verlo bien.

Sakura no hizo preguntas, solo asintió con la cabeza y vio como el joven Li se acercaba al árbol.

Cuando Shaoran estuvo a unos centímetros del cerezo pudo ver que alguien mas se encontraba examinándolo con gran interés. Era un chico rubio como de 15 años de cabello ligeramente largo y lacio y ojos grises. De pronto se dio cuenta de que era...

-¿Yeremi?

El ludido volteo a verlo y también lo reconoció.

-¡Shaoran, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón?

-Mi padre me trajo por un viaje de negocios.

-¿Sigue trabajando en una tienda naturista?

-Si, pero el negocio se ha ampliado bastante. Ahora ya somos una cadena muy importante- contesto con orgullo y de pronto algo mas llamo su atención- Oye que interesante, por lo visto no somos los únicos de tercero de primaria que se han reunido aquí.

-¿Quién mas vino?

-Denek

-¿Denek, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Por que lo estoy viendo levantando a esa chica que acaba de tirar al suelo.

Sakura veía a Shaoran platicando con otro joven, cuando de pronto alguien se estrello de espaldas con ella y la hizo caer.

-Discúlpame-le dijo un apuesto joven de cabello negro y ojos café oscuro tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Eso me pasa por caminar para atrás. Veras, sucede que ando buscando a alguien y por eso...bueno, ¿podrías perdonar mi torpeza?

-si, no hay problema.-le respondió ya de pie. Se sentía un poco incomoda pues el chico no le soltaba la mano.

-Si que soy un tonto al no ver con que bellezas choco. Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí tan solita?

Antes de que ella le pudiera responder Shaoran llego corriendo y tomo la mano de Sakura para que el otro la soltara, prácticamente arrebatándosela.

-No esta sola- le dijo el recién llegado mirándolo con furia.

-¡Que sorpresa! Nunca creí encontrarme aquí contigo Shaoran Li. Veo que no has cambiado en nada, sigue teniendo un pésimo carácter y entrometiéndote en todo.

-Tu tampoco has cambiado. Sigues...

-¡Denek! ¡por aquí!- interrumpió una voz infantil que parecía provenir del árbol sagrado. Y efectivamente: sentada en una de las ramas de este se encontraba una chica de cabello largo y rubio la cual los miraba a todos con sus pispiretos y grandes ojos verdes.

-Hey, niña! ¡¿No sabes que esta prohibido subirse allí!- le grito Yeremi molesto, pero ella no le hizo caso y bajo ágilmente de la ramas para después correr a donde se encontraban Sakura y los otros dos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en encontrarme Denek?

-¡Tu tienes la culpa por..!

-Tu te me haces conocido- le dijo la recién llegada a Shaoran sin dejar que el otro terminara de hablar-¿nos hemos visto antes?

-Era un compañero mío en tercero de primaria.- contesto Denek

-¡Ah! ¡ya entiendo!¡gusto en verte de nuevo!-le dijo aventándose a abrazarlo. Shaoran no supo como reaccionar y solo la miro extrañado - ¿Y donde esta Aleatha? – le pregunto a Denek soltando por fin al desconcertado Li.

-¡Tendría que estar contigo Hatoru! Bueno ya no importa...allí viene.

Shaoran Sakura que se encontraban mas que sorprendidos con todo eso voltearon a ver hacia atrás. Una chica de ojos café y cabello ondulado largo y pelirrojo se acercaba con paso lento. Cuando llego con ellos se acerco al joven Li y se dirigió a él sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a Sakura.

-Hola, me llamo Aleatha..¿tu eres?

-Shaoran Li.

-Mucho gusto Shaoran , puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-Oye...lo siento pero Sakura ya es su novia- le comento una niña que había estado escuchando la conversación desde hace rato sin que nadie se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

-¡Rini, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que en casa estaba muy aburrida.

-¡¡¡Rini!- gritó Meilin llegando corriendo.

-¡Ups! Hola Mei, llegaste muy rápido.-dijo la pequeña escondiéndose detrás de su primo.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer estas cosa! Me lleve un buen susto y lo peor es que no alcancé a ver el final del capitulo y ahora no sabré lo que paso hasta mañana...!

**...flash back...**

Meilin se hallaba viendo una novela que últimamente la había tenido muy picada. Ella y Rini se encontraban solas en casa pues Shaoran había ido a ver a Sakura y su tía no se encontraba desde la mañana.

-¡Ay, no puedo creer que Víctor Alejandro Manuel no se de cuenta de que Maria Luz aun lo ama!-se decía con lagrimas en los ojos-¡Oh, comerciales!- dijo desanimada poniéndole mute.

"La casa esta muy silenciosa"-pensó con un mal presentimiento.

-¡Rini, ¡¿dónde estas!-grito

Como no recibió respuesta la chica empezó a buscar a su hermanita. Sobre la mesa hallo una nota que decía: "Escuche que Shaoran iba a ir al templo Tzukimine y como ya se donde esta eso decidí alcanzarlo. Vuelvo pronto...Rini."

-¡¿Pero que le pasa a esa niña!- grito Meilin mientras corría a apagar la televisión y tratar de alcanzarla- ¡Si mi tía se entera seguro me mata!

**...fin del flash back...**

-Hagamos un trato- le dijo Rini a su hermana- Si tu lo olvidas yo lo olvidare y así tía Ieran no se enterara de nada.

-Supongo que las dos salimos ganando...ok.

Mientras la os amiga conversaban a Sakura le pareció ver a Tomoyo grabando con su cámara pero al notar que la otra la veía se había ocultado tras una estatuilla grande con forma de gato que adornaba el templo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Meilin.

-Es que me pareció ver a Tomoyo detrás de...

-¡Oye Daidouji! ¡Sal de ahí, ya te han descubierto!-grito Meilin .

Tomoyo dejo su escondite y fue con los demás.

-Lo lamento mucho Sakura. Meilin me contó por teléfono que Li había ido a buscarte y planeaba traerte aquí. ¡Entonces no pude evitarlo y corrí a tomar mi cámara para grabarlos a los dos, ¡se ven muy bien juntos!.Pero han sucedido otras cosas ¿verdad? Yo creí que seria una reunión de dos y resulta que somos nueve.

-Diez- la corrigió un chico que acababa de llegar, se trataba de Eriol.- Ya somos diez..es hora.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera preguntarle que quería decir con eso Yeremi exclamo sobresaltado:

-¡Wouu!¡Miren el árbol!

Todos le hicieron caso y pudieron observar como el enorme cerezo empezaba a brillar para después emitir una luz cegadora que cayo sobre los diez allí presentes.

Cuando todos pudieron ver de nuevo notaron que frente a ellos estaba una mujer con su vestido y su cabello largo ondeando en el viento, era Ieran Li.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí tía?-le pregunto Rini sintiéndose un poco mas tranquila al verla.

-Ustedes 10 son los elegidos. Una parte de la profecía se ha cumplido.

-¿Profecía? ¿de que habla?- pregunto Denek molesto.

-Existe una profecía muy antigua que dice así:

Una noche de luna llena 

_Un árbol mágico del tiempo_

_10 jóvenes reunidos_

_Una luz de esperanza_

_7 encontraran lo que buscan_

_Y el mago Set perecerá_

_Por la fuerza de esa unión._

-¿Y todo eso que quiere decir?

-Hace tiempo existió un mago llamado Set.

El mago Set era muy poderoso pero también ambicioso y cruel. Quería apoderarse de toda la magia del mundo para tener este a sus pies. Por fortuna el mago Clow, junto con otros magos poderosos, intervinieron y lograron acabar con sus malignos planes y también con su vida . Pero Set ya había tomado sus precauciones y con ayuda de un poderoso hechizo logro que su maldad no acabara por completo. En algún lugar su cuerpo se encuentra en una urna la cual debe tener un fuerte hechizo que ayuda a conservar el cuerpo y el alma en buen estado y así con ayuda de sus seguidores él podrá volver a la vida y terminar con los funestos planes que un día comenzó. Pero para que esto suceda se deberán reunir los 7 talismanes mágicos. Estos son un arma de doble filo pues por un lado pueden ser usados para revivirlo y por otro lado pueden destruirlo y esta vez por completo.

-Eso quiere decir que...-empezó a decir Sakura.

-Ustedes son los 10 elegidos. Ustedes tienen la misión de encontrar los 7 talismanes mágicos y evitar que el mago Set retorne a la vida.

Mirándolos uno por uno fue diciendo sus nombres.

- Yeremi Muraji, Sakura Kinomoto, Shaoran Li, Denek Ketmin, Aleatha Ketmin, Hatoru Ketmin, Tomoyo Daidouji, Meilin Li, Rini Li y Eriol Hiragisawa. Ustedes tienen una misión que cumplir y espero no fallen.

¿**Qué les pareció este capi? A mi me gusta ¿y los nuevos personajes? Por ahora no sabemos casi nada de ellos pero conforme avance la historia los iremos conociendo mejor. ¿Creerán que hasta ahora se me ocurrió poner mis comentarios en negrita para que no se confundan con la historia? Pues si..soy un poco torpe pero a partir de ahora lo haré. Y por cierto un saludo enorme a mis amigas que me escriben reviews...ustedes me ayudan a salir adelante por que mi historia no es muy vista que digamos... - snif... pero si sigo recibiendo sus comentarios aunque sean pocos o cortitos me pondré muy contenta! Gracias de corazón!**

**Y si alguien gusta escribir a mi e-mail mi correo es magic(guion bajo)yiu(guion bajo)7 prometo contestarles, a veces un poco tarde pero mas vale tarde que nunca (esta es una de mis frases favoritas por que yo soy muy lenta).**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

6- LA BÚSQUEDA EMPIEZA.

Sakura estaba recostada en su cama pensando en todo lo que le había pasado esa extraña noche de luna llena.

**...flash back...**

Ieran Li les había explicado un poco de la profecía y una vez pasado el impacto inicial y convencidos de que no se trataba de una broma si no de algo de gran importancia escuchaban a la señora Li con un nudo en la garganta empezando a hacerse idea de que no podrían huir de su destino.

-De ustedes diez, siete serán los que encuentren los talismanes mágicos, lo cual no quiere decir que 3 de ustedes sean menos importantes que los demas. No se que papel tenga cada uno en la misión pero lo que si sé es que para que algo funcione necesita de todas sus piezas, por eso todos deben ayudarse entre si, ser un equipo. En cuanto a los talismanes son parecidos a ustedes pues cada uno de estos posee un poder diferente pero todos son indispensables y les ayudaran a cumplir con su misión.

-¿Y donde y como hay que buscar esos talismanes?-cuestiono Yeremi.

-Por desgracia los datos que conseguimos no son suficientes- comento Shaoran -Así que la verdad solo tenemos una remota idea.

-Yo también tengo algunos datos que pueden sernos de ayuda-dijo Eriol-Pero no son tampoco muy específicos.

-¡Genial!- se quejo Aleatha sarcástica-Tenemos una larga búsqueda por delante y no sabemos por donde empezar...tal vez alguno este debajo de esa piedra.

-Tía ¿tenemos que...?

-Si Meilin-le corto ella- Ya les dije que si no lo hacen grandes desgracias vendrán a este mundo.

-Pero es que yo no tengo poderes, ni magia, ni...

-Todos tenemos magia en nuestro interior- la interrumpió esta vez Eriol-Tal vez la tuya no sea tan visible o tan poderosa como la de otros pero sin embargo allí esta y si tu realmente deseas encontrarla puedes hacerlo.

Todos se quedaron muy pensativos y callados hasta que a Tomoyo se le ocurrió una pregunta y rompió el silencio.

-¿Y como son esos talismanes?

-Su forma es como la de una gota de agua y los 7 tienen colores diferentes.

**...fin del flash back...**

-Sakuuuraaa- se oyó una vocecita

-¿Qué sucede Kero?

-Me preguntaba cuando vas a ir a la escuela.

-Pasado mañana ¿por que?

-Por que tengo un par de preguntas para ti. La primera es si ese Eriol va a asistir al mismo salón que tu.

-La verdad no se –contesto ella poniéndose a pensar en eso, ¿cómo era posible que no les hubiera preguntado a ninguno de sus amigos en que grupo se quedarían?

-Que mal, yo quería que le dieras esta carta para Spi- le dijo desanimado mostrándole una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad.

-De todos modos me la llevare y si veo a Eriol prometo dársela. ¿Qué era lo otro que querías decirme?

-Solo me preguntaba si ya habías hecho tus tareas.

Sakura puso cara de espanto, corrió a su mochila y comenzó a sacar y revisar todos sus cuadernos.

-¡Hoe! ¡Olvide la tarea de matemáticas y la de música!...¿eh? ¿qué es esto? No recordaba que teníamos tarea de esta materia.¡ Creo que no alcanzaré a hacerla toda!

-Todos los años es lo mismo contigo. Pídele ayuda a tu hermano y veras como si la terminas

-Pero Touya siempre me hace suplirlo por 5 o mas días-contesto desanimada y con un suspiro- Ni hablar, no me queda de otra- se resigno preparándose para acostarse pues a la mañana siguiente le esperaba un día muy ajetreado.

Pero cuando Sakura se levanto al otro día una llamada frustro sus planes, era Tomoyo.

-Tenemos que vernos a las diez am enfrente de la escuela . Es sobre ya sabes que-le comento en un susurro

-¿Sobre ya se que?

-la profecía-

-Ah eso. Entonces nos vemos al ratito.

Nueve jovencitos esperaban pacientemente a una décima chica en la puerta de la secundaria.

"¿Por qué siempre eres la ultima en llegar Sakura?"se preguntaba Xiao Lang ansioso de verla de nuevo.

Sakura por fin llego corriendo. En la mano traía una bolsita de colores y dos cuadernos.

-¡Se te hizo tarde otra vez!- le reprocho Meilin

-Lo siento es que..

-Ya no importa, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí.

-Y ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos es hora de que partamos-anuncio Eriol.

-¿Por lo menos podrían decirnos adonde?-pregunto Aleatha

-Al bosque de Frigoc -contesto Eriol a los caprichos de la pelirroja- Es uno de los datos que Shaoran encontró en escritos y también uno de los que me dejo el mago Clow. Pero antes necesito que hablen a sus casa y avisen que no llegaran a dormir.

-¿Crees que tardemos tanto?

-No lo se Tomoyo pero será mejor prevenir.

Hicieron lo que Eriol les pidió siendo Yeremi al que mas trabajo le dio convencer a su padre pero finalmente, después de mucho insistir, le dieron el permiso.

-¿Y como llegaremos al bosque?-pregunto Rini.

-En aquel coche –dijo Tomoyo señalando una linda camioneta de color negro- Es una 4x4, muy buena para cualquier viaje

-Yo no veo ningún chofer ¿Que tu camioneta se maneja sola Daidouji?-pregunto Shaoran creyendo que con todo el dinero que tenia Tomoyo no seria tan raro que tuviera una camioneta así.

-Yo seré quien maneje-contesto Eriol

-¿Y que esperamos?- pregunto Hatoru tomando a Eriol de un brazo y jalándolo con ella a la camioneta mientras tarareaba una melodía que llamo la atención de su acompañante. Era una canción infantil tradicional de Inglaterra.

-Tu vienes de Hong Kong ¿verdad?-la cuestiono Eriol. Ella asintió -¿Has ido a Inglaterra?

Esta vez Hatoru se tomo un poco de tiempo para contestar

-Alguna vez.

Cuando ya todos se habían subido al auto y estaban listos para partir a Sakura se le ocurrió una pregunta que todos creyeron obvia.

-Eriol...¿sabes manejar?

-Me parece que el mago Clow alguna vez hizo algo parecido-contesto el chico al volante encogiéndose de hombros y pisando el acelerador.

Todos se asustaron y se sorprendieron mucho al oír esa inesperada respuesta pero afortunadamente o Eriol aprendía muy rápido o realmente tenia algo de conocimiento sobre el manejo ya fuera por el mago Clow o por su propio merito y el ingles empezó a manejar sin ningún contratiempo.

Después de mas de 3 horas de viaje en el que cada vez que avanzaban los grandes edificios e incluso las casa fueron desapareciendo de su vista siendo remplazados por enormes árboles y se sentían alejar de toda civilización, por fin llegaron a su destino. Bajaron del coche contentos de poder estirar las piernas después de tan largo viaje. Frente a ellos había un enorme muro cubierto de enredaderas

-¿Y donde esta el bosque? –pregunto Denek buscándolo con la mirada.

-Detrás del muro.-respondió Eriol.

-Ah bien. ¿Y como entramos?

-No lo se-se sinceró el ojiazul- Habrá que buscar la entrada.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes!-exclamo Rini

-¿Y como la buscamos?-pregunto Yeremi mas calmado que la pequeña Li

-¡¿Para que nos trajiste aquí si no sabes ni como entrar!-exploto Denek

-No grites. Entre mas pronto la busquemos mas pronto la encontraremos-intervino Hatoru animada mientras se acercaba al muro y levantaba con cuidado unas ramitas –Creo que por aquí no esta, veamos por acá...

-¡Esto es una locura!-dijo Aleatha sin compartir el entusiasmo de su prima-El muro es demasiado grande, nunca la encontraremos.

-¿No hay otra forma?¿Un hechizo o algo así?-propuso Tomoyo.

En ese momento a Sakura le vino la idea de que podía usar alguna carta...y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no las traía consigo.

-La puerta esta hecha para que no pueda ser encontrada con magia-contesto Eriol- Y como no hay otra forma de entrar o salir del bosque solo nos queda buscarla.

-Pues entonces habrá que intentarlo-dijo Shaoran uniéndose a Hatoru en la búsqueda.

Y después de él todos hicieron lo mismo.

Pasaron 10 minutos...15...30...50 minutos y nada.

-Les dije que era imposible- dijo Aleatha malhumorada dejando la búsqueda y sentándose en una roca.

Al poco rato todos estaban tan fastidiados como ella y buscaban sin muchos ánimos hasta que uno por uno se rindieron y siguiendo su ejemplo fueron a sentarse . Al final ya solo Rini seguía buscando la dichosa puerta.

"No puedo rendirme" pensaba la pequeña "Si lo hago todo lo que hicimos habrá sido para nada. Mañana entramos al a escuela ¿así es como gasto mi ultimo día de vacaciones? En ese caso me hubiera quedado a ver caricaturas. Además yo no quiero que grandes desgracias caigan sobre este mundo por eso..¡por eso no me rendiré!¡Voy a encontrar esa puerta!

La niña hundió su mano entre la enredadera como había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo pero en esta ocasión sintió que tocaba algo extraño. Movió la enredaderas con ambas manos para poder ver con lo que se había topado. Enredado en una de las ramas estaba un pequeño dije traslucido en forma de gota de color rosa atado a una cadenita dorada.

"¡Es uno de los talismanes!"-pensó emocionada colgándoselo al cuello. Sujeto fuertemente el talismán y pidió con todas sus fuerzas poder encontrar la entrada al bosque de Frigoc.

El talismán empezó a brillar pero la niña no lo noto y tampoco vio que pasara nada mas.

-¡Necesito encontrar esa puerta!- exclamo desesperada pateando el muro. Enseguida lamentó haberlo hecho por que ahora no solo empezaba a decepcionarse sino que le dolía el pie derecho.-¡Auch!

-Si tan solo tuviera una idea de donde buscar, necesitamos ayuda...¡Auch!

Una bellota la había golpeado en la cabeza y justo sobre de ella (o mas bien sobre el muro) se encontraba una pequeña ardilla, Rini no supo por que pero tenia la seguridad de que con los extraños sonidos que hacía trataba de llamar su atención así que decidió seguirla, la pequeña criatura la llevo de regreso unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo sobro un montón de hojarasca, volteó a ver a la pequeña y comenzó de nuevo a emitir pequeños chillidos

-¿Quieres que busque aquí?

No entendía como pero sabia que eso era exactamente lo que ella quería así que empezó a revolver entre las hojas

-De seguro encuentro bellotas...¡¿que es esto!- exclamo sorprendida al encontrar una trampilla que tenia un grillete plateado.

Entonces lo comprendió: la ardilla había entendido de alguna manera lo que ella decía y se sorprendió aun mas al darse cuenta de que ella misma igualmente podía entender lo que esta quería decirle.

Meilin se sentía cansada, con hambre y sed y muy desanimada.

"No se que hago aquí"-se decía

-Oye Meilin-la llamo Yeremi que estaba sentado a su lado –Algo extraño le pasa a tu hermana.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Esta hablando con una ardilla

Meilin volteo a ver a su hermanita y se dio cuenta de que lo que le había dicho el chico era verdad. "Esto la esta afectando mas de lo que creí" pensó asustada observando como seguía a la ardilla y de pronto empezaba a revolver las hojas bajo sus pies. Luego de eso Rini agito los brazos en el aire y los llamo emocionada.

-¡Hey! ¡vengan todos!¡¡¡la encontré!¡¡¡encontré la puerta!

Todos corrieron a donde se hallaba Rini y comprobaron con sorpresa y alegría que la niña estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Muy bien pequeña!- la felicito Hatoru abrazándola

-¿Pero como lograste?-pregunto Tomoyo.

-Fue gracia a esa ardilla-contesto señalando hacia arriba- Y también gracias a esto-agrego con orgullo mostrándoles su gotita rosa.

-Que bien...es uno de los 7 talismanes- dijo Denek pensativo.

-Si, y este bello dije es el que me dio la habilidad de hablar con los animales...o por lo menos con las ardillas.

-Ya que encontramos lo que buscábamos podemos irnos de este lugar ¿no creen?-pregunto Meilin agradeciendo que pronto pudiera estar de vuelta en casa, pero la respuesta de Shaoran desvaneció sus esperanzas.

-Aun tenemos que entrar al bosque. Lo que encontré en un escrito decía que hallaríamos el talismán "dentro" del bosque, por lo tanto allí debe seguir.

-Al menos encontraremos 2 talismanes de un solo golpe-se animo Sakura

-Tal vez encontremos aun mas- siguió Yeremi positivo.

-O tal vez ya no hallemos ninguno- dijo Aleatha terminando con los comentarios optimistas

-Lo mejor será darnos prisa- dijo Shaoran empezando a levantar la trampilla con ayuda de Yeremi. Cuando la abrieron por completo pudieron ver unas escaleras que descendían hacia la oscuridad. Entraron en el angosto espacio y empezaron a bajar por los descuidados, resbalosos y pequeños peldaños con sumo cuidado pues una vez cerrada la trampilla de nuevo habían quedado sumidos en la oscuridad apenas alumbrados sus pasos por una débil luz proveniente del báculo que Eriol que había sacado de la nada.

-Aquí acaban la escaleras –dijo de pronto Eriol después de un rato de caminar en silencio sobresaltando a mas de uno.

Y sin decir nada mas siguieron caminando hasta que...

-¡Mas escaleras! Y estas suben ¡Que fastidio!- se quejo Aleatha.

-¿Acaso querías que nos quedáramos bajo tierra?-le pregunto Yeremi.

-No te preocupes- intervino Eriol antes de que Aleatha le contestare al rubio- En cuanto acabemos de subir estas seguro hallaremos la entrada al bosque.

Y tal como había dicho Eriol, al terminar la fatigosa subida de aquellos escalones se toparon con otra trampilla que al abrirla dejo entrar la luz de afuera deslumbrándolos.

Fueron saliendo poco a poco admirando el paisaje que tenían frente a ellos.

-Es un bosque extraño- comento Sakura parpadeando.

-¿En serio? Yo lo veo normal- dijo Rini

-Pero se siente algo extraño en el aire.-contesto Sakura.

-A simple vista parece normal pero no debemos dejarnos engañar por las apariencias-comento Eriol haciendo desaparecer su báculo- Sakura nota algo extraño por su magia pero de hecho el bosque es mas enigmático de lo se puede percibir.

-¿Eso quiere decir que es peligroso?-inquirió Tomoyo

-Yo diría que si. Les aconsejo que tengamos cuidado y no nos separemos.

Se adentraron en el bosque con inseguridad, menos Aleatha que después de que los demás se dieron la vuelta y caminaron unos pasos se agacho hacia la trampilla y murmurando unas palabras puso un hechizo sobre esta.

-Oye Aleatha ¡date prisa!- le grito Rini al notar que se había quedado atrás.

La pelirroja se apresuro allegar con ellos.

-Eriol acaba de decirnos que son nos separemos y es lo primero que haces- le espeto Yeremi

-Ya deja de regañarme, ya estoy aquí ¿no?

-¿Qué hacías allí agachada?-le pregunto Rini.

-Es que se me había caído una pulsera-mintió Aleatha esperando no haber levantado sospechas pero para su fortuna nadie escuchaba su conversación y solo la había visto Rini siendo la pequeña demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de que lo que había hecho era muy sospechoso.

**¿Qué tal? Les esta gustando como va la historia? Creo que los 10 se lo tomaron con calma aunque de todos modos que otra les quedaba ¿no? Y ya apareció el primer talismán, en realidad lo encontraron rápida y fácilmente pero los siguientes se dificultaran mas. Hay gente actuando sospechosamente...¿por qué? Ya lo irán sabiendo. **

**Y muchas gracias por sus reviews, me lleve una grata sorpresa al ver nombres nuevos, casi salto de alegría! Muchas gracias y para que vean que para mi sus comentarios son muy importantes voy a dar una pequeña contestación de ellos.**

**Basileia Daudojiu****: gracias por leerme! Y si, son 10 elegidos y solo 7 talismanes pero como ya dijo Ieran todos son importantes sino no estarían allí .Y claro que habrá mas de EXT, si son una pareja tan mona! Yo seguiré actualizando y espero seguir encontrándote por aquí. Cuidate mucho, Recibe un abraxo, Chao!  
**

**Lebel27: Me encanta recibir de nuevo otro de tus reviews! Ya empezaba a creer que te había decepcionado ¡me alegro que no haya sido así! Ahora si ya empezó su aventura y por supuesto que Tomy-chan no podía faltar en ella, aunque supongo que de todos modos se hubiera ido a grabar a Sakura. Cuidat y mil gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Vampisandi: Hola de nuevo niña! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic. Tienes razon la pareja de Draco/Harry es algo..extremo y hablando de tus ff ya me di cuenta de que me hace falta leer algunos que has actualizado o que has agregado...tengo que ponerme al corriente! Que bueno que te guste mi ff pero para serte sincera yo tampoco soy muy buena en las aventuras y de eso me di cuenta haciendo este fic pero como sea ya estoy en esto y hare todo lo posible por sacarlo bien.**

**El rubio de ojos grises..es cierto! Se parece a Draco! ¿creeras que no lo habia notado?ji ji..ando en la luna. Bueno nos vemos..te mando un abrazo.**

**Cliocaliope****: Gracias por tu review y por decir que mi historia es buena! Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios y no decepcionarte. No actualizo muy rapido pero supongo que esta bien una vez por semana...aunque creo que eso se va a acabar cuando ya no tenga vacaciones...pero no nos preocupemos ahora por eso. Me despido y Cuidate mucho oki?**


	7. Chapter 7

7-EN EL BOSQUE DE FRIGOC.

Los 10 elegidos caminaban por el bosque tratando de seguir el consejo de Eriol y separarse lo menos posible.

-¿Y como encontraremos el otro talismán si solo nos dedicamos a caminar sin rumbo?-pregunto Meilin- ¿Acaso de pronto tropezaremos con el y ya?

-Nosotros no sabemos como buscar los talismanes así que incluso eso podría llegar a pasar- contesto Eriol.

-¡Que situación tan extraña!-dijo Hatoru

-¿Saben algo?-comento Rini- A mi todavía no me parece que este sea un bosque diferente a los demás. Tiene árboles, pájaros y ardillas como cualquier otro.

-En este lugar no solo habitan esos animales -le respondió Eriol- También hay otro tipo de criaturas.

-Pero no hemos visto ninguna-agrego Sakura

-A la mayoría de ellos no les gustan los humanos por eso es que se mantienen escondidos.

-Pues ojala y sigan así –dijo Aleatha.

Siguieron caminando sin ninguna novedad hasta que oyeron el sonido de lo que parecía una cascada.

"Se oye muy bonito"-pensó Sakura cerrando los ojos.

Y no era la única que pensaba lo mismo. Dejaron que el sonido del agua cayendo los invadiera con su pureza provocándoles una sensación de tranquilidad.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a una cascada hermosa y majestuosa. Un venado, unas ardillas y un extraño conejo se encontraban tomando agua en el lago al que se precipitaba la cascada pero al verlos aparecer corrieron a esconderse entre la maleza.

-¿Vieron ese conejo?¡Tenia cuernos! Vaya que hay animales raros aquí.-exclamo Rini entusiasmada y luego en un tono menos alegre añadió- Pero como todos se escapan no puedo hablar con ellos.

-No solo son los animales, también las plantas aquí son muy extrañas-decía Yeremi emocionado- Me pregunto que propiedades curativas tendrán...o cuales podrán comerse...

-Tu puedes comerte todas las plantas que quieras pero yo quiero comida de verdad- dijo Meilin- No se ustedes pero yo ya tengo hambre..¡Ay! como se me antoja una pizza.

-Tienes razón, creo que es hora de que comamos algo-dijo Eriol dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a Tomoyo que asintió y se dirigió a Meilin.

-No tenemos pizza pero ¿que te parecería un sándwich de jamón?

-¿Los traes?¿en donde?-se extraño Shaoran.

-Aquí-les dijo la ojiazul mostrándoles el estuche donde solía guardar la cámara.

-Yo creí que allí traías la cámara-le comento Sakura

-Me hubiera gustado traerla pero Eriol me dijo que no seria conveniente grabar en este lugar ni en estos momentos ya que necesito estar concentrada y evitar distracciones por mi propio bien.

-¿Oigan que no íbamos a comer?-apunto Meilin impaciente

Todos se sentaron en circulo y comenzaron a degustar lo que les había llevado Tomoyo. Había una botella de refresco de 1 litro pero siendo para 10 personas pronto quedo vacía.

-Los animales beben de este lago, eso quiere decir que el agua es potable.-dijo Yeremi.

-Yo iré a llenar la botella –hablo Aleatha. La chica normalmente no se ofrecía a hacer ese tipo de trabajillos pero en aquélla ocasión en que ella era la única que no había tomado liquido(ya que solo acostumbraba beber agua para cuidar su línea) la sed pudo mas que cualquier otra cosa y tomando la botellita camino hacia el lago para poder llenarla.

-¿Realmente crees que este bien que tomemos de esa agua Eriol?-pregunto Meilin.

-Si, Yeremi tiene razón. Si esos animales beben de ella no puede tener nada malo.

-¿Acaso dudas de lo que digo Meilin?-la cuestiono Yeremi molesto- Yo se mucho de bosques...

-¡De bosques comunes, normales y corrientes! no de bosques encantados.

-¡Al menos se mas que tu!- se defendió Yeremi sin poder negar del todo el argumento de Meilin pero siendo demasiado orgulloso para darle la razón.

-Claro que no, además yo...

Pero la discusión fue interrumpida cuando todos notaron preocupados que Aleatha sin razón alguna se estaba adentrando en el lago.

-¡Aleatha!-le grito Denek pero ella no pareció escucharlo-¿Qué demonios hace?-se pregunto levantándose y corriendo hacia ella dándose cuenta de que le pasaba algo extraño. Los otros lo siguieron pero antes de que Denek pudiera acercarse mas a su hermana choco contra una barrera invisible. El chico se levanto golpeando la barrera con los puños pero sin obtener resultado alguno y percatándose de ello dejo de golpear y se quedo mirando a Aleatha pensando en otra forma de ayudarla.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Sakura con desesperación viendo como a la otra ya le llegaba el agua arriba de la cintura y seguía caminando lentamente adentrándose cada vez mas y mas.

-Creo saber que le pasa y como detenerla- dijo Eriol nervioso pero tratando de guardar la calma y no desesperarse- Denek, escúchame, necesito que pongas este pergamino en la barrera e inmediatamente grites el nombre de tu hermana- le dijo entregándole un pequeño papel dorado con extraños signos.

Denek, sin dudarlo ni un segundo hizo lo que el otro le decía.

-¡ALEATHA!

La barrera desapareció y luego de unos segundos la chica pareció salir de un trance y miro alrededor sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Denek..-murmuro Aleatha mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba como podía hacia ellos pero de pronto sintió como algo se enredaba en su pie y la jalaba con fuerza hundiéndola en el agua y arrastrándola mas al fondo. Intento safarse pero lo que la tenia sujeta era mas fuerte que ella y no tenia ninguna intención de soltarla. Cuando la chica empezaba a rendirse y pensaba que moriría por un estúpido descuido una mano tomo una de las suyas y la jalo con fuerzas al tiempo que una bola de luz golpeaba al ser que la tenia sujeta. Por fin sintió su pie liberado y con ayuda de la persona que le sujetaba la mano logro salir del agua y tomar aire.

-Aun no estamos a salvo- le dijo Shaoran jalándola de la mano y haciéndola correr hacia la orilla. Aleatha noto que Eriol quien corría a su lado llevaba su báculo en mano y dedujo que él había sido quien ataco a la criatura mientras Shaoran le ayudaba a salir.

Cuando por fin estuvieron lejos del agua la chica se dejo caer al piso respirando con dificultad mientras sus amigos se acercaban a ella viendo que estuviera bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Aleatha?- le pregunto Hatoru con lagrimas en los ojos mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo...no estoy segura. Iba a llenar la botella y de pronto vi unos extraños ojos en el agua...no se por que pero no pude evitar quedarme viéndolos y...y después de eso solo recuerdo que oí la voz de Denek llamándome y en eso me di cuenta de que estaba dentro del agua pero...no recuerdo como llegue allí.

-Ese era un Kripux-explico Eriol- Son capaces de hipnotizar a los seres vivos si ellos los ven directamente a los ojos. Estos seres habitan siempre en los ríos y lagos esperando que sus presas se acerquen a tomar agua y así atraparlos. Lo lamento mucho, si lo hubiera recordado antes y lo hubiera prevenido seguro no habrías pasado por esto.

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa.-le respondió Aleatha sinceramente viendo al chico muy triste por no haber evitado que pasara- ¿Y donde esta Denek?-pregunto cambiando de tema al notar que su corazón, que tenia que ser duro y frió hacia ellos, se estaba ablandando.

-Estoy aquí-le respondió el chico que acababa de acercarse.

-Te ves muy pálido-le dijo Yeremi.

-El fue el que desvaneció el hechizo del Kripux . Es normal que esté así, pues no es tan fácil como parece y necesitó de su energía para lograrlo-dijo Eriol.

-¿Y por que lo hizo él?-inquirió Rini

-Tenia que hacerlo alguien muy cercano a ella para que pudiera funcionar.

Como Aleatha estaba empapada, Meilin decidió prestarle la chamarra que llevaba consigo y al poco tiempo, ya pasado un poco el susto, continuaron su búsqueda con Hatoru, Aleatha y Denek cerrando la marcha. Los tres iban conversando, teniendo cuidado de hablar en voz baja y estar un poco apartados de los demás para que no los escucharan aunque lo suficientemente cerca para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

-La verdad nos asustaste mucho-le decía Hatoru a Aleatha.

-Lo siento, sé que fue mi culpa...yo también había olvidado la existencia de esos Kripux.

-Realmente fuiste muy tonta-la regaño Denek- Yo estuve apunto de usar mi magia para ayudarte, pero por fortuna ese tal Eriol sabia una forma de detener el hechizo..debo decir que es muy hábil e inteligente.

-Pero sabes muy bien que no debemos dar muestra alguna de nuestros poderes- dijo Aleatha subiendo mas el cierre de la chamarra.

-Claro que lo se pero no iba a dejar que te pasara nada.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso. Tu vida es antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-Gracias chicos- contesto Aleatha sonriendo. Luego miro hacia enfrente y fijó su atención en Meilin que caminaba con los brazos cruzados y temblaba un poco.

-Esa chica es muy friolenta- oyó que le decía Hatoru.

Aja-se limito a responder la pelirroja.

"Esta chamarra es muy confortable" pensó sintiendo una sensación de calor que la envolvió por completo "realmente debe ser de buena marca" se dijo aunque en el fondo sabia que lo que hacia especial esa chamarra no era eso sino el detalle de Meilin hacia ella.

Aleatha siguió caminando en silencio tratando de hacer caso omiso a ciertos remordimientos que la estaban molestando.

No habían caminado mucho cuando decidieron que ya era hora de regresar

-Esta empezando a oscurecer. Y cuando la noche llega muchas criaturas terribles salen de su escondite-les había dicho Eriol en tono serio y luego agrego con una sonrisa- Por es mejor darnos prisa. Ya volveremos luego.

Ninguno de los presentes tuvo que escucharlo dos veces. Todos dieron la vuelta y apresuraron el paso.

Cuando ya el frió y la oscuridad habían aumentado y algunos empezaban a creer que estaban perdidos pudieron observar no muy lejos de ellos la que en ese momento les pareció la mas bella trampilla que hubieran visto en sus vidas.

-¡La salida!-grito Rini emocionada.

-Shhhhh...no hagas tanto ruido-intento decirle Yeremi pero la niña no lo escucho pues ya se había echado a correr. Después de Rini todos hicieron lo mismo pero cuando llegaron a la trampilla e intentaron abrirla se dieron cuenta de que no podían.

-Esto debieron hacerlo con poderes mágicos-dijo Eriol agachándose a revisar la trampilla.-Han puesto un hechizo sobre ella pero no puedo reconocer que tipo de magia utilizaron y por lo tanto dudo que pueda hace algo para revertir el efecto.

-¿pero con que propósito lo harían?-pregunto Sakura ingenuamente.

Eriol no contesto y su silencio fue la peor respuesta que pudieron haber recibido.

-Solo se me ocurre que busquemos otra salida-propuso Shaoran

-Dudo que encontremos algo

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan pesimista?-le espeto Yeremi a Meilin.

-Soy realista que es diferente.

-Para el caso es lo mismo.

-¡Podrían callarse de una vez!-les grito Rini harta de sus discusiones- ¡Los demás ya están buscando otra puerta y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo!

-Tu hermanita es mas madura que tu-le dijo Yeremi un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Rini que se separo de ellos para ayudar a buscar una salida.

-¡Oh, cállate!- le respondió Meilin enojada mientras le daba un tremendo empujón al chico-¡Ve y busca otra puerta!

-¡Si claro como tu digas!-le contesto también molesto mientras se alejaba de ella y agregaba en un susurro-Inmadura...

"Es un tonto" pensó Meilin pateando una piedra.

De pronto algo extraño sucedió. Se escucho un ruido sordo parecido al de un cuerno de guerra y algunos árboles no muy lejanos se mecieron. Algo que por lo visto era enorme y fuerte se acercaba a ellos. Todos corrieron instintivamente a donde estaban Eriol y Shaoran.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No tengo idea- respondió Eriol pálido.

-No se a ustedes pero a mi no me interesa descubrirlo-opino Denek

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Tomoyo con desesperación al escuchar como ese algo desconocido se acercaba mas a ellos. En ese instante escucharon un chillido en el cielo. Un halcón que volaba sobre sus cabezas descendió hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos y dando vueltas de un lado a otro batía sus alas y chillaba con desesperación como si quisiera decirle algo. Hatoru al ver al ave abrió los ojos como platos y una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla, ese halcón era...

-¿Que es lo que dice Rini?- quiso saber Shaoran

-Dice...dice que tenemos que salir de aquí rápido

-Pregúntale si hay otra salida-se apresuro a decir Tomoyo.

Rini empezó a hacer sonidos raros que el halcón le respondió.

-¡No hay otra!

-¡¿QUÉ COSA!

**HOLA!**

**Aquí tienen el capitulo 7. En este capi empieza la acción ¿qué tal me salió? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si por que me ha costado algo de trabajito.**

**Por cierto no me hagan mucho caso pero eso del conejo con cuernos me parece que si existe...aunque tal vez alucino.**

**Meilin y Yeremi siempre se están peleando y eso seguirá así aunque no se si en todo el fic. Y a Eriol se le están dificultando un poco las cosas pero es humano no es Dios para conocer todos los tipos de magia que hay ¿no? Aunque de todos modos es el que sabe mas de ese bosque..yo no se que habrían hecho sin ese maravilloso chico.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a todos y también por leer mi historia espero que sigan disfrutando de ella.**

**Vampisandi: Si, Rini es muy simpática y sincera, siempre dice lo que piensa. Yo también recordé a burbuja cuando estaba escribiendo esa parte de la historia y es que ella es mi favorita de las 3 chicas super poderosas además de que si Rini se agarra su cabello en 2 colitas como Meilin le quedan mas o menos como las de burbuja.**

**Niña cuídate mucho y gracias por siempre estar pendiente de mi fic.**

**Pily-chan: Muchísimas gracias por tu consejo, la verdad es que no me había percatado de que no tenia ningún review anónimo. Según yo ya cambie la opción solo hay que esperar a ver que pasa. Sobre el fic, ya se que es feo que Shao y Sakurita hayan perdido comunicación pero lo que importa es que ya están juntos de nuevo.**

**En cuanto a Tomoyo y Eriol tampoco hubo nada romántico en esta ocasión pero prometo poner algo aunque sea pequeño en el proximo. Es cierto, Tomoyo se esta tomando muy en serio su papel pero ademas eso de no llevar la cámara se lo pidio una personita muy especial...Eriol. Aunque es cierto que le esta haciendo falta un poco de ese animo propio de ella, pero no te preocupes que Sakura no se va a salvar de el proximo traje de Tomy-chan! Espero verte (o mas bien leerte) pronto por aquí... Un besin!**

**Basileia Daudojiu: que gusto que estes por aquí otra vez! Si, el talismán es de Rini...el que lo encuentra se lo queda.. es lo justo ¿no? Que lindo que vayas a tener ardillitas bebes...¡yo quiero una! ¡yo quiero una!...aunque no creo que me dejaran por aquí por que ya son mas animales que gente en la casa! Tengo 3 gatitos, un perro, un canario, tres tortugas..y me temo que no quieren ampliar el numero. Cuidate y cuida de Spy y Rocky, chaos!**

**Damisela Cereza: Gracias por tu review! Me alegre mucho al verlo. Que bien que ya pudiste llegar al capi 6. A mi tambien me divirtió escribir lo del manejo de Eriol y es que ese chico es tremendo...creo que nunca sabremos si solo lo decia en broma. Bye chik! Un beso!**


	8. Chapter 8

8-EN EL BOSQUE CE FRIGOC (segunda parte).

El extraño ser ya estaba muy cerca de ellos. El halcón seguía dando vueltas por todos lados lanzando unos chillidos que ponían mas nerviosos a todos.

-El halcón quiere que lo sigamos-dijo de pronto Rini

El ave pareció entender que la niña ya había puesto a los demás sobre aviso y comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

-¡Rápido! ¡tras el!- grito Yeremi

Y así lo hicieron todos sin importar lo extraño que fuera poner sus vidas en manos (o mas bien garras) de un halcón al que ni si quiera conocían. Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que se adentraron en el bosque y allí en donde escuchaban muchos ruidos y se veían muchas sombra que los confundían unos corrieron para la izquierda y otros para la derecha cometiendo el error de separarse.

Meilin iba caminando muy despacio, mirando para todos lados y pisando con precaución. Después de haber corrido un buen tramo se había percatado de que estaba corriendo sola y sin tener una idea de que hacer o adonde ir.

"¿Dónde diablos estarán los demás?" se preguntaba mientras avanzaba con paso lento"Este lugar es muy tétrico, no quiero estar aquí yo solita"

Tomo aire y grito:

-¡Shaooraaan!

No hubo respuesta así que volvió a tomar aire.

-¡Saku...!

Antes de que pudiera contemplar el nombre una mano le tapo la boca y la hizo dar unos pasos atrás. Meilin empezó a patalear tratando de que la soltaran pero como eso no le funciono...

-¡Ay!¡¿por qué me muerdes!-se molesto Yeremi soltando a la chica y agitando la mano.

-¡Idiota!-le grito Meilin mas enojada -¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme eso!¡Casi me da un infarto!

-¡Tu tienes la culpa!¿qué crees que te oyera antes con esos gritos? ¿Shaoran? ¿o una de esas bestias que viven aquí?

-¡Veo que lo segundo ya que me encontraste tu!

-¡Ja! Eso me gano yo por preocuparme por ti. ¡Mejor quédate sola y arréglatelas como puedas!-le dijo Yeremi dándose la media vuelta.

-¡Pues vete!¡No te necesito!-le respondió Meilin pero al oír crujir una rama a sus espaldas cambio de opinión y corrió con Yeremi tomándolo de un brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-la cuestiono el chico extrañado.

-Llegue a la conclusión de que estar sola es muy mala idea, y ya que eres el único que esta por aquí...-le dijo en un tono como de "peor es nada".

El chico de ojos grises solo lanzó un bufido y continuaron caminando.

Sakura caminaba indecisa temblando de pies a cabeza. Lo que menos hubiera querido era quedarse sola en aquel bosque siniestro y mucho menos a esas horas pero por asares del destino eso era justo lo que le había pasado.

El ulular de un búho hizo que la joven saltara y caminara hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de aquel lugar. En ese momento alguien o algo choco espaldas contra ella.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhh!

-Shhh...Sakura soy yo- escuchó que le decía una voz inconfundible.

-Shaoran...-lo llamo dándose la vuelta para verlo-Me diste un buen susto.

-Tu también a mi.¿Estas bien?

-Si, no me paso nada ¿y tu?

-Estoy bien.

-Que bueno...pero aun me preocupan los otros.

-Entonces vamos a buscarlos.

Siguieron caminando sintiéndose mas seguros. Sakura había dejado de temblar pues estando con Shaoran se sentía protegida. Shaoran por su parte estaba un poco mas tranquilo después de ver que su linda flor de cerezo estaba sana y salva.

-¿Sabes Sakura? No has cambiado, siempre estas preocupándote por los demás antes que por ti misma.

-Después de todo se trata de mis amigos.

-Ya lo se pero aun así es un gran detalle de tu parte.

-Bueno yo...Shaoran ¿qué es eso?-le pregunto apuntando con el dedo frente a ella.

Él se acercó a lo que Sakura había señalado y lo toco para intentar averiguar que era.

-Esta pegajoso-comento con repugnancia el chico.

-Parece que fuera...una telaraña-agrego ella.

-Vamonos de aquí-le apuro Shaoran teniendo un mal presentimiento

Apenas acababa de decirlo cuando una araña del doble de su tamaño salto frente a ellos.

Ambos retrocedieron sorprendidos. Shaoran reacciono rápidamente.

-¡Corre Sakura!-gritó al tiempo que empezaba a desenfundar su espada pero la araña al notar lo que intentaba hacer golpeo el artefacto mandándolo lejos sin siquiera dar tiempo a Shaoran de hacer nada.

La araña intento atacarlo pero esta vez el pequeño lobo fue mas rápido y esquivo el golpe.

De inmediato buscó su espada con la mirada y la encontró...demasiado cerca de la araña.

Decidió echarse a correr. No tenia caso ponerse a pelear sin siquiera estar seguro de que ganaría, prefería dejar tranquila a aquella cosa. En ese momento lo único que le importaba era encontrara a Sakura que se le había perdido de vista después de que le había dicho que corriera. Le quedaba la esperanza de que ya habría encontrado a alguien mas o de que no había ido lejos y pronto se toparía con ella.

De pronto escucho algo que le hizo perder las esperanzas: detrás del alguien se había caído soltando un leve quejido.

-¿Sakura?-habló Shaoran deseando estar equivocado, pero no era así. La oji verde estaba tirada bocabajo en la hierba. Mientras corría tras de él una de las ramas de un árbol se enredo en su pie como si tuviera vida propia.

-¡Te dije que corrieras!-exclamo Xiao Lang acercándosele.

-Pero no podía dejarte solo- se defendió ella y luego añadió- Mi pie está atorado...

La araña se alcanzo a ver no muy lejos de ellos, por lo visto los había estado siguiendo. Shaoran intentó ayudarla pero en su desesperación solo consiguió empeorar las cosas y atorarlo mas.

-Shaoran vete por favor- le rogó Sakura.

-No lo haré. Yo tampoco puedo dejarte sola.-dijo con decisión colocándose entre ella y la araña. Pasara lo que pasara no permitiría que le hicieran daño a la persona que mas amaba. Fue en ese instante que noto una extraña piedra en el suelo. Era negra y tenia la forma de una gotita de agua.

"Debe se uno de los talismanes"-se dijo el chico agachándose a recogerlo y apretándolo con fuerza en una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba una de las tibias manos de Sakura.

La araña llego a donde ellos estaban y...pasó de largo. Era como si no los hubiera visto...era como si...como si fueran invisibles.

Shaoran soltó la mano de Sakura aun extrañado por lo que había pasado. La ojiverde empezó a jalar de su pie hasta que por fin luego de muchos intentos pudo safarse. La rama se enrollo como si la hubieran ofendido.

De pronto Sakura se percato de algo y miro hacia todos lados buscando.

-Shaoran...¿dónde estas?

-¿Cómo que donde? Aquí junto a ti.-respondió confundido.

-¿Dónde? Yo no te veo...

-No juegues Sakura-le dijo cada vez mas extrañado pero de pronto se le ilumino el rostro. Abrió la mano para ver el talismán pero no vio nada...ni siquiera su propia mano.-¡Claro! eso lo explica..¡Es uno de los talismanes!¡Y soy invisible!

-¿Qué explica que?-pregunto ella sin comprender al tiempo que se levantaba del piso. Shaoran hizo lo mismo.

-Encontré uno de los talismanes- explicó- Tiene el poder de volver invisible a su portador.

-¡Guau! pero ¿por qué no has vuelto a la normalidad?

Shaoran noto(sin verlo, solo lo sintió) que aun apretaba el talismán. "Debe ser por eso" pensó tomando la cadenita a la que estaba atado el talismán y colgándoselo al cuello.

-Tenemos que seguir...

-Pero aun no puedo verte-intervino ella.

-¡¿Qué!¡¿Aun no!

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Ah bueno...pues entonces no se como volver a la normalidad-confesó

-¿Y como voy a saber que sigues conmigo?

A Shaoran se le ocurrió una idea y tomando la mano de Sakura le dijo:

-Solo no me sueltes y no habrá problema.

En el momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto Sakura pudo verlo de nuevo y con gran alegría se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡Puedo verte otra vez!

Shaoran se sonrojo bastante al sentir el abrazo cálido y tierno de Sakura pero luego de unos momentos también la abrazo con ternura cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba la ultima vez que había sentido el calor de su linda flor de cerezo tan cerca. Había sido en aquella ocasión en que se habían despedido en el aeropuerto de Tomoeda, hacia ya 3 años.

En eso escucharon 2 voces conocidas y vieron aparecer frente a ellos a Meilin y Yeremi. Sakura y Shaoran se separaron y en ese momento...

-¡AHHHH!...Kinomoto ¡¿cómo hiciste eso!-pregunto Meilin con una mano en el pecho.

-¿Cómo hice que?-pregunto Sakura extrañada al ver a los otros dos dar un tremendo salto y poner cara de susto (sin mencionar el grito que había dado su amiga).

-Aparecer de pronto de la nada- respondió Yeremi.

-Quieren decir...como si hubiera sido invisible-apunto Shaoran.

-Exacto...espera ¿quién dijo eso?-Yeremi trato de localizar de donde venia la voz.

-Ah, ya entiendo-el rostro de Sakura se ilumino. Luego al ver la cara de what de sus amigos intento explicarles-Verán, encontramos uno de los 7 talismanes mágicos el cual puede hacer invisible a su portador...

-¡Genial! ¿y donde esta?-inquirió Yeremi emocionado.

-Yo lo tengo-respondió Shaoran.

-¿Y donde estas tu?-pregunto Meilin tratando de localizarlo.

-Justo frente a ustedes

-¿Y que estas esperando para volver a la normalidad?

-Es que...no se como-acepto el chico.

-¡Genial!-repitió Yeremi.

-¡No es "genial"!-exclamo Meilin-¿Qué tal si Shaoran se queda así para siempre?

El joven Li sintió una oleada de terror ¿Y si Meilin tenia razón? No era que ser invisible no le pareciera emocionante pero quedare así toda su vida era otra cosa

-¿Por qué tienes que arruinar el momento de gloria de tu primo?-le espeto Yeremi.

-No puedes negar que es una posibilidad.

-No lo niego pero...

-También descubrimos otra cosa del talismán-se apresuro a decir Sakura para detener la discusión. Al notar que su idea había surtido efecto y la miraban con interés prosiguió-Nos dimos cuenta de que si una persona esta en contacto con la que tiene el talismán ¡ambos pueden ser invisibles!

-Ya veo –dijo Yeremi- Eso puede servirnos e mucho.

-Y eso quiere decir que ustedes dos estaban en "contacto" cuando nosotros llegamos ¿no?-añadió Meilin en tono pícaro.

El rostro de Sakura se puso rojo y Shaoran que se había puesto igual agradecía el hecho de ser invisible en ese momento.

-¡Hey! Basta de charlas-intervino Yeremi-Hay que buscar a los otros.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Sakura evitando la mirada de Meilin que parecía intentar descubrir que había pasado entre ella y Shaoran mirándola a los ojos.

Tomoyo y Eriol caminaban por el oscuro bosque intentando localizar a sus amigos.

-Solo espero que no les haya pasado nada malo –dijo de pronto Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Eriol dirigiéndole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas-Ellos estarán bien, son muy fuertes.

-Pero algunos no tienen magia.

-No me refiero a esa clase de fuerza sino a la que tienen en sus corazones.

-¿La fuerza en sus corazones?-repitió ella.

-Tu solo confía Tomoyo.

-Si tu lo dices lo haré-contesto ella sonriéndole.

Siguieron caminando otro tramo en silencio pero sin hallar a nadie. A pesar de eso Tomoyo se sentía tranquila ya que no sabia por que pero después de oír las palabras de Eriol tenia la seguridad de que todo estaría bien.

-¿Sabes algo? Siempre me ha sorprendido como afrontas estas situaciones-le dijo Eriol- Siempre pareces segura, como si nada te causara miedo.

-No creas que no siento temor, lo que sucede es que siempre que me he encontrado en situaciones difíciles estoy acompañada por gente muy especial para mi y ellos me dan el valor para seguir adelante.

-Un ejemplo es cuando estas con Sakura ¿verdad?

-Si, ella es una persona muy importante para mi.-respondió y luego añadió en voz mas baja, sonrojándose un poco- Otro ejemplo es ahora que estoy contigo.

-¿Yo también soy importante para ti?-pregunto un poco sorprendido

-Por supuesto que si.

-Gracias Tomoyo-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa y mirándola con ternura.

-No, gracias a ti por estar conmigo- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa y la mirada.

De nuevo caminaron en silencio. Eriol por fin estaba comprendiendo que le pasaba cuando estaba con Tomoyo...por fin iba comprendiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. La verdad era que desde hacia tiempo tenia sospechas pero ahora ya se estaba mas seguro...Tomoyo Daidouji le gustaba.

En ese momento el halcón paso volando sobre sus cabezas y segundos después una niña llego corriendo.

-¡Al fin los encuentro!-exclamo Rini-He estado solita en este horrible bosque...bueno, sola no, con el halcón-añadió al oír un chillido sobre su cabeza. Se acerco mas a ellos y les comento en voz baja-Ya se estaba quejando de que no lo mencione pero es que él no es precisamente lo que yo llamaría la mejor compañía.

Tomoyo rió discretamente

-Te entiendo Rini y me alegro de que estés bien, debe haber sido por la fuerza de tu corazón.

La niña no entendió bien lo que Tomoyo quería decirle así que se limito a dirigirle una sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca de fastidio cuando el halcón volvió alanzar uno de sus chillidos.

-¡Ya vamos!-le grito la niña y tomando la mano de Tomoyo y de Eriol se dirigió a ellos–Vengan, tenemos que buscar a los demás, el halcón se encargara de guiarnos.

Sakura, Meilin, Yeremi y Shaoran (este ultimo invisible) seguían buscando a los otros seis sin éxito (habían pasado por la espada del chico en el camino).

-Definitivamente separarnos fue de lo peor que pudimos hacer-comento Yeremi

-Si, ¿pero quien fue el que grito que siguiéramos al halcón?- le espeto Meilin

-¿Y que otra cosa podíamos hacer? Y no recuerdo que tu hayas tenido una mejor idea.

Meilin se cruzo de brazos. En eso tenia razón y ella se sintió mal por no haber podido hacer nada. Yeremi al no recibir la replica que esperaba de ella la miro con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que estaba triste. Intento pensar en algo que decir, ya fuera para que sonriera o para molestarla, lo que fuera con tal de no tener que mirar esa tristeza en sus ojos, pero extrañamente y por desgracia no se le ocurrió nada.

En ese instante el halcón apareció volando, seguido de Rini, Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Que alivio que estén bien-sonrió Sakura al verlos.

-Ahora ya solo faltan Hatoru, Denek, Aleatha y Shaoran- apunto Rini.

-¡Yo estoy aquí!- exclamo el joven chino.

-Oye, puedo oírte pero no te veo-le contestó Rini extrañada.

-Debe ser el poder de uno de los talismanes ¿verdad?-dijo Eriol.

-Eso es –respondió Sakura-Gracias a ese talismán Shaoran pudo volverse invisible pero...

-¿Pero que?-la animo Rini a proseguir.

-No se como volver a la normalidad-confesó Shaoran.

-Pero podrás hacerlo después ¿no?-inquirió Tomoyo.

Él no contesto. Hubo un silencio horrible roto por la voz siempre oportuna de Eriol.

-Si podrás, solo necesitas aprender a usar tu talismán correctamente.

-Que alivio-expresó Sakura como leyendo los pensamientos de todos pero esa sensación les duró muy poco. No muy lejos de ellos alguien gritó pidiendo ayuda.

-Creo que es Hatoru-dijo Tomoyo preocupada.

Corrieron hacia donde les pareció que provenía el grito. Mientras corrían, los tres elegidos faltantes se estrellaron contra ellos y la criatura que los perseguía pudo darles alcance. Se trataba de un animal con apariencia parecida a la de un triceratops. Tenia su cara ancha y regordeta en la que brillaban dos ojos como cuentas de color púrpura. En su cabeza tenia dos pequeños pero afilados cuernos y uno mas en su nariz con la diferencia de que este era mucho mas largo y puntiagudo. Sus cuatro patas se veían fuertes y pesadas y tenia una cola larga con púas que movía amenazadoramente.

Eriol hizo aparecer su báculo y creo un escudo mágico para protegerlos a todos justo en el momento en que el animal los embestía.

-No podré detenerlo mucho-les advirtió el ingles.

Nadie hizo ni dijo nada, simplemente sentían como si no pudieran hacerlo. De pronto a Shaoran se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Y si...?

-No funcionara- intervino Eriol mientras la bestia intentaba por cuarta ocasión atravesar la barrera-Este animal se guía mas por el olfato que por la vista.

Todos volvieron a quedarse callados sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Habrá que hacerle frente- dijo por fin Shaoran. Todos asintieron con decisión, menos Meilin. "Pero... ¿qué podemos hacer contra esa cosa?"pensaba la joven nerviosa "¿Qué es lo que puedo "yo" hacer?¿Acaso no puedo ayudar en nada? Debe haber algo, no se que pero algo. Debo ser valiente. ¡Si, eso! no puedo quedarme con las manos cruzadas viendo como todos mis amigos luchan. Y aunque yo no tenga magia...pero si tengo..."-se dijo recordando lo que le había dicho Eriol de que todos tienen magia en su interior-"¡tengo la magia suficiente como para ser útil!...¡No importa si no ayudo mucho, no voy a rendirme y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para salvar a mis amigos!

Meilin miro a la bestia desafiante y dejo de lado todos los miedos que la habían afligido desde que supo que era parte de los elegidos. Seria valiente y lucharía...lo haría por ellos, sus amigos, y también por ella misma.

-No te será tan fácil-le advirtió al extraño animal.

El halcón que seguía volando cerca de ellos lanzó un chillido que atrajo la atención de Meilin. La joven china notó que el ave llevaba algo rojo en sus patas y acto seguido lo dejaba caer justo sobre ella. El escudo de Eriol se desvaneció segundos después de que Meilin atrapó lo que el halcón había dejado caer...era uno de los 7 talismanes mágicos.

"Ayúdanos a salir de aquí"pidió la chica cerrando los ojos.

Al momento en que volvió a abrirlos los 10 elegidos se hallaban junto a la camioneta de Tomoyo...fuera del bosque.

Nueve de ellos tenían caras de desconcierto y la décima sonreía de oreja a oreja, colgándose una gotita roja traslucida al cuello.

-¡Y de repente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos afuera del bosque!- contaba una Sakura emocionada a un Kero intrigado-No sabíamos lo que había pasado pero Meilin nos explico que había sido gracias a uno de los 7 talismanes mágicos y que ella lo había encontrado. Según Eriol los talismanes funcionan contra el bosque por que son algo nuevo y especial de lo que no esta preparado. ¡Ah! y los talismanes son muy bonitos, además de útiles. Son dijes traslucidos con forma de gotitas y van amarrados a una linda cadenita dorada. El de Rini es rosa, el de Meilin rojo y el de Shaoran...bueno, no lo se por que como ya te conté no ha podido volverse visible de nuevo.

Kero se encontraba muy serio. Luego de que Sakura hubo terminado su relato el guardián solo guardo silencio y se acerco a mirar por la ventana. Se hallaban en una de las recamaras de la mansión que habían comprado los Li en Tomoeda. En los cuartos contiguos se hospedaban los otros elegidos y a la mañana siguiente partirían juntos a la escuela.

-¿Sabes Sakura? El día de hoy tu hermano se preocupo mucho cuando le avisaste que te quedarías en casa de Tomoyo, supongo que sospechaba que era mentira y que andabas en algo peligroso y...

-¡Hoe!-exclamo angustiada Sakura interrumpiéndolo- Tal parece que a mi hermano no se le puede ocultar nada...siempre se da cuenta de la verdad.

-Si yo siempre te lo he dicho. Aun recuerdo las miradas que me echaba cuando eras una card captor- a Kero lo recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo-¡ugh! ¡daba miedo!...pero a lo que iba es que tu hermano tenia razón. El día de hoy pasaste por muchos peligros...¡Y ni siquiera se te ocurrió llevarte las cartas!¡Se supone que siempre deberías tenerlas contigo!

-Es que ya se me había hecho tarde y por eso olvide llevármelas- se disculpó la ojiverde- Además de que no sabia que íbamos a ir a un bosque ni nada por el estilo.

-Pero ahora ya sabes que no debes separarte de ellas y si es posible cuando vuelvas a tener una de tus extrañas misiones llévanos a Yue y a mi contigo.

-Si, lo intentare.

Kero dio un tremendo bostezo.

-Ya es tardecito...oye Sakura mañana es tu primer día de clases ¿no crees que ya deberías acostarte?

-Es que no he terminado todas mis tareas ¿me ayudas?

-Pero ya sabes cual es mi precio-le advirtió Kero.

Sakura asintió resignada sabiendo que tendría que pasar a la dulceria.

-Entonces te ayudare-acepto Kero- pásame tu cuaderno de mate...

-¡Ya conozco las respuestas que pones!-le dijo Sakura enojada y luego con un leve sonrojo añadió- Y alguien ya va a ayudarme con eso.

-¿Quién?

-Cuando le estaba diciendo a Tomoyo que aun me hacían falta tareas Shaoran me escucho y se ofreció a ayudarme- le respondió intensificando el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Ese mocoso?...bueno, esta bien mientras no te pida nada a cambio por que dudo que fueran dulces...

-¡El me ayuda desinteresadamente!- lo defendió Sakura.

-Esta bien pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

-Mmmpp-Sakura miró su reloj-¡Ya es tarde y mañana me toca hacer servicio!...¡Tenemos que apurarnos Kero!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**HOLA!**

**Esta vez seré breve. Me tarde un poco mas en actualizar pero como verán el capitulo anterior era mas largo que de costumbre y este también lo es. De ahora en adelante actualizare aproximadamente cada dos semanas por que las clases ya están cercanas y me temo que aunque quiera no podré hacerlo mas rápido.**

**En este capi hubo un poco de romance y un poco de emoción...¿qué les pareció?.**

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, espero que sigan por aquí y mándenme sus reviews que todos son apreciados para mi y me sirven para mejorar.

**Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

9-REGRESO A CLASES

A la mañana siguiente Sakura estaba por salir de la mansión Li cuando recordó algo importante: su tarea de matemáticas.

"Shaoran dijo que dejaría mi cuaderno sobre la mesa...¡allí esta!"

Sakura guardo su cuaderno en su mochila y justo cuando daba la media vuelta escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-¿Ya te vas?-le preguntó Denek bajando las escaleras. Traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela y llevaba también su mochila.

-Es que hoy me toca servicio.

-A mi también me toca el servicio ¿te parece si nos vamos juntos?

Ella asintió sonriendo.

Pero una personita que había bajado a verificar que a Sakura no se le olvidara el cuaderno de mate (sabiendo lo despistada que es) no le pareció para nada una buena idea así que decidió seguirlos y vigilar muy de cerca que Denek no se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a su linda flor de cerezo.

-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Sakura y Denek hacían el aseo del salón ambos chicos platicaban muy a gusto, "demasiado a gusto" pensaba un tercer chico lleno de celos.

-¿Y tus hermanas también estarán en este grupo?-preguntó Sakura.

-Querrás decir mi hermana por que solo tengo una.

-Yo creí que tanto Aleatha como Hatoru eran...

-No, Hatoru es nuestra prima pero siempre hemos sido muy unidos entre los tres incluso mas que muchos que si son hermanos- una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en el rostro de Denek –A veces hemos tenido nuestras disputas pero siempre terminamos arreglando nuestras diferencias, después de todo solo nos tenemos a nosotros.

-¿Pero y sus papás?

-Nuestros padres murieron- respondió Denek secamente.

-Lo siento mucho, no quise recordártelo

-No hay problema-le respondió volviendo a sonreír- Yo siempre le perdono todo a las chicas lindas como tu.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura sintiéndose un poco apenada y cambiando de tema- Y dime, ¿ustedes tienen la misma edad?

-Hatoru tiene 14, Aleatha tiene 15 y yo 16.

-¿Entonces Hatoru aun va en segundo?

-Si, por eso ella no estará con nosotros, pero Aleatha si.

-¿Y a ella también le toco este salón?

-Si, creo que a todos los de nuevo ingreso de 3 año estarán aquí por que es el grupo con menos estudiantes.

-¿Qué bueno!-dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

-Veo que te pone muy contenta...¿es por alguien en especial?

-¿Alguien en especial?-repitió ella

-Me refiero a Shaoran.

Sakura se sonrojo y empezó a balbucear un poco.

-Bueno si un...quiero decir..por que el es...

-Te lo digo por que se ve que ustedes llevan una relación especial, ¿son novios?

Sakura no contesto. No era que no quisiera decírselo sino que no sabia que contestar. Shaoran y ella no llevaban una relación formal y ni siquiera había habido un beso entre ellos, sin embargo ambos sabían que lo que sentían el uno por el otro era especial.

-¿Entonces son algo así como amigovios?-pregunto Denek pero de nuevo Sakura no contestó-Tomare tu silencio como un si. Que bueno que no hay nada serio por que no podría creer que una chica bella y dulce como tu anduviera con un tipo como Shaoran Li. Además de que eso significa que tengo una oportunidad ¿no?-agregó tomando su mano.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestarle o siquiera entender del todo lo que Denek quería decirle uno de sus libros que había dejado sobre su asiento voló por los aires y golpeo al chico en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!¡¿Quién demonios hizo eso!

Sakura tomo su libro y corrió a su lugar para ver si veía algo extraño. Fijo la vista en su mochila y se dio cuenta de que dentro de esta estaba...

-¡Kero!¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto alarmada.

-Sakura...me encontraste.-suspiro el guardián-Es que decidí meterme a tu mochila para estar contigo por si pasa algo raro...

-¿Así que tu fuiste el que lanzo este cuaderno ¿verdad?-lo cortó reprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No se de que me hablas!...

-¡No finjas Kero!

-Pero es que...

A pesar de todo lo que Kero dijo Sakura no le creyó y dio por sentado que su guardián era culpable del incidente con el cuaderno haciendo otra de sus travesuras mientras un chico invisible veía a Denek con rabia. Le hubiera gustado aventarle todos los libros que había en el salón pero sabia que no debía dejarse llevar por sus arranques de celos si no quería ser descubierto.

-¡Buenos días!-saludo alegremente una joven al entrar al salón.

-¡Buenos días Meilin!...¿Shaoran no vino contigo?-preguntó Sakura.

-No, el no podrá venir por un tiempo...ya sabes por que. Mi tía esta hablando en estos momentos con los maestros.

.¿Y que les va a decir? ¿Mi hijo se ha vuelto invisible por culpa de un colgadije mágico y su ignorancia de cómo usarlo y por ello ruego que justifique sus faltas?-dijo Denek socarronamente e imitando una voz femenina.

-¡No seas tonto!-respondió Meilin con enojo-No se que valla a decirles pero conociendo a mi tía estoy segura de que será algo inteligente y creíble...no hay por que preocuparse, solo hay que dejarlo en sus manos.

-Ya veo que ese mocoso no ha podido volver a la normalidad ¿eh?-comentó Kero-Deberíamos tener cuidado con él y su nuevo poder...uno nunca sabe para que pueda usarlo. Incluso podría estar aquí en estos momentos y nosotros ni en cuenta.

-Oigan...¿qué hace el peluche aquí?-inquirió Meilin señalando a Kero

-¡¿A quien llamas peluche chiquilla!

-¡Yo no soy ninguna chiquilla!...

Unas voces conocidas se acercaban al salón. Sakura tomó a Kero y tapándole la boca lo guardo rápidamente en su mochila.

-¡Buenos días!-saludaron Rika, Chiharu y Naoko entrando al salón.

Sakura respondió al saludo y presentó a Denek a sus amigas. Poco después fueron llegando todos los demás alumnos y las clases dieron inicio. Denek, Aleatha, Eriol, Meilin y Yeremi fueron presentados a sus compañeros y todos fueron bien recibidos.

A Shaoran nadie lo pelo (obviamente) y solo se mantuvo ocupado de no hacer ruido y no chocar con nadie aunque en algunas ocasiones estuvo cerca de ser descubierto, como aquella vez en que dos tipos comenzaron a lanzarse una bolsita de colores de una de sus compañeras y de pronto la bolsa detuvo su trayectoria en el aire tan bruscamente como si hubiera chocado con algo pero no había nada. Se quedaron tan sorprendidos que hasta perdieron las ganas de jugar y devolvieron la bolsita a su dueña mientras Shaoran por su parte se llevaba la mano a la nuca dolorida y maldecía por lo bajo. También estaba aquella ocasión en que mientras veía a su amada Sakura olvidó reprimir un suspiro y una chica que estaba cerca de él lo escucho y al no poder verlo se asusto mucho. Para acabarla de amolar cuando la chica les contó a sus compañeros lo que le había pasado Naoko se puso a contarles una historia de terror en la que supuestamente esa escuela había sido derrumbada muchos años ante por un terremoto por lo que muchas personas habían fallecido y ahora sus almas vagaban por los salones de la escuela. ¡Pobre Sakura! A partir de ese momento no pudo tener un día tranquilo y Shaoran sospechaba que el miedo no se le pasaría en mucho tiempo.

Cuando las clases terminaron todos aprovecharon para estar mas tiempo con sus amigos y conversar sobre como les había ido.

-¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje a Hong Kong?- pregunto Rika a Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Siempre es bueno cambiar de aires-contestó Tomoyo.

-Nos divertimos mucho-añadió Sakura.

-Y por lo visto regresaron con refuerzos- comento Chiharu mirando a Meilin.

-No creí que volviéramos a estar con Hiragisawa y Meilin en el mismo grupo-añadió Naoko-¿Pero que paso con Li? ¿se quedo en Hong Kong?

-El también vendrá aquí-respondió Meilin-pero por ahora no pudo.

-¿Ustedes también vienen de Hong Kong ¿verdad?-les pregunto Rika a Denek y Aleatha. Ellos asintieron.

-¿Sabían que antes cuando llegaban alumnos nuevos a la escuela se tenia que hacer un rito ceremonial de bienvenida?- empezó a contar Yamazaki emocionado.

-¿Qué clase de rito?-preguntó Sakura intrigada mientras Chiharu ponía cara de resignación y fastidio.

-Pues veras, todos los alumnos del salón tenían que agarrarse de las manos y formar un circulo mientras los nuevos se colocaban en el centro vestidos de payasos y...

Yamazaki no pudo continuar con sus mentiras pues en ese momento Chiharu le dio un jalón y loo arrastro hacia la salida mientras se despedía de los demás con la mano y un "nos vemos mañana". Poco después Naoko y Rika también se despidieron.

-Escuchen...-dijo Meilin cuando las otras dos ya se habían alejado- Mi tía me dijo que tenemos que juntarnos los diez para tratar algo importante sobre...bueno, ya se imaginan de que. ¿Les parece si nos vemos el sábado a las seis de la tarde en casa de mi tía?

-.-.-.-..-.-

-Buenas noches-saludo Eriol a Meilin entrando a la sala de la mansión Li. Ella miro su reloj: las cinco con cincuenta y siete.

-Si que eres puntual.

Eriol se limito a sonreír por respuesta.

-¿No están los demás?

-Eres el primero que llega y Rini fue a buscar a Shaoran que no lo hemos visto desde la comida.

-Querrás decir que no has sabido de él desde la comida y que no lo has visto desde que se volvió invisible.

-Bueno, si eso.

-¿Crees que los otros tarden mucho en llegar?

-Yeremi seguro no, siempre ha sido muy puntual. En cuanto a los demás...bueno, seguro que por lo menos llegan antes que Sakura.

-¿Tu y Yeremi siempre han tenido esa forma tan peculiar de llevarse?-inquirió Eriol recordando las disputas que solían tener esos dos por nada.

-Sí, desde que nos conocimos en primer año de primaria-respondió ella con una mirada melancólica- Siempre estamos peleando por que somos muy diferentes. Algunas veces es muy serio, me parece que se cree muy maduro. Tiene cierto parecido con Shaoran, por eso es que eran buenos amigos.

-Pero a pesar de que se la pasen peleando se ve que se tienen cariño a su manera

-Tal vez algo hay de eso-respondió Meilin sonrojándose levemente y desviando la mirada. Luego cambio de tema- En cambio con Denek las cosa han sido diferentes, yo diría que hasta conflictivas.

-Me he percatado de que entre Shaoran y él hay cierta rivalidad.

-Así es. Recuerdo que se llevaban mas o menos bien...hasta que pasamos a tercer año. Denek cambió y desde entonces se convirtieron en algo así como enemigos. Se la pasaban compitiendo para ver quien era mejor en calificaciones, deportes y todo eso. Cuando Shaoran era bueno en algo Denek hacia todo lo posible para ser mejor. Si Shaoran se apuntaba en alguna competencia o concurso o lo que fuera, Denek también lo hacia. En fin, no se por que pero Denek parecía querer quitarle a Shaoran todo lo que fuera importante para él y demostrar así que era superior.

Mientras Meilin hablaba Eriol vio algo por la ventana que llamo bastante su atención.

-Creo que el día de hoy Sakura no llegara tarde.

-Seria un milagro- observó Meilin.

-¿Tu crees que Denek aun intente quitarle a Shaoran lo que es importante para él?

-No lo se-respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros-¿Por qué?

-Por que últimamente lo he visto muy cercano con Sakura. Tan solo ahora viene con ella.- dijo señalando a la ventana.

Meilin volvió la vista a donde Eriol señalaba y efectivamente: la oji verde venia junto con Denek, platicando alegremente. El milagro había sucedido y Sakura llegaba justo a las seis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**HOLA! **

Estoy de vuelta. ¿Cómo les ha ido en este regreso a clases? Es mi primera semana y ya empiezo a extrañar las vacaciones, pero ni hablar, ¿que se le puede hacer, al menos estoy contenta de ver a mis amigos. Este capi es para conocer un poco mas a nuestros nuevos personajes, espero que no les haya aburrido.

Gracias a los que leen mi historia(aunque creo que no son muchos y cada vez disminuye el numero ) y sobre todo gracias por sus reviews.

Vampisandi: un agradecimiento especial para ti que siempre me apoyas. No te preocupes, el siguiente capi se diría que esta dedicado a mi lindo Shao aunque trato de ser pareja con todos mis personajes.¡Hasta pronto!


	10. Chapter 10

10-DESVENTAJAS DE SER INVISIBLE.

Una vez que todos estuvieron presentes la señora Ieran Li les explico que tendrían que viajar a Inglaterra en dos o tres semanas para buscar otro de los 7 talismanes mágicos y si tenían suerte encontrarían mas de uno.

-¿Pero como vamos a ir hasta allá?-la cuestiono Meilin- Y además no es época de vacaciones.

-Eso será muy fácil con ayuda de tu talismán.

-¡Cierto!...¿lo ves Rini? ¡mi talismán es mas útil que el tuyo!-dijo burlona.

-¡¿Y que!...el mío es mas lindo- contesto la niña sacándole la lengua a su hermana la cual la imitó.

Ieran Li las miro con una mezcla de desaprobación y resignación y tratando de ignorarlas continuo hablando.

-Convendría que se sigan reuniendo con frecuencia para planear bien todo, si lo desean pueden reunirse aquí-ellos asintieron agradeciéndole- ¿Apetecen bajar a tomarse un té?

-.-.-.-

Unos minutos después todos estaban sentados a la mesa con excepción de Rini y Tomoyo que habían ido a ayudar en la cocina.

Tomoyo llego y comenzó a repartir los vasos acomodándolos uno a uno en la mesa frente a su amigos.

-Este es para Sakura, este para Meilin, este para Yeremi y este es para ti Li-concluyo repartiendo el ultimo.

-¡Oye... yo estoy aquí!- se quejó Shaoran al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Lo siento Li, yo creí que estabas aquí-se disculpo la ojiazul con una risita, se sentó en una silla vacía y unos segundos después llego Rini con otros vasos que a diferencia de Tomoyo repartió rápidamente y luego tomo asiento.

-¡Rini, no te sientes sobre mi!

-Lo siento, no te vi- se disculpo la pequeña parándose de inmediato.

-Primero fue Tomoyo y luego tú.

-¿Ella también se sentó en tus piernas?

-¡No Rini!

-Supongo que hubieras preferido que fuera ella ¿verdad?- comentó Denek mordazmente.

-¡No seas...

-¡Basta ya!- los reprendió Sakura.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras uno miraba con rabia al otro quien hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser por que no podía verlo.

En el transcurso de la cena ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar el ver detenidamente y con asombro como el vaso de Shaoran se elevaba por los aires como levitando y sus galletas desaparecían a mordidas invisibles.

Shaoran no se sentía nada cómodo con esa situación y por fin harto de eso gritó:

-¡Dejen de verme como si fuera un fenómeno de circo! ¡¿quieren!

-Pero si nadie te esta viendo Shaoran, no podemos-comentó Eriol mientras que al igual que todos los de más desviaba la mirada.

El ambarino soltó un bufido y sin decir nada salió del comedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala. Realmente se sentía muy extraño y molesto. Sabia que se invisible le traería alguna que otra dificultad pero en general creyó que seria divertido, sin embargo le estaba trayendo muchas molestias haciéndolo sentir ignorado y a la vez desagradablemente el centro de atención. Mientras se preguntaba cuando regresaría a la normalidad alguien entro en la sala. Se trataba de Meilin.

-¿Shaoran?...¿estas aquí?

El chico, que no se encontraba de humor, no contestó.

-¿Tampoco esta aquí?-inquirió Sakura entrando tras Meilin con Rini, Denek y Yeremi.

Meilin negó con la cabeza.

Al escuchar a la oji verde y saber que lo buscaba Shaoran se alegro un poco.

-¿Y para que quieren encontrarlo? Con el genio que se carga ahorita...-dijo Yeremi

-Sí, realmente no sé por que se molesta...¡que inmaduro!-añadió Rini.

-Déjenlo que se quede perdido, ¡mejor para nosotros!-agregó Denek.

-¿Dónde estará ese bobo?- se pregunto Meilin en voz alta antes e que salieran de la sala. La alegría que había provocado Sakura en Shaoran había durado muy poco. Ahora, después de oír hablar así de él se sentía mas molesto que al principio.

Se dirigió a uno de los cuartos para huéspedes que casi no usaban pues creyó que nadie lo molestaría en ese lugar, pero para su desgracia estaba equivocado, ya que mientras él se encontraba recostado en la cama una de las sirvientas entró riendo tontamente con un tipo que la besuqueaba y casi le caen encima. Afortunadamente el ambarino logró levantarse a tiempo y saliendo apresurado del cuarto dejo que aquellos dos siguieran con sus asuntos pero esta vez con privacidad.

"¡Cielos! ¡que gente tan inoportuna!"-pensaba el joven Li molesto-"¿Qué culpa tenia yo de haber estado en el momento y lugar equivocados? Hasta creo que prefiero oír como hablan mal de mi que andar haciendo mal tercio en esas situaciones"

Caminaba por un corredor de la casa y de pronto vio a Sakura salir de una habitación y enseguida dirigirse a otra, tocar la puerta y al no recibir respuesta abrirla asomando la cabeza y preguntando:

-¿Shaoran estas aquí?

-De hecho estoy de este lado.

Ella voltio a su izquierda.

-El otro lado...-comentó resignado.

-¡Oh, lo siento!-esta vez voltio al lado correcto-Hmm...¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Si, claro.

-Antes que nada ¿estas enojado?

-Un poco...pero no es contigo Sakura.-se apresuro a añadir.

-¿Entonces por que nos evitas a todos?

-La verdad es que me siento un poco incomodo...ya sabes, por lo de ser invisible.

-No debe ser nada fácil estar en tu situación pero creo que lo mas importante es que estés con nosotros, con tus amigos. Nosotros te apoyamos-dijo Sakura animándolo-Además ya oíste a Eriol, eso se solucionara .

-Si pero ¿hasta cuándo?

Sakura no contestó.

-¿Con quien hablas Sakura?-preguntó Tomoyo que acababa de llegar a donde ellos estaban.

-Con Shaoran.

-Eso imagine. ¡Que bueno que los encuentro a los dos! Mañana tenemos planeado ir al parque, ¿les gustaría ir?

Sakura de inmediato asintió emocionada.

-¿Y tu Shaoran?-preguntó la oji azul.

-Estoy aquí...-dijo él resignado al notar que ella preguntaba hacia el lado equivocado-Y no se, no me parece buena idea en mi estado.

-Lo dices como si tuvieras una enfermedad terminal- comentó Tomoyo- Yo no veo por que no podrías ir...no te limites tu solo de esa forma. Además ya todos dijeron que irán y tu no puedes faltar.

-Esta bien-acepto finalmente el ambarino.

-Entonces ya esta-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y luego se dirigió a su amiga-Eriol, Yeremi y yo ya nos vamos, ¿vienes con nosotros Sakura?

-Si. Nos vemos mañana Shaoran...-el joven Li solo mascullo un "no lo creo" y Sakura al darse cuenta a que se refería se rectifico empeorando las cosas-Bueno, me ves mañana o...mmm...adiós.

Ambas jóvenes se despidieron de él y se retiraron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente en el parque:

-Somos nueve, falta alguien- anuncio Hatoru.

-Creo que olvidaste contarme a mi- se escucho la voz de Shaoran.

-Ah si, disculpa. Ya estamos todos.

-¿Y a donde vamos primero?-preguntó Yeremi.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver que pasa por allá?-propuso Meilin señalando a lo lejos a un montan de personas reunidas- Hay mucha gente, de seguro hay algo divertido.

-Tal vez se trate de un espectáculo callejero-apuntó Rini

-O tal vez haya una barata de ropa-opinó Tomoyo.

-Si se trata de ropa de marca me gustaría verla-agregó Aleatha.

Al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a ese lugar y averiguar de una vez por todas de que se trataba. Resultó que una famosa compañía de helados estaba promocionando sus nuevo producto y llevando acabo una serie de concursos, espectáculos, exhibiciones y otras cosa parecidas. Antes de retirarse del evento un señor con mal gesto paso a repartirles un helado a cada uno. Ya cuando se marchaban Sakura se percató de algo y diciendo a los demás que se adelantaran regreso con el señor.

-Disculpe, ¿podría regalarme otro? Es para...

-Lo siento, es solo uno por persona-la cortó groseramente.

-Es que no es para mi, es para un amigo, es que él no puede venir por que...-Sakura ya no supo que decir.

-No niña, no puedo dártelo. Si quieres ve y cómpralo y deja de molestarme.

Dándole la espalda empezó a caminar sin prestarle atención a la oji verde pero casi al instante tropezó y Sakura se apresuro a ayudarle a levantarse. El señor le agradeció y se disculpo con ella por su anterior comportamiento.

-Es que hoy no ha sido mi día y eso me tiene de muy mal humor pero como sea no debí desquitarme contigo...

Se quedaron hablando unos minutos pero finalmente el señor se despidió para seguir con sus deberes, no sin antes regalarle a Sakura otro de los helados.

Mientras caminaba para alcanzar a sus amigos Sakura preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Estas por aquí Shaoran?

-Si- respondió el aludido pasados unos segundos.

-Creo que no debiste hacerlo

-¿Qué?-pregunto Shaoran intentando sonar inocente.

-Aquel señor menciono haber tropezado con algo pero no se veía nada.

-Ah eso..lo siento, es que no me gustó para nada la forma en que te hablo y...bueno, lo hice sin pensar. ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

Sakura se quedo meditándolo unos segundos.

-No-contestó por fin entregándole el helado que le correspondía.

-Gracias Sakura y lamento que por mi culpa te hayan visto como una "abusiva sin causa".

Ella se rió ante el comentario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los otros 8 elegidos caminaban por el parque platicando alegremente con excepción de Eriol que iba muy serio y de pronto se paró en seco.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó Tomoyo notando de inmediato que algo le preocupaba.

-Aun no lo se-respondió el chico misteriosamente.

-Oigan ¿no les parece que Sakura esta tardándose mucho?-preguntó Hatoru inquieta.

-Déjala, ya nos alcanzara.-le dijo Yeremi

-Mejor ve por ella Denek-insistió Hatoru.

El chico hizo lo que le pidió su prima si objetar.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-le preguntó Rini a Eriol que seguía extraño.

-Tomoyo, ¿recuerdas que cuando Sakura estaba transformando las cartas yo realizaba un hechizo para alejar a la gente?

-Si, Li lo descubrió.

-Pues alguien esta realizando el mismo hechizo ahora.

Ellos miraron a su alrededor y se percataron de que efectivamente no se veía a nadie cerca además de ellos diez.

-¿Pero para que?-preguntó Meilin.

-No lo se, pero además puedo percibir otra magia extraña, una que no reconozco.

-¿Quieres decir que...?-empezó a decir Aleatha.

-Tengan cuidado-les advirtió Eriol y en ese instante un extraño humo color púrpura empezó a salir del suelo provocando que tosieran, los ojos se les empañaran de lagrimas y sus cuerpos y magia se debilitaran.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Siento como si me quitaran las fuerzas...

-Me cuesta respirar.

Los chicos se quejaban sin saber que eso apenas era el comienzo.

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto Sakura?-preguntó Denek acercándosele.

-Es cierto, ya nos retrasamos mucho.

-¿Retrasamos?-repitió Denek y luego dándose cuenta a que se refería ella añadió en tono aburrido- Ah...Shaoran...

-Si, "Shaoran"- contestó el ambarino enfatizando su nombre- Ya puede irte, enseguida los alcanzamos.

-Tu puedes quedarte por aquí, ni quien note la diferencia- le dijo mordazmente mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y se dirigía a ella- Vamonos Saku.

-Es que..-empezó a decir la oji verde.

-¡No vayas con él Sakura!-le gritó Shaoran lleno de celos.

-¿Con quien prefieres ir Sakura?-le preguntó Denek

Pero ella ya no les prestaba atención. No muy lejos de allí podía ver como algo extraño les pasaba a sus amigos y sin decir nada hecho a correr hacia ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Detrás de Tomoyo el humo comenzó a formar una extraña figura semi humana parecida a la de un ogro gigante. Solo Eriol se percato de la extraña figura que en esos momentos se disponía a atacar a Tomoyo y sin pensarlo dos veces el chico murmuro un hechizo que despidiendo una luz cegadora golpeo al monstruo, el cual, lanzando un atronador chillido, volvió a meterse bajo tierra para salir de nuevo frente a Hatoru. La chica gritó retrocediendo asustada. El monstruo la atacó y Hatoru cerró los ojos esperando recibir el golpe, pero en vez de eso sintió como alguien la empujaba a su derecha haciéndola caer. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Eriol había intentado ayudarla pero aquel humo y el hechizo anterior lo habían debilitado y sabiendo que no podría realizar otro hechizo con éxito hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento: quitar a la chica del camino que llevaba ese ataque aunque eso significara tener que tomar su lugar y sufrir las consecuencias. Eriol recibió el golpe y fue lanzado lejos. Sintió como si el humo entrara en su cuerpo provocándole heridas internas. Se levanto con dificultad solo para ver como el monstruo se preparaba para darle otro golpe. Ya no sentia fuerzas para defenderse.

-¡Escudo!

Una barrera apareció frente al ogro de humo, impidiéndole concluir su ataque. Sakura había llegado en el momento preciso. Los efectos de aquel extraño humo aun seguían en el aire pero en mucho menor potencia que al principio. Sakura observó a su alrededor: todos sus amigos se hallaban desmayados, con excepción de Eriol y Hatoru que estaba sentada en el piso viendo todo con los ojos muy abiertos, abriéndolos aun mas cuando vio a la card master. Eriol sonrió al verla llegar y se desplomo en el suelo desmayado. Denek y Shaoran llegaron corriendo.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?-exclamo Denek llamando la atención de el ogro que había estado tratando de golpear a Eriol sin obtener resultado. El monstruo intento atacar esta vez a Sakura quien reacciono rápido.

-¡Salto!-grito esquivando por poco el golpe.

-¡Shaoran, Denek, corran a donde esta Eriol mientras yo lo distraigo...la carta escudo los protegerá!

-¡Pero...

-¡Háganlo por favor! Yo estaré bien-dijo esquivando otro golpe.

-Sakura ¡no!

-Confía en mi Shaoran- le pidió la oji verde.

El ambarino apretó los puños y fue junto con Denek a donde se hallaba Eriol.

Sakura saltó una vez mas, cayendo junto a Hatoru e inclinándose para quedar a su altura pues la rubia seguía sentada en el piso.

-Hatoru, debes correr con los otros...

-No puedo. Yo...no me siento bien.

-Es cierto, tu también fuiste afectada por...espera ¿cómo es que no te desmayaste como los demás?

-No...no lo sé, yo...-balbuceo Hatoru poniéndose muy pálida.

-Por favor no te desmayes ahora, aguanta un poco mas- le dijo Sakura preocupada poniéndose de pie para enfrentar al ogro que ya estaba cerca de ellas.

-¡Viento!

El plan resulto y el ogro fue lanzado lejos dándole mas tiempo a Sakura .

-Usare la carta fuerza para llevarte a un lugar seguro y...

-No será necesario- escucho la voz de Shaoran- Yo la llevare. Denek y yo ya nos ocupamos de levar a todos al escudo.

Shaoran cargo a Hatoru.

-Gracias. Apresúrate y cuida de Hatoru y los demás...yo me encargare de este monstruo.

-¿Estarás bien Sakura?

-Si, no te preocupes- contesto y al ver que no lo convencía del todo añadió- Prometo no arriesgarme demasiado y pedir tu ayuda si yo no puedo hacerlo sola.

Shaoran se alejo corriendo aun preocupado pero con la confianza de que Sakura era una persona que siempre salía librada con su valor.

El ogro se había librado de viento y para asombro de Sakura se había vuelto a esconder bajo tierra.

"¿Dónde está, ¿dónde está, ¡Ay no!...¿Ahora que hago?"

De nuevo el ogro salió de la tierra frente a su victima, tomando por sorpresa a Sakura que cayó al suelo.

-¡Viento!-repitió la oji verde pero el monstruo solo retrocedió unos centímetros librándose rápidamente del ataque de la carta. Sakura comprobó con amargura que una misma técnica no funcionaria dos veces. Volvió a usar a salto para esquivar al ogro pero sabia que tendría que hacer algo mas que huir si quería derrotarlo.

"Solo debo ocuparme de esquivar el golpe mientras pienso como deshacerme de esta cosa"-pensó la oji verde-"¿Que carta puedo usar? Ni siquiera se contra que estoy peleando en realidad...puedo sentir una magia extraña que lo controla pero no se bien de donde proviene...un momento...

-¡Escudo!- invocó Sakura desprotegiendo a sus amigos y encerrando al ogro que enloqueció al estar allí encerrado e intentó liberarse por todos los medio, sin obtener resultado alguno. Empezó a disolverse poco apoco hasta que desapareció por completo.

Sakura se quedo mirándolo asombrada pero se obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento y corrió a ver a sus amigos.

**HOLA!**

¿Les gustó el capitulo? Pobrecito de Shaoran no? Pero creo que debería mejor tratar de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, después de todo ¿quién no ha querido ser invisible alguna vez? Oigan...eso del helado de regalo no se de donde lo saque, creo que quedo medio raro pero decidí ponerlo de todos modos. Y no se preocupen ese Denek no se va a salir con la suya ¿o si? No, yo no lo creo por que a pesar de que a Sakura le cae muy bien no se puede comparar con lo que siente por Shaoran.

Hablando de otra cosa, perdón si me atraso en actualizar después es que ahora todo se me esta juntando, en primer lugar la escuela que apenas si empezamos y ya tengo libros que leer, tareas, trabajos y exposiciones que hacer y luego además de mi historia estoy cooperando con otra que se llama "Reinos en guerra"(si gustan checarla no me enojo) y aunque no es mía ayudo un poquito al autor.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Ya necesitaba ver que me apoyan, así si dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Sin mas por el momento me despido de ustedes con un gran abrazo.

HASTA PRONTO!


	11. Chapter 11

11-UN POCO DEL PASADO KETMIN.

Sakura estaba sentada sobre la hierba en el jardín de la mansión de Japón de los Li. El jardín era tan grande que a ella le parecía un pequeño bosque en el que podía internarse y alejarse de la civilización para gozar de la naturaleza. Le gustaba mucho estar en ese lugar, pensando, analizando o simplemente relajándose mientras veía como los árboles se mecían suavemente con el viento o como las ardillas jugueteaban y los pájaros revoloteaban entonando dulces melodías.

-¿Aun estas aquí?-la voz de Shaoran la sorprendió un poco.

Ella asintió.

-¿Cómo sigue Eriol?

El chico tardo un poco en responder, como pensando que palabras usar.

-Parece que lo suyo es un tanto...complicado.

Sakura agacho la cabeza- Shaoran se sentó a su lado.

-No estés triste. De no ser por ti todos estaríamos así o mas bien peor.

-Pero es que...

-Si alguien debe sentirse mal soy yo- la corto el ambarino- No pude hacer nada para ayudarte. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió algo para acabar con ese ogro de humo.

-Yo tampoco tengo mucho merito, es algo que ya había hecho antes-respondió la oji verde melancólica- En una ocasión que Eriol hacia de las suyas Kero y Yue no podían regresar a su falsa identidad y eso se debía a la magia que estaba utilizando él sobre los dos guardianes. Esta vez fue algo parecido ya que el ogro estaba siendo manejado por una magia exterior y al encerrarlo en el escudo aquella magia y el ogro perdieron contacto y de esa forma pude acabar con él. Después de todo no era un ser vivo si no solo un truco de magia y sin embargo...

-Sin embargo nos causo grandes problemas- termino la frase Shaoran- Pero la verdad Sakura es que a pesar de lo que me dices yo creo que fue una gran idea.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Sabes Shaoran? Yo...te extraño.

El chico se quedo muy sorprendido y sin saber que decir.

-Quiero decir que...extraño verte.

-Ahora que lo pienso me alegro de haber sido yo quien encontrara este talismán –contestó con una sonrisa, siendo ahora Sakura la sorprendida- Y eso es por que de haberlo encontrado tú no habría podido seguir viendo tu sonrisa.

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Sakura.

-Sakura te prometo que en cuanto encuentre la forma de volver a ser visible tú seras la primera que lo sepa.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si, de verdad...

-¡Sakura!...¡Shaoran!- se escucharon los gritos cada vez mas cercanos de Rini.

-¡Estamos por aquí!-contestó el ambarino a el llamado de su primita.

La pequeña llegó corriendo exaltada.

-¡Eriol, Eriol...

-¿Qué pasa con él?-preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

Rini espero a que su respiración se regularizara un poco para contestar.

-Ya esta mejor, acaba d despertar.

Ambos chicos se alegraron y corrieron a ver a su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eriol despertó sintiéndose cansado, mareado y débil. Estaba recostado en la cama suave de un cuarto que no reconocía. A sus pies pudo distinguir a dos personas sentadas en la orilla de colchón, una en cada extremo.

-¡Esta abriéndolos ojos!-gritó Rini contenta.

Tomoyo, que no había apartado la mirada de él desde que habían llegado, ya se había percatado de ello.

-No creías que me iba a pasar todo el día dormido ¿ verdad?-inquirió Eriol intentando levantarse pero ambas chicas se lo impidieron obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo-Supongo que tengo que seguir holgazaneando.

-Así es, por tu propio bien- contestó Rini- Iré a avisarle a los demás...¡se alegraran tanto!

Y dicho esto salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la recamara.

-¿Como te sientes Eriol?

-Mmmm...creo que el golpe de esa cosa no me dejo muy bien que digamos pero...no tengo ningún hueso roto, aun poseo mis cinco sentidos, o eso creo y ...¿todos ustedes están bien?

Tomoyo asintió.

-Entonces no tengo de que quejarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hatoru ¿qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó Aleatha llamando a la puerta.

La rubia no respondió. Se quedó como estaba, tendida sobre su cama y con las manos aferradas fuertemente a la almohada que sostenía sobre su cabeza.

-¡Abre ya la maldita puerta!- escucho que gritaba Denek

-¡Déjenme en paz¡Quiero estar sola!-respondió por fin.

-Escucha, no fue tu culpa. Se supone que tendría que haberse desmayado y ya...¿Cómo ibas a saber que eso pasaría?

"¿Cómo iba a saberlo?"-peso Hatoru-"Últimamente todos los planes nos han salido mal...¿por qué creímos que este iba a ser diferente?...Somos unos inútiles."

-¡Deja de hacer tus berrinches!-gritó su primo nuevamente- Por tu culpa tuvimos que irnos de casa de Li. ¿No crees que deberíamos estar con los otros esperando ver como sigue Eriol?

-Lo que creo es que eso seria muy hipócrita- contestó con sinceridad- ¡Y ya déjenme que no pienso abrirles!

-Hatoru...-intento seguir Aleatha pero su hermano la detuvo.

-Vamonos. Es mejor que este sola.

Aleatha asintió y ambos se alejaron del cuarto de su prima.

Hatoru recordó la ultima vez que había visto a Eriol, hacia aproximadamente una hora, recostado sobre una cama, inconsciente.

Una dulce voz femenina resonó en su cabeza.

_**"Siempre debes buscar hacer el bien".**_

Unas lagrimas brotaron de sus grandes ojos verdes.

"No puedo mamá...no tengo el valor"

La imagen de Eriol volvió a su mente.

"Yo no quise hacerle daño, es mi amigo...esto no tenia que ser así"

_**"Siempre debes buscar hacer el bien"**_

"Papá, mamá...ayúdenme"

**...flash back...**

-¡Papá¡Mamá¡Ayúdenme!

Los señores Ketmin llegaron corriendo al cuarto de su pequeña, encendiendo rápidamente las luces. La niña levitaba junto con algunos de sus juguetes. Tenia los ojos cerrados y manoteaba en el aire desesperada. Su padre subió a la cama y cargó a su hija abrazándola con fuerza mientras le susurraba que se calmara, que todo estaría bien y que despertara. La pequeña abrió los ojos y al instante todos los objetos que levitaban cayeron al suelo.

-¡Papi! Tuve otro de esos sueños...¡fue hodible!

-Fue solo un sueño-la tranquilizo su padre sentándose en la cama. Su esposa se sentó junto a el tomando las manos de su hija entre las suyas.

-Pero fue tan real. Estábamos yo, Aleatha y Denek, aunque parecíamos un poco mas grandes, y un señor nos gritaba y...después le pego a mi primo...él estaba llorando. Iba a pegarnos también a nosotras pero...en eso desperté. Estaba muy asustada.

-Sabes que tu mamá y yo no dejaríamos que eso pasara y tus tíos tampoco.

-Pero ninguno de ustedes estaba...yo estaba sola.

Ambos padres se miraron. Sabían lo que esos sueños querían decir, sabían que no eran sueños normales...por que su hija tampoco lo era.

-No Hatoru-le dijo sus mamá tiernamente-Acabas de decirnos que estabas con tus primos. Tu los quieres mucho y ellos a ti. Denek y Aleatha estarán a tu lado , apóyate en ellos y no olvides que tu papi y yo siempre, siempre estaremos contigo...sin importar lo que pase.

-Y te tengo una buena noticia- continuo su padre con una gran sonrisa- Hace un rato hiciste levitar muchos objeto. Tu magia esta mejorando mucho.

-¿De veras lo crees?

-Si, en serio. ¿Pero sabes que Hatu? Tener magia no es fácil. Vendrán muchas pruebas que tendrás que superar.¿Saldrás adelante verdad?

-Claro que si papi.

-Pero lo mas importante de tus poderes es saberlos utilizar-le dijo su madre mirándola a los ojos con seriedad- Pase lo que pase siempre debes buscar hacer el bien...¿me prometes que así será Hatoru?

-Si mami...lo prometo.

**...fin del flash back...**

-Perdóname mamá...no pude cumplir la promesa.

Mas lagrimas siguieron cayendo de los ojos de Hatoru hasta que finalmente vencida por el cansancio cayó en un sueño profundo e intranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me preocupa Hatoru.

Aleatha rompió el silencio que había entre ella y Denek. Estaban en la sala de su casa, con la cabeza gacha, la vista fija en el suelo, las manos entrelazadas y un sinfín de pensamientos en la mente que los agobiaban.

-Esta pasando por momentos difíciles-contesto su hermano levantando la cabeza y tratando de tranquilizarla-Ya ves, primero fue lo de Horus y ahora lo de Eriol.

-Si, aun recuerdo su cara cuando volvimos a verlo en el bosque.

-Esa Hatoru es tan discreta- dijo Denek irónicamente.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Aleatha.

-¿Recuerdas cuando le regalaron a Horus?

-¡Como olvidarlo!-respondió el chico compartiendo la sonrisa de su hermana-¡Ella estaba tan contenta que saltaba de alegría!

**...flash back...**

-¿Y ese humo tan extraño¿están quemando loa alfombra o algo así?

Hatoru, Aleatha y Denek se rieron. Un extraño humo de color azul celeste salía del suelo formando la figura de un caballo.

-No tía-respondió la pequeña Hatoru- Es mi nuevo truco de magia.

-Ah, muy bonito Hatu. ¿Y ustedes niños tienen algo nuevo que mostrarme?-inquirió dirigiéndose a Aleatha y Denek.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Su madre los miró estrictamente.

-Últimamente han estado muy flojos. Saben que es importante que mejoren su magia.

-Vamos, no los regañes hoy amor...es cumpleaños de Hatoru- los defendió su padre que acababa de llegar-Bonito caballo...

-Gracias, aunque aun no se para que pueda servir.

-¡Bah! Ya le encontraras utilidad después, pero hoy nada de magia, es un día especial. Acabo de ir a comprarte un enorme pastel de chocolate.

-¡Gracias tío¡Es mi favorito!

-Lo sé y también el de mis niños- dijo tiernamente mirando a sus hijos que le correspondieron con una sonrisa- ¿Y que paso con tus papis Hatu¿Dónde están?

-Justo aquí hermano-contestó el hombre que acababa de llegar con su esposa, la cual ocultaba algo tras su espalda. Hatoru se lanzó a abrasarlos.

-¿Te gusta mi caballo papi? También puedo cambiarlos en otros animales ¿quieres ver?

-Bueno, muéstrame.

Hatoru cerro los ojos concentrándose. Poco apoco el caballo se fue transformando...en un halcón.

Los cuatro adultos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué un halcón Hatoru?

-Es que anoche lo soñé.

-Pues que crees?- le dijo su mamá sonriendo y mostrándole lo que había estado ocultando tras su espalda. Era una jaula grande y dentro de esta estaba un halcón con un collar dorado que tenia pequeñas runas rojas dibujadas-Este es tu regalo ¿te gusta?

**...fin del flash back...**

-En ese tiempo nuestros padres seguían con vida...los extraño mucho-susurro Aleatha con los ojos humedecidos.

-Pero que dices. Papá casi nunca estaba en casa y mamá era demasiado estricta.

-Si comparas a Mamá con el tío Freick se queda muy atrás en eso de ser estricto ¿no crees?

Denek no contestó. Aleatha lamento haberle recordado a su tutor pues sabia perfectamente que su hermano lo odiaba.

Denek se levanto y sin decir nada se marcho dejándola sola.

"La verdad es que tu también los extrañas" pensó la chica derramando unas lagrimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Tomoyo?

La oji azul levantó la mirada del libro que leía.

-¿Qué sucede Eriol?

-Dime la verdad...¿Shaoran te contrato para ser mi linda enfermera personal?

-Claro que no-contesto Tomoyo riendo-¿Por qué?

-Por que has estado conmigo todo el día y te lo agradezco pero creo que ya deberías irte.

-Ah...ya no quieres que este aquí.

-No, no, no es por eso-se apresuro a decir Eriol al ver y escuchar a una Tomoyo triste- Me encantaría que te quedaras pero ya es tarde y no quiero causarte problemas en casa.

Tomoyo miro su reloj: las 11:35. Ya era noche y ni siquiera había hablado para avisar que tardaría. Seguro ya estarían preocupados por ella e incluso buscándola. De pronto el sonido de su teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Tomoyo donde estas!

-Mama...perdón, olvide llamar. Estoy aquí cerca, en casa de Li.

Eriol miraba a Tomoyo mientras ella hablaba con su madre disculpándose y tratando de explicar el motivo de su tardanza(claro omitiendo los detalles de ogros de humo atacando).

Tomoyo era siempre tan dulce...se había quedado con él todo ese tiempo y por ello ahora estaba pasando por ese apuro. Eso lo hacia sentir culpable, sobre todo por que no se arrepentía de no haberle hecho notar antes que ya estaba anocheciendo. Era tan agradable estar con ella...oír sus platicas, ver sus ojos...esos hermosos ojos azules que reflejaban su sencillez, ternura y viveza. ¿Cómo arrepentirse de haber tenido su compañía?

Tomoyo colgó su teléfono suspirando.

-Te lo dije.

-Un poco tarde, pero...gracias por tu predicción.

-Cualquiera podía saber que eso pasaría. No se necesita ser mago.

El teléfono de la chica volvió a sonar.

-¿Bueno?...gracias, voy para allá. Adiós.

-Que conversación tan larga...¿puedo preguntar quien era?

-Mis guardaespaldas ya casi han llegado por mi. Voy a esperarlas afuera.

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerte el haberme aguantado tanto?

-Solo recupérate pronto ¿si?

-Lo intentare, pero pídeme algo mas...lo que sea.

-Mmm...no se.

-Mira que esta oportunidad no se la doy a cualquiera.

-Eso si- rió la chica-Bueno¿qué te parece si me llevas a tomar un helado o algo así? Claro, en cuanto te recuperes.

El plan de Eriol había dado resultado. En su mente había pasado algo como el cine, pero un helado estaba bien.

-Trato hecho.

-Entonces nos vemos luego-se despidió Tomoyo saliendo del cuarto.

-Bye.

Eriol se recostó completamente preparándose para dormir. Afuera escucho como Spinel gritaba y volaba alocadamente mientras Nakuru lo regañaba por que el escándalo no dejaría dormir a su dueño ni a nadie mas en la casa. Se alejaron y lo ultimo que alcanzó a oír fue que Nakuru preguntaba quien le había dado dulces.

-Mis protectores...aunque yo diría que mas bien son sobre protectores.

Ninguno de los 2 guardianes se había querido quedar en casa sabiendo que estaba herido. Se habían apresurado a llegar a la mansión de los Li y no pensaban marcharse hasta que Eriol se fuera con ellos.

El costado en donde había sido golpeado empezó a escocerle y los gritos de Spi volvieron a escucharse cerca.

-Esta será una larga noche-suspiro el joven ingles.

-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

-¡Diantres!

-¡Je,je,je¡Te gane otra vez!-alardeo Meilin sosteniendo uno de los controles del nintendo-Retírate y pide perdón...nunca podrás vencerme.

-Eso ya lo veremos-contestó Yeremi que tenia el otro control-Me has dado tiempo de analizar tu técnica y sé tus debilidades.

-Si quieres intentarlo de nuevo por mi esta bien, me encanta humillarte.

-Ya veremos quien humilla a quien- rió Yeremi cuando empezaron de nuevo el juego.

Tomoyo observó la escena divertida y carraspeo la garganta para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa Daidouji?-pregunto Yeremi volteando a verla, momento que Meilin aprovecho para ganar el juego-¡Oye eso es trampa!

-Nunca debes distraerte en una batalla, es de vida o muerte, en este caso tú moriste...Ahora si ¿qué pasa Tomoyo?

-Solo vine a avisarles que ya paso a retirarme. Muchas gracias por todo.

Vamos, no tienes que ser tan formal, nos da gusto que te hayas quedado un rato mas-dijo Meilin-¿Cómo sigue Hiragisawa?

-Un poco mejor. Lo deje para que descansara.

-Ese par de amigos suyos han hecho muchos destrozos. Aunque son simpáticos, siempre y cuando no vuelvan a tirar un jarrón de mi tía.

-Tendrán que tenerles paciencia-rió Tomoyo despidiéndose con la mano-Hasta luego.

-Quiero la revancha-comento Yeremi una vez que la ojiazul se marcho.

Meilin solo se encogió de hombros resignada.

-Si dices que esta es de las pocas veces que has usado un juego de estos dudo que me ganes.

-Tal ves, pero al menos puedo mejorar.

Meilin lo miro sonriente.

-Entonces prepárate Yeremi, por que no pudiste haber encontrado mejor maestra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Xiao Lang caminaba lenta y perezosamente en el jardín. El aburrimiento y el calor de esa mañana lo hacían sentirse muy amodorrado. Estaba solo y no hallaba que hacer o con quien estar pues todos sus amigos se habían ido a la escuela.

Miró su reloj, sorprendiéndose de la hora que era. Seguramente Rini y Meilin ya habían llegado y el ni se había dado cuenta. Pensó en entrar a la casa de nuevo para estar con sus primas pero algo lo detuvo. Había llegado al lugar donde el día anterior platico con Sakura. Se sentó recordando sus sonrisas y sus palabras

"¿Sabes Shaoran? yo...te extraño"

El chico suspiro apretando en una mano el talismán que colgaba de su cuello.

"Pensar que esta cosa me ha traído tantos problemas y ni siquiera puedo verla"-pensó con amargura elevando distraídamente el talismán a la altura directa de los rayos del sol, lo que para sorpresa de pequeño lobo provoco una extraña reacción en su talismán que empezó a hacerse visible, primero de una forma casi imperceptible para después hacerse mas evidente. Fue como si en el talismán aparecieran pequeños destellos de colores muy claros que se fueron oscureciendo poco apoco hasta quedar en completo negro.

-Claro, ahora que recuerdo cuando lo encontré creí que podía ser una simple piedra negra.

Shaoran se quedo observando la extraña gotita, ahora visible, que sostenía en su mano...¡su mano!...fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su talismán no era el único que había perdido la invisibilidad.

-¡Genial!...¡soy normal de nuevo!-exclamó con alegría mirándose por primera vez después de lo que a él le parecieron meses.

De inmediato recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura.

"A esta hora ya debe estar en su casa...¡Diantres! pero no puedo ir así vestido"-pensó observando su pijama y corriendo a su casa para cambiarse lo antes posible.

**Konnichiwa!**

**Me pareció buena idea poner un capitulo donde se hable del pasado de nuestro misterioso trío Ketmin para poder comprenderlos un poco, seguramente después sabremos mas de ellos. Ah¿Y se acuerdan de aquel halcón que ayudo al grupo en el bosque de Fricoc? Pues ahora ya sabemos por que Hatoru se sorprendió tanto al verlo...se trata de Horus que fue su mascota de niña pero que se vio obligada a dejar en ese bosque ¿por qué? Luego lo sabrán, lo prometo. Como verán los pobres no han tenido una vida fácil. Y pobrecito de Eriol, lo que le sucede por ayudar siempre a los demás ¿no? Además de que preocupa a todos, sobretodo a Tomoyo. En cuanto a Shaoran al fin volvió a la normalidad no podía seguir haciéndolo sufrir así.**

**Bueno, creo que ya hable mucho, mejor ye me despido no sin antes darle las gracias a aquellos que me dejan reviews y a TODOS los que leen mi fic. ARIGATO!**

**No siempre puedo dar contestación a sus reviews pero voy a intentar hacerlo de**

**Lebel27: Gracias, gracias y gracias por tu review..¡que gusto saber que no te has olvidado de mi historia! Ok, te entiendo lo de los reviews pero es que uno se medio obsesiona con estos así que cada que puedas envíame uno ¿si? Claro, no tiene que ser todos los capítulos pero no se, uno cada tres o algo así. Me alegra que te siga gustando como va esto. Espero leerte pronto, cuídate mucho linda.**

**Vampisandi: que tal niña? Gracias por estar aquí de nuevo. Sé que últimamente no le ha ido muy bien a Shaoran y tal vez todavía le falte un poco mas pero ya veras que al final todo estara bien. Hasta pronto!**

**Sakura Li Potter:Me alegre que te guste mi histori, mil gracias por tu review, espero tenerte por aqui pronto. Chao!**


	12. Chapter 12

12-ESOS CELOS.

-¡Pero si te ves soñada!-exclamo Tomoyo con los ojos brillosos de alegría a una Sakura no muy convencida.

La Card Master traía puesto un vestido negro. La parte de arriba era sin tirantes mientras que la falda terminaba en picos y era corta de adelante y larga de atrás. Esta cola del vestido simulaba a la de un pavo real con los 7 colores del arcoiris. También llevaba unos guantes y unos botines, ambos negros. Al cuello llevaba una cadenita con un dije circular de color verde igual al que colgaba de otra cadena amarrada a su cintura.

-¿Pero no crees que esta demasiado corto de adelante?- preguntó Sakura jalándolo un poco hacia abajo.

-¡Ay no, para nada!-contestó su amiga- Un pavo real debe ser elegante pero también sexy.

-¿Sexy?

-¡Y ahora como ultimo toque!...-anunció Tomoyo como quien da el gran final de un acto -¡Ta tan!-concluyo mostrándole a Sakura una diadema con una pluma de pavo real verdadera y acomodándosela en el cabello.

-¡Ahora si estas perfecta!-de pronto la ojiazul recordó algo-¡Ay,. No! ¡la olvide!

-Si te refieres a tu cámara esta allí-señalo Sakura- Nos ha estado grabando todo este tiempo.

-No, no es eso, sé que esta allí, yo la puse...lo que me falta es otra cosa. Creo que la deje en...¡a si!. Voy rápido, me abres por favor.

-¿Vas a salir de la casa?

-Si, pero no tardo-concluyó la ojiazul saliendo del cuarto.

Sakura se quedo mirando su reflejo en el espejo. La ultima vez que se había visto en él con uno de los extravagantes (pero eso si, hermosos) trajes de Tomoyo Shaoran aun no estaba de vuelta en Japón...Ahhh...Shaoran...¿qué estaría haciendo él en esos momentos?

"Su regreso ha cambiado mi vida, ya no siento ese vacío que tenia cuando estaba lejos. Ahora está conmigo...ha regresado a mi lado la persona que mas quiero"

-¡Guau Sakura! Déjame adivinar, Tomoyo esta aquí ¿no?- pregunto Kero llegando por la ventana-

-Si, pero ¿y tú donde estabas? Me preocupe mucho al llegar y no verte.

-Fui a ver a Spi pero no hay nadie en su casa.

-Deben seguir con Eriol en casa de Shaoran.

-Eso creí. Pasando alo importante por ahora...¿Tomoyo me trajo algo de comer?

-No, se paso mucho tiempo haciéndome este traje nuevo, no creo que le haya quedado tiempo de cocinar nada.

-¿Por qué siempre se olvidan de mi?-comenzó a quejarse Kero- Y yo que siempre le hago el favor de posar para la cámara y todo eso...

Tocaron al timbre interrumpiendo al sentido Kerberos.

"Debe ser Tomoyo"- pensó Sakura bajando rápidamente las escaleras pero al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¡Hoe!¡Shaoran!¡¿qué haces aquí!-exclamo la oji verde poniéndose completamente roja al tener que aparecer ante Shaoran con su extraño atuendo, elegante y sexy.

-Yo..es que...-empezó a balbucear Xiao quedándose sin habla.

-Invítalo a pasar y tomar un té Sakura, yo traigo aquí las galletas-intervino Tomoyo que acababa de llegar con una cámara fotográfica en una mano y una caja larga en la otra- Y por cierto, es bueno verte de nuevo Li.

Sakura se fijo en Shaoran...¡es cierto! ¡podía verlo otra vez!...como habían sucedido las cosas no se había dado cuenta. Sakura sintió una gran emoción al adivinar que la razón de la visita del pequeño lobo era para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aquí esta el té- le dijo Sakura a sus invitados que la esperaban sentados a la mesa.

-Te cambiaste tan rápido que ya no me dio tiempo de sacarte fotos-se quejó Tomoyo- Pero supongo que ya no importa-añadió mirando de reojo a Shaoran.

-No entiendo para que querías tomárselas si ya tienes el video-comentó el ambarino que ya había recuperado el habla así como Sakura había vuelto a su color normal.

-Es que las fotos no eran para mi-respondió Tomoyo con una risita- Creí que a ti te gustaría tenerlas.

Ambos la miraron con sorpresa...¡que cosas se le ocurrían a Tomoyo!

-Oye Sakura..¿y por que te pusiste así cuando Shaoran te vio con el traje? Ni que fuera la primera vez ¿o es que no te gusto como se te veía?-pregunto con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza

-No, de veras, es muy lindo Tomoyo pero...tenia tanto tiempo que no llevaba uno de tus trajes frente Shaoran que...me dio pena.

-Pero si los momentos mas importantes de ustedes los han pasado cuando traías uno de mis trajes, como cuando Li te confeso sus sentimientos y tú a él...

-La primera vez que te vi...-añadió Shaoran para si mismo recordando viejos tiempos, luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Para su fortuna Kero gritó en ese momento.

-¡Hey! Ya basta de charlas, no puedo soportarlo mas, abramos la caja de galletas ¿si Tomoyo?

-Claro-respondió ella y Kero ni tardo ni perezoso se abalanzó sobre la caja, la abrió y lleno sus cachetes.

-Por cierto Sakura, antes de que llegaras Li me estaba contando algo muy raro.

-¿Algo raro? ¿qué es?

-¿Recuerdas aquel halcón que nos ayudo en el bosque de Frigoc?-empezó a decir Shaoran. Ella asintió con la cabeza incapaz de decir nada por la galleta que traía en la boca- Bueno, no es seguro pero me pareció haberlo visto en el jardín de mi casa...

-Y a mi se me ocurrió que debemos buscarlo para salir de dudas-intervino Tomoyo-¿vamos Sakura?

-¿Estará bien Shaoran?

-Me parece buena idea y yo no puedo hacerlo solo.

-Entonces espérenme tantito en lo que le hablo a Denek-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que Shaoran no compartió sino todo lo contrario.

-¿A Denek, ¿para que?

-Para que nos acompañe.

Eso tranquilizo un poco a Shaoran. Por un momento había creído que Sakura se había negado a ir y quería mandar a Denek en su lugar.

"Que horrible cambio"-pensó el ambarino-"Y dudo que él hubiera aceptado, brindar ayuda no es su fuerte...y menos si se trata de ayudarme a mi"

-No creo que...-empezó a decir Shaoran pero Sakura ya se había levantado y dirigido al teléfono. El chico cuestiono con la mirada a Tomoyo que solo se encogió e hombros, ante esto él se levanto y fue tras la oji verde.

-¿Por qué quieres que él valla?-le preguntó llegando con ella.

-Le prometí que le avisaría si iba a tu casa o algo raro pasaba-contesto Sakura sin notar el tono molesto de su interlocutor.

-¡¿Y por que tienes que estar haciéndole promesas!

-Es mi amigo-dijo Sakura que esta vez logró notar que estaba enojado pero no entendía el por que así como no entendía por que le había hecho esa pregunta tan rara. Lo miro darse la vuelta y alejarse de ella. Con cierta vacilación tomó el teléfono y marco a la casa de los Ketmin.

-.-.-.--..-

Denek, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran caminaban en el jardín de la mansión Li. Los tres primeros cerraban la marcha siguiendo al ambarino que no había abierto la boca en todo el camino pero ni falta que hacia pues Denek hablaba hasta por los codos equilibrando el silencio del otro como si hablara por los dos.

-...y entonces me di cuenta de que el tipo quería estafarme...¡imagínense!-les comentaba el chico con emoción.

-¡Esperen un momento!-exclamo de pronto Tomoyo. Los cuatro se detuvieron y sus amigos la miraron curiosos- Me pareció ver algo detrás de eso arbustos ¿podrías ir a revisar por si acaso Denek?

-¿Por qué no?-respondió el chico que se encontraba de buen humor caminando hacia el arbusto que estaba un poco alejado.

Tomoyo aprovecho el momento para susurrarle algo a su amiga.

-Creo que deberías hablar con Li...

Sakura miró a Shaoran. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellas con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en Denek que en ese momento revolvía el arbusto en busca de algo que supuestamente vio Tomoyo.

-Esta raro ¿verdad?-le pregunto Sakura con tristeza

-Es que...- Tomoyo sabia la razón del enfado de Shaoran pero no halló la forma de explicárselo a la oji verde- Mira, habla con él a solas, yo me ocupo de Denek

Sakura asintió. Denek llegó corriendo sin haber encontrado nada además de una pequeña araña.

-Este jardín es muy grande ¿por qué no nos separamos?-propuso Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo a Sakura- Yo iré por allí, Denek por allá, Shaoran allá y Sakura...le toca por allá.

Todos se fueron por la dirección que les correspondía menos Sakura que fingió abrocharse las agujetas para retrasarse un poco y seguir a Shaoran. Cuando lo alcanzó lo llamó tímidamente:

-¿Shaoran?

El se detuvo pero no volteó a verla.

-Este no es tu camino Sakura.

Su frío tono de voz la lastimo.

-¿Estas...enojado conmigo?

Shaoran no respondió, no sentía ganas de hablar con ella en esos momentos así que siguió caminando pero un sollozo detrás de él lo detuvo. Voltio a ver a Sakura pero ella ya se había echado a correr. El pequeño lobo lucho unos segundos contra su orgullo y enseguida corrió tras la flor de cerezo.

.-.-.-.-

Sakura por fin dejó de correr se sentó en un tronco caído. Allí dejo que sus lagrimas fluyeran con libertad. De pronto alguien llego corriendo a donde ella: era Shaoran. La menor de los Kinomoto se apresuro a secar sus lagrimas e intentó calmarse.

-Sakura...

La sola mención de su nombre con ese dulce susurro tan diferente a su tono de voz de hace un rato provoco que su intención de terminar su llanto fracasara.

-Es mi culpa...-empezó a decir ella hipando.

-No, no eres tú Sakura-la cortó el joven Li- Soy yo, yo y estos malditos celos que no me dejan en paz. Perdóname...

Y diciendo esto se sentó junto a ella limpiándole cariñosamente una lagrima con su mano sin saber que mas decir. Sakura apoyo sus cabeza y sus manos en el pecho de Shaoran mientras este la rodeaba con un brazo y acariciaba su suave cabello castaño con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-Oye, te has dejado crecer el cabello ¿verdad?

-Solo un poco-respondió ella con otro hipido. Todavía lloraba un poco pero pronto dejaría de hacerlo pues ya se sentía mucho mejor, es mas, ahora se sentía muy contenta, estando así con Shaoran, tan cerca, sintiendo su calor.

-Deja de llorar, no me gusta verte así...además de que mojas mi camisa-agregó en broma obteniendo lo que quería: una pequeña risa de ella.

-Ya me siento bien- dijo Sakura esbozando una sonrisa y levantando la cabeza para mirarlo ala cara. Al hacer esto sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno el otro.

Shaoran no dijo nada si no que sin pensarlo, como si actuara por impulso, comenzó a acercarse mas a ella para poder besarla.

Sakura, adivinando lo que iba a hacer, cerró los ojos y sus manos que seguían en el pecho de Shaoran se asieron a la prenda con nerviosismo, sintiendo bajo su mano derecha un corazón tan acelerado como el de ella.

Algo paso volando sobre sus cabezas interrumpiéndolos. Sakura sintió que Shaoran se alejaba de ella y abrió los ojos. El chico estaba parado frente a ella mirando con detenimiento un árbol cercano. Sakura también lo miró y descubrió que en una de las ramas estaba...

-¡El halcón!

El grito de Sakura espantó al ave que levanto el vuelo y se alejó de ellos.

Shaoran agacho la cabeza con un suspiro.

-¡Hoe! Lo siento- se disculpó la oji verde apenada por su imprudencia.

-No importa, no debe haber ido lejos y al menos ahora se que no lo imagine- le respondió mirándola con una sonrisa. Su mirada se detuvo en aquellos delicados labios femeninos recordando lo que había estado a punto de pasar entre ellos. Se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacia donde había volado el halcón. Sakura sonrió. Ese era su Shaoran, tímido para mostrar sus sentimientos pero cuando lo hacia era tan tierno...Sakura se llevo un dedo a los labios. Ese beso había estado tan cerca...

El sonido del teléfono los tomó a ambos por sorpresa, sacándolos bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Era Tomoyo, diciendo que se había topado con Denek y a ninguno de los dos les había ido bien en la búsqueda. Sakura le dijo que ella y Shaoran habían visto al halcón por donde estaban y que lo mejor era que ellos también lo buscaran por esa zona.

Una vez que colgó el teléfono el silencio se hizo presente. Ambos estaban un poco nerviosos sin saber como empezar una conversación. Cuando Shaoran estaba a punto de decir que siguieran caminando el halcón volvió a volar ceca de ellos. Lo miraron con atención y de pronto Sakura alzó un brazo. Para sorpresa de ambos el halcón descendió posándose en le brazo de la oji verde.

-¡Oh mira!¡que lindo es!-exclamó Sakura

-¿Cómo sabias que eso funcionaria?

-Lo vi en una película y solo..tenia que intentarlo.

-Este halcón es raro-observo el ambarino. El ave era pequeña, de ojos vivaces y tenia destellos dorados en su plumaje- Pero lo que mas llama mi atención es ese collar que lleva.

El collar realmente era muy fino y bonito.

-Me pregunto por que estará aquí-dijo Sakura.

-¡Vaya! ¿así que ya lo encontraron?-preguntó Denek que llegaba con Tomoyo.

Ellos asintieron sin prestarle mucha atención a los recién llegados a diferencia del halcón que en cuanto escucho y vio a Denek se le lanzó encima con aire juguetón.

-¡Oye, basta! –se quejó Denek con fingida molestia. En realidad estaba muy contento de volver a ver a Horus pero le preocupaba que notaran algo raro y así fue.

-Por lo visto le caíste bien-dijo Sakura

-Hasta parece como si ya te conociera-agrego el ambarino

-Si, me recuerda como me saluda el perrito de mi tía cuando voy a su casa-agrego Tomoyo.

-Pues claro que me conoce, mejor dicho nos conoce a todos desde aquel día en el bosque pero aparte de eso yo nunca he tratado con este tipo de animales, no son de mi agrado.

El halcón pareció entender lo que decía y con aire ofendido opto por dejarlo en paz y posare en el hombro de Tomoyo que acaricio su cabeza.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con el?-inquirió Sakura.

-Si quieren yo puedo llevarlo a mi casa- se ofreció Denek

-Creí que no te gustaban esos animales-dijo Shaoran suspicaz.

-Y así es pero...no se, no me cuesta nada y seguro que a mi hermana y a Hatoru no les molestaría...

-Es mejor que se quede aquí. Le preguntare a mi madre que debemos hacer con él.

-Bien-aceptó Denek mostrando indiferencia cuando en realidad le molestaba la decisión del joven Li, pero ¿qué podía hacer? tampoco debía demostrar gran interés en el ave pues resultaría muy sospechoso. En fin, con tal de que lo trataran bien podía quedarse, después de todo al parecer eso era lo que deseaba pero..¿por qué? ¿por qué había escapado del bosque y había llegado justo allí? Y había otra cosa ¿seria bueno contárselo a Aleatha y Hatoru? Seguro que no, lo mejor era guardárselo para él, al menos por el momento.

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Antes que nada pido disculpas por que ahora si me tarde bastantito en actualizar. No se si se entendió bien como es el traje que le confecciono Tomoyo a Sakura pero hice lo posible. Es cierto que Sakura está acostumbrada a los coquetos trajes que su amiga le hace usar pero me pareció tierno que se apenara con Shaoran..je,je. Creo que ya hacia falta algo de romance, celos y todo eso en la historia así que este capitulo estuvo dedicado a SyS y el siguiente será de TyE, espero que les agrade. **

**Me voy, no sin antes decirles de nuevo MIL GRACIAS por dedicarle un tiempecito a la lectura de mi humilde fanfic.**

**Llego la hora de contestar unos reviews:**

**angel seiriu: Hola! gracias por tu review..mmm bueno aun falta para que haya un beso por que mis parejas son algo atolondradas y dejan que las cosas vayan despacio, casi por si solas, pero no te preocupes por que aunque me tarde ten por seguro que besos si habrá y mas de uno. Sobre tu pregunta de si Sakura tendrá un talismán pensaba en responderte pero luego pensé que seria mejor quedarme callada y que lo descubras después...perdón por eso pero es que no me parece que sea el momento de decirlo. Bueno me despido..cuídate mucho ¿ok?**

**Juchiz: ah...¡que gusto tenerte por aquí! Cuando vi tu review se lo conté luego luego a arevir6..je, je...espero que te guste como va mi historia. Si, eso de que Xiao se volvió invisible estuvo bien pero lo malo es que a Shaoran no le gustaba mucho y Sakura tuvo que estar privada de verlo...ah, pero eso ya se soluciono. Yo también te mando un beso además de un abrazo y las mas sinceras gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Sakura-li-potter: Me alegro que te guste mi fanfic, oh y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar espero que no por eso dejes de leerme...un beso...chao!**


	13. Chapter 13

13-LA CITA.

Los días transcurrieron normales, sin ninguna nueva aventura por el momento. Shaoran por fin pudo asistir a la escuela donde pudo reencontrarse con algunos de sus viejos compañeros, entre ellos Yamazaki, que seguía diciéndole mentiras y aunque Shaoran ya no caía en todas seria falso decir que Yamasaki ya nunca conseguía engañarlo.

En cuanto al halcón lo habían tenido encerrado en la casa por dos días hasta que al final decidieron que no tenia caso y lo dejaron de nuevo en el jardín, donde todavía se hallaba y ya llevaba como una semana sin señal alguna de quererse marchar.

Eriol también volvió al escuela y a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si su ausencia hubiera sido ocasionada por unas vacaciones en la playa y no por razones de salud. Tomoyo se sentía muy contenta e verlo recuperado pero había algo que la entristecía: el ojiazul parecía haber olvidado la invitación que le había hecho. Lo que ella no sabia es que Eriol solo estaba esperando a que llegara el fin de semana para pode estar con ella.

Y el domingo al fin llegó.

Tomoyo estaba frente al espejo, admirando uno de los bellos trajes que ella creaba. Generalmente los trajes eran para Sakura pero de vez en cuando trabajaba en uno que fuera para ella. En esta ocasión se trataba de un vestido tipo princesa medieval. La falda era larga y con olanes y al final terminaba con un fino encaje dorado. La parte de arriba era un corsé de corte princesa y llevaba otro encaje dorado alrededor de cuello circular del vestido que llevaba un ligero escote. Las mangas eran pegadas a los brazos y al igual que la falda terminaba con el olan dorado en los puños. Aparte llevaba también unas delicadas zapatillas del mismo color rosa claro del vestido. Su largo y hermoso cabello negro le caía graciosamente sobre los hombros con suaves y ligeras ondulaciones.

-Me quedo lindo- se dijo la ojiazul acomodándose la pequeña y discreta corona dorada- Y no se parece demasiado al de la película.

La idea de ese traje la había sacado de una película que le gustaba mucho. Se trataba de una princesa (que siempre llevaba trajes divinos) que vivía en un bosque encantado condenada a no poder salir de allí por un brujo malvado. Al final la princesa era rescatada por su príncipe azul...¡era una historia tan romántica y conmovedora!

-Señorita...alguien vino a verla- la llamo una muchacha de la servidumbre bajándola de su nube-La está esperando en la sala.

-Gracias Ana, enseguida bajo.

Tomoyo se quedo un momento mas en su recamara tratando de recordar si se había quedado de ver con alguien pero no era así. Decidió que la mejor manera de averiguar de quien se trataba era obviamente ir a la sala de inmediato así que salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras. Cuando llegó a donde la esperaban se llevo una grata sorpresa.

-¡Hola Eriol!-saludó alegremente experimentando es sensación extraña que solo él le hacia sentir.

-Hola Tomoyo-le devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa- ¿vine en un momento inoportuno?

-No, para nada. Solo estaba probándome este traje.

-¿Es una de tus creaciones?-ella asintió- Te quedo muy bien...eres toda una princesa.

-Gracias...pero no es para tanto, en realidad está muy sencillo.

-Hoy hace calor ¿crees que la princesa acepte salir con este plebeyo a tomar un helado pendiente?

-¡Claro!-exclamó ella contenta de que Eriol no lo hubiera olvidado- Solo espérame en lo que me cambio de ropa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la heladería mas cercana al parque pingüino. Ella había pedido un helado flotante mientras que el joven ingles se había limitado a pedir un agua fresca.

-por cierto Eriol, en tu ultima carta que me enviaste me comentaste que las cosas entre tu y...ella no iban muy bien ¿cómo sigue eso?-Tomoyo hacia la pregunta en tono preocupado pues realmente lo estaba.

Eriol suspiro y miró con melancolía como los árboles de flor de cerezo se mecían suavemente con el viento y cubrían con sus pétalos el suelo.

-Perdóname. Si no quieres hablar de eso yo entiendo por que...

-Recordarlo aun duele- dijo Eriol sin dejarla terminar de hablar y sin apartar la vista de los árboles- Aunque había cariño las cosas no funcionaron...por muchas razones.

-Lo siento tanto Eriol- susurro la ojiazul sincera tomando una de sus manos para que él supiera que podía contar con su apoyo. Ante esto Eriol le dedico una sonrisa.

-Gracias Tomoyo, tú siempre me has escuchado y apoyado incluso cuando estábamos lejos. Por eso siempre esperaba tus cartas con ansias.

-Tal ves aun puedan salvar esa relación, a lo mejor la terminaron muy rápido y...

Eriol negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera hemos terminado formalmente. Antes de venir a Japón la hable por teléfono avisándole que me iría de Inglaterra. Ella solo me deseo suerte y aunque me percate de su tristeza solo era la que uno siente al tener a un buen amigo lejos y es lo mismo que yo sentía.

-Pero si aun no han terminado quizá haya una esperanza.

-Sé que ella es lo suficientemente madura para entender que no es así. Yo lo entiendo y sé que es lo mejor. Ya casi no nos veíamos, no salíamos y ni siquiera nos hablábamos, y eso me lleva a ver que nuestro amor no era verdadero... por que el amor verdadero supera todos los obstáculos y lucha hasta el final y el nuestro no lo hizo. Ahora solo deseo que ella encuentre a esa persona especial y pueda ser feliz a su lado.

-Ella es una gran persona, estoy segura de que la hallara.

-Lo sé.

Después de eso ambos guardaron silencio. Eriol se veía triste y por lo tanto Tomoyo también lo estaba. El ojiazul se dijo que ya era suficiente de recordar el pasado y que ahora tenia que concentrarse en su presente y su futuro así que sacudió la cabeza y dejó que la tristeza se fuera volviendo a sonreír. Tenia que concentrarse en su presente: y su presente era Tomoyo.

-¿Y tu que me dices princesa Tomoyo?-la chica se rió al escuchar de nuevo ese apodo y se alegro de ver a Eriol sonriente y como si nada-¿Te han comprometido con algún príncipe de otro reino? ¿tienes novio?

Tomoyo se quedo callada y con el semblante pensativo.

-Si, tengo uno-respondió al fin buscando algo en su bolsita.

Eriol tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no atragantarse con el agua. ¡Tomoyo tenia novio!¡pero claro!...siendo ella tan bonita, dulce y agradable era obvio...el hecho de que nunca lo hubiera mencionado o de que nunca la hubiera visto con él no significaba que no tuviera a alguien especial...¡pero que tonto había sido!

-Tomoyo encontró lo que había estado buscando en la bolsa, era la foto de un hombre muy elegante .

-Es este –le dijo a Eriol tendiéndole la foto –el ojiazul la tomo con una mezcla de curiosidad y desagrado...¿quién seria el idiota que le había quitado a su linda amatista? En cuanto la vio le entro una gran sorpresa.

-¿Pero que este no es el famoso diseñador ingles?

-¡Exacto! No lo conozco en persona pero he sido su admiradora desde los siete años. Acostumbra hacer ropa para hombres y le sale muy bien pero cuando hace un vertido de mujer...¡hace maravillas!. En una ocasión...

Mientras Tomoyo hablaba subida en su nube, Eriol sintió un gran alivio y hasta le dieron ganas de echarse a reír...¡solo se trataba de un amor platónico! ¡y el se lo había tomado tan enserio! ¡incluso había sentido celos!

-¿Y tu como lo conoces Eriol? –le pregunto ella extrañada.

-Después de todo es de mi país, ¿no crees que es lógico que sepa de quien se trata? –Tomoyo le miro asombrada. Eriol rió –bueno, en realidad lo acabo de ver en una revista de Nakuru. Es que deja todo aventado por allí.

-¿No tiene un lugar donde guardar sus cosas?

-Por ahora no, es que aun no hemos desempacado todo. La mayoría de lo que tenemos siegue en cajas.

-Pero si ya llevan mucho tiempo aquí.

-Si...pero no habíamos podido –dijo Eriol algo avergonzado –hoy quedamos en arreglar la casa.

-¿Quieren que los ayude? A mi me encantaría.

-Pero Tomoyo, ¿cuándo has visto a una princesa haciendo ese tipo de labores?

-¡Oh, vamos! no sigas con eso, yo no soy una princesa.

-Para mi si

-Como sea, de todos modos te ayudare...si tu quieres.

Así que Tomoyo paso la tarde en casa de Eriol ayudando a desempacar y acomodar. La ojiazul tenia un gusto exquisito, y allí donde pusiera algo quedaba como a la medida. A pesar de ser un trabajo laborioso y hasta cansado a Tomoyo le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas además de que era una forma de ayudar y de que Eriol hacía todo mas divertido, bromeando, jugando y regalando sonrisas. Nakuru y Espinel también eran una excelente compañía divirtiendo a Tomoyo con sus extraños gustos en decoración y su facilidad para romper las cosas antes de siquiera decidir donde es que las pondrían. Eriol los miraba con paciencia y al final decidió que lo mejor era que ellos no tocaran ninguna de las cosa fáciles de quebrar.

Tomoyo la estaba pasando muy bien pero a diferencia de lo que ella hubiera deseado la noche comenzó a caer y llegó la hora de irse a su casa. Eriol por supuesto se ofreció a llevarla y ella aceptó gustosa.

-Gracias por todo Eriol –le dijo Tomoyo al ojiaziul una vez llegaron a la puerta de su casa.

-Fue un placer. Buenas noches- Eriol tomó la mano derecha de Tomoyo y la besó- ...princesa Tomoyo.

-Buenas noches –susurro Tomoyo algo sonrojada. Eriol le sonrió y dándose la vuelta comenzó a alejarse de ella. Tomoyo se quedó afuera hasta que su príncipe azul se perdió de vista.

**HOLA!**

**¡Perdon! Me tarde bastante en actualizar, ya se me esta haciendo mala costumbre pero es que aun no me he acoplado al ritmo de la escuela y he tenido todo el tiempo examenes, no me han dejado descansar y esta semana tengo más examenes!!!...¡uf! ya necesito vacaciones pero falta todavía para eso. En fin, lo importante es que ahora ya estoy aquí con un capitulo nuevo dedicado a Eriol y Tomoyo, esta bastante cortito pero si lo hacia mas largo hubiera tardado aun mas en actualizar. Espero que les haya agradado lo que paso aquí.**

Y de nuevo aunque ya parezco disco rayado quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este humilde fic y doble agradecimiento por los que me dejan sus lindos reviews.

**Creo que voy a volver a tardarme en actualizar pero no dejare de escribir, eso si.**

**Un abrazo a todos. - Hasta la próxima.**


	14. Chapter 14

14- ¿Hatoru... y Eriol?

-¡¡¡¿A una mansión embrujada?!!!

-Yo no dije eso Sakura –discrepó Eriol.

Estaban los diez reunidos en casa de Shaoran, conversando sobre su futuro viaje a Inglaterra planeado para el próximo fin de semana en donde buscarían otro de los talismanes.

-Pero Sakura tiene algo de razón -agregó Meilin- por como nos la describes cualquiera pensaría que es una clásica casona embrujada de Inglaterra.

-Es que en realidad si es algo lóbrega –admitió Eriol.

-¿Y de que te preocupas Sakura? Con esas cartas mágicas que tienes ningún fantasma, ente, espíritu, o lo que haya allí te debería de asustar.

-¡Lo que dice Denek es cierto¡puedes usar magia cuando quieras!- dijo Rini intentando animarla por que Sakura(como cabe esperar) estaba muy asustada.

-Me temo que eso no es cierto –aclaró Eriol –En realidad tengo que advertirles que en esta ocasión no deberán usar su magia a menos que sea realmente de vida o muerte. Pero no se preocupen, yo dudo que la necesitemos.

--¿Dices que de vida o muerte y no quieres que nos preocupemos?- le espetó Aleatha.

-Bien exagere un poco, lo que quiero decir es que eviten usarla y si lo hacen que sea por que están en grave peligro. Pero eso si, deben ser discretos.

-Si la casa está deshabitada ¿cuál es la necesidad de ser discretos?-inquirió Tomoyo.

-Por precaución se limito a responder el ojiazul.

-¿Por qué exactamente no podrán usar magia?- quiso saber Yeremi.

Eriol se quedó pensando unos segundos su respuesta y cuando ya había abierto la boca para decirla Hatoru sed le adelantó.

-Ya no debemos hacer tantas preguntas. Después de todo Eriol es el único que sabe a donde iremos, pienso que debemos confiar en él.

Eriol la miró agradecido pero la ojiverde bajó la mirada.

Eriol y Hatoru se llevaban muy bien pero ella lo había estado evitando desde el día en que el ogro de humo los había atacado. Eriol suponía su actitud se debía a que Hatoru se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado ya que él resulto herido al estar ayudándola (aunque también estaba ayudando a todos los demás) pero obviamente el chico no le guardaba rencor y no le gustaba que su amiga se sintiera así

-En eso tienes razón. Aunque no me guste admitirlo al parecer Eriol siempre sabe bien lo que hace- expresó Shaoran esperando estar en lo cierto por que eso de poder usar magia y tener una idea clara de cómo era el lugar a donde se dirigirían lo hacia sentirse inseguro.

-¿Y crees que pueda llevar mi cámara Eriol?

Al ver la mirada esperanzada de Tomoyo él se sonrió, contento de no tener que negarle ese placer en aquella ocasión.

-Si Tomoyo...seguro nos divertiremos mucho viendo lo que grabaste- al decir eso una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Entonces ya esta todo dicho-sentencio Meilin-Iremos el sábado en la tarde

-¿Y no creen que podría quedarme en esta ocasión?-intentó convencerlos Sakura- Yo creo que por una vez que no vaya no pasa nada...

-Es necesario que vallamos todos- la dijo Shaoran- No sabemos quien sea el destinado a encontrar el siguiente talismán.

-¡Hoe!¡es que me da mucho miedo!

-No te preocupes...-empezó Yeremi

-...Vamos a estar todos juntos-termino Rini

-Además ya has pasado por cosas así y al final todo acaba bien

-Supongo que tienen razón...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día tan temido por Sakura al fin llegó. Ring, ring, ring 

-¿Bueno?

-Que tal Hatoru ¿como estas?

-E...Eriol...hola

-¿Pasa algo¿te desperté?

-Como crees, si ya son las 10 de la mañana ¿pretendes que seguiría durmiendo a esta hora?

-Bueno, es domingo, yo me levante hace poco...supongo que entonces ya estas lista para la misión.

-Si, claro.

-¿Entonces podrías venir a verme antes?

-¿Eh?...¿y eso como para que?

-Oye, si no quieres esta bien pero no tienes por que hablarme en ese tono

-Lo siento, últimamente ando bravucona en mi forma de hablar pero es sin querer..

-Debe ser el estrés

-Quizás..

-¿Entonces vas a venir? No se tú pero yo no necesito una razón para querer ver a una buena amiga.

-Si, te veo en tu casa.

-Me parece bien. Hasta pronto.

-Adiós.

Hatoru colgó el teléfono y suspiro apesadumbrada. Seguía sintiéndose tan culpable por lo que le había pasado a Eriol...

-Soy muy débil, ya debo superarlo, después de todo no paso a mayores...¿para que querrá verme Eriol?

Hatoru sacó un poco de dinero de un cajón y sin esperar mas se dirigió a la puerta de salida para ir con Eriol pero antes de que pudiera irse escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Se puede saber a donde vas?

-No sabia que tuviera que informarte de todos mis movimientos Aleatha

-No, no tienes que solo lo pregunto por que me importa pero si estas de tan mal humor no me lo digas.

Hatoru se quedo callada unos segundos y luego respondió:

-No tiene importancia, solo voy a ver a Eriol. Los veré al rato en casa de Shaoran.

-¿Eriol? mmm...no creo que eso le guste a Denek.

-¿Por qué?

-Eh...no me hagas caso, estaba hablando sola.

Aleatha se dio la vuelta para ir a cualquier otro lado donde su prima no la pudiera acosar con preguntas pero Hatoru la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

-¿Por qué no le va a gustar? Dímelo

-Bueno,.mmm ¿sabes? Denek piensa que...¿quieres soltarme de una vez?, gracias... Ah si, él cree que te estas involucrando mucho con Eriol.

-Pues no puedo negarlo, me cae muy bien, es mi amigo.

-Hatoru, tu sabes que a ellos no podemos, no debemos llamarlos amigos...son nuestros rivales.

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo...es que...todos ellos son personas maravillosas y me siento muy bien a su lado ¿no te pasa igual?

-Pues...que mas da- respondió la pelirroja desviando la mirada- Tenemos una misión y eso es lo único que importa.

-Chispas, empiezas a hablar como Denek.

Ambas se rieron.

-Oye Hatoru, ya en serio¿te gusta Eriol?

-¿Eh¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Por que parece que te llevas muy bien con él y pues es un chico bastante guapo...todo un bomboncito.

-Eso si, digo es guapo, pero la verdad yo no creo que me guste.

-¿No crees¿cómo está eso?

-Es que no se. Cuando estoy con él siento algo raro, no se explicarlo pero yo diría que...

-¡Aleatha!...¡Hatoru!

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a ese gritón?

-Es que no puede vivir sin nosotras...-murmuró Aleatha

-Si, es demasiado dependiente de nuestra presencia...

Denek llego a donde ellas estaban y ambas dejaron de cuchichear.

-¿Alguna de ustedes puede ayudarme con la tarea?...ah ¿van a algún lado?

-Yo no, ella si.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Solo quiero caminar un rato.

-Bueno, pues vamos.

-Ah...es que prefiero ir sola.

-¿Cómo crees? Te acompañamos

-¿No entendiste que quiere ir sola¿hasta cuando vas a dejar de ser tan sobreprotector?

-Oh cállate ¿qué tal si le pasa algo?

-Son las 11 de la mañana, las calles están llenas de gente y por si fuera poco Hatoru tiene su magia ¿qué le puede pasar?

-Ya pues, tienes razón pero...

-Hagamos un trato-lo cortó su hermana- Yo te paso la tarea si dejas que Hatoru se valla de una vez por todas.

-Ah...

-por favor- pidió la ojiverde

-Supongo que esta vez si me ganaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hatoru y Eriol caminaban en la calle con rumbo a la mansión Li. Acababan de salir de casa del ojiazul.

-¿Y que tal el desayuno¿la hago para chef o no?

-¿Tu lo preparaste todo?

-Sip.

-Wow! Todo estuvo muy rico...y pensar que yo solo se hacer Hot Cakes.

-me alegra que te haya gustado, fue bueno invitarte

-¿por qué me gusto tu comida?

-Si, y aparte por que veo que has vuelto a ser la misma de antes.

-¿Había cambiado?

-Ni siquiera me hablabas

-Oh, lo siento.

-Ya no importa.

-Eriol, la casa de Shaoran no es por aquí.

-Ah, olvide decirte...¿te importa si pasmos por Tomoyo?

-Bueno...¡Ah! por cierto ¿te acuerdas de aquella exposición que me tenia tan nerviosa?

-Si ¿cómo te fue?

-Estupendo, la maestra me felicito y hasta me pidió que hiciera un "presentación especial"...y todo fue gracias a que seguí tus consejos.

-Que bueno que te sirvieran

-¿Podrías ir a verme? La presentación especial será en el auditorio y puede ir quien quiera

-Claro¿cuándo es?

-Dentro de poco, el 20.

-Ah...lo siento Hatoru es que ese día tengo otro compromiso.

-¿Otro¿qué es?

-Es que Tomoyo quiere ir a ver una pasarela ese día y me pidió que la acompañara. A estado esperando ese evento con ansias, me consta que es algo importante para ella...de verdad lamento que haya coincidido el día.

-No, no te preocupes, no pasa nada- respondió ella con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirando hacia el piso y sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Eriol se sentía bastante incomodo con la situación. Sabia que para ambas era importante que estuviera con ellas ¿pero que podía hacer¿dividirse en dos? En realidad si era una opción, la magia podía ayudarle...pero pensándolo bien seria engañar a una de ellas y eso seria peor.

Eriol seguía pensando en como solucionar ese problema cuando una voz lo llamo.

-¡Eriol!

Frente a ellos, un poco mas adelante estaba Tomoyo saludándolos con la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ya llegamos!

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto Eriol?

-No exageres Yeremi, lo bueno es que ya están aquí.

-¿Solo faltábamos nosotros tres?-pregunto Tomoyo

-Si

-¿Entonces estas lista Meilin?

-¡Por supuesto que si!

-¡Esa es la actitud!- animo Rini

-Quiero que visualices en tu mente esta imagen... –Eriol le entrego una foto donde se apreciaba una lóbrega mansión, al verlo Meilin hizo un gesto de miedo pero asintió- y te concentres en llevarnos allí.

-OK.

Meilin se quedo mirando la fotografía y analizo bien la imagen. Luego cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos s dio cuenta de que había logrado su objetivo. Los 10 elegidos se habían teletransportado.

**HOLA!!!**

**Aquí estoy después de un largo, largo rato...creo que ya no sirve de mucho disculparme por el retraso de actualización. La verdad es que por un momento pensé en dejar de escribir este fic pero decidí que debo terminar lo que he empezado, aunque me tarde. El titulo me costo mucho en esta ocacion pero decidi ponerle asi por que aqui empieza a haber una especie de triangulo amoroso entre H, E y T...¿que es lo que siente Hatoru por Eriol? ella no lo sabe pero yo si aunque no se los voy a decir, lo sabran pronto. Afortunadamente estoy a un paso de salir de vaciones y voy a intentar aprovechar ese tiempo para escribir mucho.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a:**

**Vampsandi**

**Sakura-li-potter**

**cliocaliope**

**deli**

**Juchiz**

**angel seiriu**

**Son las ultimas personas que me han enviado reviews¡muchas gracias! Aunque el agradecimiento se extiede a todos los que han leido mi historia, espero poder seguir contando con ustedes.**

**Un beso.**

**Hasta la proxima!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

15- EN LA MONSTER HOUSE.

Todos miraron a su alrededor. Se encontraban en un bosque de escasos árboles, donde a simple vista no parecía haber animal alguno. Un camino serpenteaba a sus pies y al seguirlo con la mirada notaron que llevaba a la escabrosa mansión a la que querían llegar.

-Sigamos el camino

-¡Que no pudiste teletransportarnos mas cerca?- se quejó Rini.

-Es que no sabe hacer nada bien- opino Yeremi

-¡Ni se quejen¡En vez de que me agradezcan...además no les hace daño caminar un poco, par de flojos!

-Este lugar es horrible- dijo Aleatha- Hasta los árboles tienen un no sé que feo que los hace ver feos.

-Lo mas feo es tu fea forma de hablar- se burló Hatoru en voz baja para que su prima no la escuchara.

-Si, estas plantas son muy raras- opinó Yeremi algo embelesado.

-No puedo creer que sigas con tu adicción a las plantas en un lugar como este-dijo Denek

-Es que no lo conoces bien- apunto Shaoran-Siempre ha sido así.

-Es que para la ciencia no hay limites, sobre todo si es algo que te gusta tanto ¿verdad?

-Tú si me entiendes Tomoyo-respondió agradecido mientras se guardaba unas ramitas en la bolsa del pantalón.

-Solo recuerden no usar magia-indico Eriol una vez mas- Estoy seguro de que podremos arreglárnoslas sin ella.

Y dicho esto emprendieron la marcha. Todos miraban a su alrededor con inseguridad y perspicacia, exceptuando a Eriol que iba con toda la confianza del mundo y lo único que le preocupaba un poco era que sus amigos se lo tomaban todo muy en serio. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la casona.

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto Hatoru

-Toquen-respondió Eriol con un tono de que era obvio

-¡Pero si dijiste que esta desabitada!-explotó Denek

-No precisamente

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con "No precisamente"?!-esta vez fue el turno de Shaoran de hablarle exasperado

-Pues...

En ese instante se escucho un chirrido y la puerta se abrió lentamente ante el asombro de los jóvenes.

-¡Kyaaaaaa!-Sakura a diferencia de los demás, que se habían quedado sin habla por un momento, soltó un grito asustado y corrió a esconderse tras su mejor amiga quien la grababa con su cámara.

-Esto no puede ser bueno-dijo Yeremi.

-De hecho es escalofriante

-No es para tanto-tercio Eriol quitándole importancia.

-Claro que no, una puerta que se abre sola es algo que se ve todos los días –dijo Aleatha irónicamente.

-Se lo toman todo muy en serio...

-¡Es que tu te lo tomas todo con mucha calma!-replico Meilin

-¿Hay algo que tú sepas y nosotros no?- inquirió Rini

-¡Hey¿por qué siempre se ponen de acuerdo para acosarme con sus preguntas y acusaciones?

-Es que eres muy misterioso-respondió Rini

-Además parece que siempre estuvieras ocultando cosas-continuó Meilin- Y aparte...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

Esta vez el grito fue general. Frente a ellos, adentro de la casa, había aparecido una persona salida de la nada. Era un hombre alto y mortalmente pálido. Su fría mirada los recorrió a todos.

-Bienvenidos a...

-¡Paquete S.C.I.!-se apresuró a decir Eriol.

-Ah, lo siento...pueden pasar- el hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarles camino.

-Quizás deberíamos pensarlo dos veces antes de...-pero Hatoru no pudo terminar de hablar por que sintió como era empujada por Eriol.

-¡Vamos! No hay que ser groseros con el señor...recuerden a que venimos.

Los jóvenes entraron uno por uno, no sin antes mirar de reojo, algunos con miedo y otros solo con recelo, al hombre que tenían frente a ellos.

-Espera ¿qué es eso de S.C.I:?

Todos miraron con detenimiento a Eriol pues la pregunta que le había hecho Hatoru era la misma que tenían todos en la cabeza.

-Ah...sobrios, capaces e...íntegros.

-¿?

-¿Qué?

-Es que obviamente no va a dejar pasar a cualquiera.

-Si claro ¿a quien quieres engañar?-le espetó Aleatha

-¿Que es lo que tramas Eriol?- le preguntó Shaoran con tono serio.

_¡PUM!_

La puerta se cerró fuertemente a sus espaldas oscureciendo bastante el lugar que solo se iluminaba débilmente por unas antorchas en la pared.

-¡El extraño hombre de hace rato se ha ido!- exclamó Rini

-Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.-opinó Hatoru

-¿Qué tipo de lugar es este?

-Eso solo lo sabremos si seguimos avanzando así que que les parece si ya dejamos las acusaciones y la platica y caminamos.

-A mi no me parece tan buena idea- respondió Sakura con un hilo de voz

-Pero seria peor quedarnos aquí parados Sakura- le dijo Tomoyo que la seguía muy de cerca con su cámara.

Esto convenció por un momento a Sakura y comenzaron a andar con ella y Tomoyo cerrando la marcha pero no mucho después esta ultima los detuvo.

-Creo que esto es demasiado para Sakura, se esta quedando atrás, ya no quiere caminar...o mas bien ya no puede.

Hatoru, Shaoran y Denek se acercaron a la ojiverde que se había acurrucado en el suelo y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados

-Sakura...

-Perdón, es que tengo mucho miedo

-¿Sabes? A mi una vez me pasó algo parecido. Mis papás me llevaron con ellos a una cueva y yo tenia miedo de perderme en ese lugar tan oscuro pero mis papás me tomaron de la mano y ya no temí por que sabia que no estaba sola y ellos me guiaban- Hatoru calló un momento y después añadió- No sé, quizás algo así es lo que necesitas.

-Dame la mano Sakura- dijeron Shaoran y Denek al unísono.

-¡¿Qué te pasa¡¿por qué me copias?!

-¿Quién va a querer copiarte¡Tú me copiaste a mi!

-No seas cobarde¡admite que lo hiciste!

-Oigan chicos, ya dejen de pelear, no tiene caso...

-No te metas Hatoru

-¿Y por que dices que no tiene caso?- inquirió Shaoran

-Por que en lo que ustedes discutían Tomoyo vino y se llevó a Sakura con ella.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver como, efectivamente, Tomoyo se había adelantado con Sakura de la mano.

-Pero todavía pueden tomar mi mano-los animó Hatoru tomándolos a cada uno de una mano y corriendo con ellos a alcanzar a los demás.

-¿Estas seguro de que esto es una casa? Yo solo veo pasillos y mas pasillos- comentó Yeremi

-Si, parece un peculiar laberinto...

-¡Kya¡¿que tal si es como "el laberinto del fauno"?!

-Pues yo realmente no le veo el parecido, Rini

-¿Lo ven? –empezó Eriol -¡Se los dije! No hay absolutamente nada que tem...¡mer!

-¡Ahhhhhhh!!!

Las cuatro personas que caminaban adelante (Eriol, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura) cayeron por un enorme agujero que estaba en el suelo y antes de que los otros pudieran reaccionar para intentar ayudarlos el agujero se cerró dejando el suelo tan normal como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

-¡¿Pero que demonios...?!

-¡Ah¡la casa se los ha tragado!- exclamó Rini -¡¿Creen que este viva como en la película de "Monster House"?!

-¡¡¡Cálmense¡Eso es lo primero que hay que hacer!

-Suena gracioso viniendo de alguien que nos esta gritando –le espetó Aleatha a su hermano.

-Seguro, solo contemos hasta el diez...

-¿Y luego?

-Pues luego...hasta el 20- contestó Yeremi con inseguridad

-¡Ay, no seas tonto!-se quejó Meilin dándole un coscorrón al chico

-¡Ouch¿Y que¿se les ocurre algo mejor?

-Pues hay que buscarlos...- comenzó Denek

-Oh, eres un genio...- se mofó Aleatha- El problema es ¿como¿por donde?

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa¡¿Acaso crees que traigo un mapa turístico del lugar?!

-Hey, Calmados, así no resolveremos nada. –intervino Hatoru –Yo propongo que sigamos por nuestro camino y haber si podemos encontrarlos...y es que ¿qué mas podemos hacer?

-Mmm...pues eso si.

Siguieron caminando teniendo especial cuidado en donde pisaban.

-¿Creen que ellos estén bien?-inquirió Meilin preocupada

-Descuida, seguro que si.

-Si, quizás solo estén tomando el té mientras nosotros nos estamos preocupando por ellos.-la animó Aleatha aunque realmente no creía que eso fuera una posibilidad.

-¡Ah¡Como en "El señor de los anillos"!...¡Cuando Merry y Pippin fueron capturados por los orcos y después cuando por fin los encontraron los otros tres resulta que los hallaron muy comodines tomando el desayuno!

-¡Ay, ya cállate Rini!- le ordenó Meilin exasperada- Has visto demasiadas películas últimamente, recuérdame que te las esconda llegando a casa.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- se escucho un grito

-¿Que fue eso?

Los tres Ketmin y Yeremi voltearon a ver a las chicas que estaban peleando

-Ah...¿están bien?

-Ah perdón¡es que esta niña tonta me mordió!

-Casi nos matan de un infarto- dijo Aleatha

-Si, creímos que les había pasado algo malo.

-Lo sentimos- se disculparon al unísono

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eriol cayó por fin al suelo, seguido por los otros tres.

-¡Au!

-¡Ouch!

-¡Ay!

El ojiazul fue el primero en levantarse y mirar a su alrededor. Habían caído en lo que parecía un laboratorio científico. Había varias máquinas extrañas conectadas unas con otras y en las esquinas se hallaban una vitrinas llenas de frascos con peculiares contenidos. Shaoran se acerco rápidamente al joven ingles.

-Eriol, dime la verdad ¿qué es este lugar?

-Pues a mi me da la impresión de que es un laboratorio.

-¡Me refiero a toda la casa en general!

-¿Cómo qué que es? No te entiendo

-Todo aquí es muy raro ¿sabes?

-¿Y que quieres? Yo no escogí la decoración...

-¡Mira¡Ya me estoy cansando de todo esto!

CRASH

Uno de los frascos se estampó justo enfrente de los dos jóvenes derramando un liquido amarillo que por poco les cae en los pies.

-¿Qué hacen chicas?

-Nosotras no tocamos nada

-Sakura tiene razón, no nos hemos acercado a las vitrinas.

En ese momento otro de los frascos se movió de su lugar lentamente, levitó un rato frente a la mirada curiosa de los cuatro chicos y después fue a estrellarse contra la pared.

Al instante las máquinas a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse y varios frascos mas levitaron en el aire.

Estaban rodeados. Los cuatro miraron a su alrededor en busca de algo que les sirviera de ayuda y Eriol fue el primero en encontrarlo.

-¡Corran!...¡Hacia esa puerta!

Los otros tres obedecieron la indicación. Después de haber salido y cerrar la puerta tras de ellos, oyeron como los frascos se estrellaban y rompían.

-¡Uf! Escapamos por poco- suspiró aliviado Eriol -No me hubiera gustado seguir allí unos minutos más.

-¡Oigan, miren!...¡otra vez hay pasillos!

-¿Creen que sean los mismos de hace rato?-preguntó Tomoyo esperanzada

-Eso parece

-Puede que estén conectados, igual puede que no, quien sabe-respondió Eriol.

-Entonces ¿vamos?- habló Sakura

-Mmm..si, yo no pienso quedarme aquí parado.

Así que sin decir más comenzaron a avanzar por los oscuros corredores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**HOLA!!!**

**No tengo cara para disculparme, creo que es la ocasión que mas he tardado en actualizar...pero lo importante es que ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo ¿no?**

**Lo siento por tardarme pero es que me quede un buen tiempo sin computadora!...y también se me perdió el cuaderno donde escribo mi fanfic... y ahora ya no sirve bien el internet!...y además todo se me junta siempre por que cuando podía haber actualizado resulta que tenia exámenes y no me daba tiempo para nada. En fin, por una cosa o por otra (o por otra, o por otra...) no había podido actualizar, discúlpenme.**

**Ahora, hablando del capitulo, creo que no me salió muy bien...se la pasan hablando! Pero haber que les parece a ustedes, voy a intentar mejorar para el siguiente.**

**No se todavía cuantos capítulos más valla a durar esta historia pero ya no quiero que sean muchos, aunque por otro lado todavía faltan varias cosas así que tampoco puede ser muy rápido..no se quizás unos 5 capítulos mas...ya se vera.**

**Ah, por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo..¡feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, feliz día de reyes...! bueno, todo eso que paso, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en compañía de todos sus seres queridos.**

**Y espero que sigan leyendo mi fic...y por favor dejen reviews.**

**Creo que eso es todo por ahora, pórtense bien y sobre todo pásensela súper.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Chapter 16

16-LA VERDADERA IDENTIDAD DE LA MANSIÓN.

-¡Au! ¡cuidado con mi pie!

-Lo siento Aleatha- se disculpó Yeremi

-Eres algo torpe ¿no?

-¡Oye! ¡ya me disculpe! ¿que mas quieres?

-No es suficiente...

-Ya no seas payasa –intervino Meilin- Además se supone que loa que se pelea con él y puede regañarlo soy yo, así que si tienes algo que decirle...

-O.k. ya entendí..._celosita_

-Jeje...no es para que te pongas celosa Meilin

-¡¿De que están hablando Rini?! ¡No digan tonterías!

-¡Meilin esta celosa, Meilin esta celosa...- comenzó a entonar Rini acompañada a dueto de Hatoru

-¡Cállate!...¿tu también estas con eso Hatoru?

-¡Shhh...cállense las tres!-dijo Denek con voz seria –Oigo algo raro.

Al escuchar el tono en que lo decía todos se quedaron callados intentando incluso respirar lo mas silencioso posible. Alcanzaron a escuchar algo como el chirrido de una puerta.

-¡Ya lo oí, ya lo oí!...-exclamo Hatoru emocionada-pero ¿qué es Denek?

-Si lo supiera...

-Oigan no se si el encierro me hará ver cosas raras pero...¿las paredes no se están moviendo?-inquirió Yeremi

-¿Ingeriste algo nocivo antes de venir?- le pregunto Meilin incrédula a lo que el chico les decía.

-Quizás tengas un trauma pasado...-opino Hatoru

-¡No! ¡Fíjense bien!-exclamo Denek que era el único que había tomado en serio a Yeremi-¡Las paredes se están desplazando...¡¡¡Hacia nosotros!!!

-¡Hey! ¡de veras!-exclamo la pequeña Rini emocionada.

-¡Nos van a aplastar!- se alarmo Meilin

-¡A correr!

-¿Para que? –inquirió Aleatha a Yeremi- ¿Servirá de algo?

-No lo se, pero es un instinto natural de los humanos al miedo y...por lo menos es mejor que el de quedarse paralizado ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura avanzaba indecisa por los corredores. Le había dicho a Tomoyo que ya se sentía mejor y que podía soltarla para que pudiera grabar bien, pero ahora que ya no tenia el contacto tranquilizador de la mano de su mejor amiga, volvía a sentir que el miedo poco a poco se apoderaba de ella. Tratando de animarse miró a Shaoran que caminaba unos pasos delante de ella. Si él estaba a su lado nada podía salir mal. Sakura sonrió...la embargo una sensación de que todo estaría bien.

-¡Cuidado Sakura!-se oyó el grito de Tomoyo

Shaoran tomó la mano de la ojiverde y ambos corrieron hacia atrás a donde se encontraban los otros dos.

-¡Guaau!-exclamo Eriol

-¡¿Que sucede?! –inquirió Sakura sin entender lo que pasaba, pero le basto darse la vuelta y mirar lo que tenia enfrente para contestar su pregunta.

Una bestia semioculta en la oscuridad tenia clavados sus ojos rojos en los cuatro. Su cuerpo verde y lleno de escamas debía medir el triple que ellos. Su cola también era de un tamaño considerable. Pero quizás lo que mas llamó la atención de Sakura fueron sus enormes alas.

-¡¿Un...dragón?!

-¡Si!- confirmo Eriol fascinado

Tomoyo grababa a la enorme bestia con su cámara, sin perder detalle de lo que decían sus amigos...la reacción del ojiazul le había parecido muy extraña.

Shaoran sacó su espada de la nada. Eriol lo miró escandalizado.

-Espérenme aquí.

Y dicho esto el ambarino echo a correr hacia el dragón pero apenas había dado unos tres pasos cuando algo lo detuvo de los pies y lo hizo caer. Ya en el suelo Shaoran volteó a ver que era lo que aun sostenía sus pies.

-¡¡¡Eriol!!!, ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

-Eso es lo que yo pregunto –susurró el joven ingles como si no quisiera que nadie mas que Shaoran lo escuchara -¡¿No dije que no usaran magia?!

-¡Pero no dijiste nada de la espada!-se defendió tratando de avanzar pero sólo consiguió arrastrarse unos centímetros.

-¿Ah no? Bueno, olvide ese pequeño detalle –contestó irónico -¡Pero si tu espada funciona con magia!...no creí que fuera necesario ser tan explicito...para la próxima recuérdame hacerte una lista de lo que no debes hacer.

En ese momento una llamarada de fuego pasó por encima de sus cabezas. Shaoran volvió a concentrarse en el dragón.

-Solo suéltame!-exigió el chico arrastrándose y tratando de safarse, esta vez con mas énfasis que antes -¡¿No ves que va a comernos?!...claro, eso después de asarnos.

-No seas dramático Shaoran. Mira, ya se va.

Shaoran volvió la mirada hacia adelante y pudo comprobar lo que decía su amigo. Era cierto que no sabia mucho de dragones, pero le parecía extraño que este actuara de esa forma. Quizá el dragón se había aburrido de que, demasiado ocupados en su conversación, no le prestaran la atención que esperaba y se había ido decepcionado.

Eriol por fin soltó al ambarino.

Shaoran se levantó, guardo su espada y corrió a alcanzar a su enemigo, pero este había simplemente desaparecido. Otra cosa mas que Shaoran no se explicaba...¿cómo había logrado desaparecer tan rápido una criatura tan grande?...¿habría escapado del lugar?...¿pero por donde?

Al cabo de unos minutos los otros tres lo alcanzaron.

-¿Estas bien Shaoran?

El ambarino por toda respuesta lanzó una mirada fulminante a Eriol quien al verlo contestó por él.

-No te preocupes Sakura, creo que sólo he herido su orgullo.

-Lo bueno es que todo resulto bien ¿no?-intentó animar las cosas Sakura.

-Además tengo grabada tu hazaña Li

-¿Mi...hazaña?-Shaoran miró a Tomoyo incrédulo- ¡Pero si lo único que hice fue caerme!...o mas bien alguien me tiró.-añadió lanzando otra mirada asesina a Eriol quien le devolvió una mirada de inocente que no logró convencer al ambarino.

-Bueno, pero lo que cuenta es la intención-aseguró Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El joven Li guardó silencio por no dar a notar que no lograba compartir el optimismo de las chicas.

-Sigamos avanzando-dijo finalmente Shaoran empezando a caminar y tratando de no pensar en la risa que invadiría a Denek al momento de que le mostraran a él y a todos los demás su "hazaña" limpiando el piso del lugar.

-¿Saben algo? –comentó Tomoyo mientras caminaban –Aun no me explico que haría un dragón en un lugar como este.

-Es cierto no tiene lógica

-En este lugar nada tiene pies ni cabeza, todo es inexplicable.-Shaoran analizo lo que estaban diciendo- Pero tienes razón Tomoyo ¿como podría vivir aquí un dragón? para empezar ¿qué comería?...y creo que ni siquiera tiene un espacio suficiente para él...además seguro habríamos encontrado marcas de fuego en las paredes y hasta ahora no ha sido así...

-¿Y que importa?...quizá solo vino de visita ¿qué mas da? –replico Eriol –No deberían darle tanta importancia...como tú dices, en este lugar no hay lógica.

-No te creas, tal vez si la hay, solo que hay que buscarla...

-Tienes razón Li...ahora que lo dices creo que este lugar no es lo que creemos

-¿A que te refieres Tomoyo?

-Pues ustedes no se dieron cuenta Sakura pero en el camino me pareció ver unas...

Tomoyo guardo silencio al ver la mirada suplicante de Eriol.

-¿Unas..?-le animo a seguir Shaoran

-¿Unas marcas de fuego en el piso?- completó Eriol –Si, yo también las vi pero no querría decirles nada para no asustarlos mas..jeje..supongo que ya no importa

-¿Era eso Tomoyo?

-eh...si

Shaoran no quedo muy seguro pero decidió no preguntar mas.

Siguieron avanzando un tramo en silencio. Eriol se rezago un poco con Tomoyo

-Viste las cámaras ¿verdad?-susurró el chico

Tomoyo asintió

-¿Por eso no se puede usar magia?

-Exacto. Guardaras el secreto ¿verdad Tomoyo?

Tomoyo lo pensó un momento. Eriol volvió a mirarla suplicante y logro convencerla.

-Esta bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yeremi, Meilin, Hatoru, Aleatha, Rini y Denek corrían (precisamente en este orden) tratando de no ser aplastados por las paredes, que seguían cerrándoseles lentamente a su paso. Iban de uno en uno, como en fila india, por que el espacio ya no les permitía correr uno al lado de otro. De pronto Yeremi se paro en seco, provocando que todos fueran estrellándose contra el que tenían adelante.

-¡Ouch! –se quejo Meilin- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué te detienes así?

- Ya no hay para donde ir. Mira...

Meilin observó adelante, habían topado con pared.

-¡Oh no! ¿y ahora que?

Si no hacían algo rápido serian aplastados. Pero para su fortuna y antes de que se dieran por muertos o pensaran en alguna solución las paredes se detuvieron tan de improviso como cuando habían empezado a moverse..

-¡Valla! ¡Que suerte!

-Eso estuvo tan cerca –secundo Hatoru a Meilin pasándose una mano por la frente

Aleatha solo suspiro aliviada bajando la cabeza.

-Que raro –empezó a decir Rini intentando sacar una conclusión– Parece como si solo trataran de asustarnos.

-¡Oye! ¡Mira bajo tus pies Yeremi! –exclamó Aleatha.

El chico atendió a la indicación. Estaba pisando un cuadro de madera con un grillete.

-Es...¡una trampilla!

-¡Yahoo!

-Eh...¿y a donde creen que conduzca?-inquirió Aleatha no muy segura de poder compartir el júbilo de su prima.

-Hay que entrar a ver...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Oh miren!...¡un librero!...¿qué hará aquí? –se extraño Tomoyo.

-Este lugar tiene de todo, incluidos un laboratorio y un dragón, ¿qué te sorprende eso?

-Mmm..tiene libros muy bonitos- dijo Sakura.

-Yo diría muy llamativos – replico Shaoran – eso no me gusta...

Tomoyo se adelanto unos pasos colocándose frente al librero para echar un vistazo a lo que contenía este.

-Tiene obras muy buenas...la Iliada, La Odisea, Fausto, El Silmarilion, La Divina Comedia, Orlando Furioso...¡oh! y este libro...- prosiguió emocionada estirando la mano para sacar la obra que mas había llamado su atención.

-¡Espera Tomoyo! –le advirtió el pequeño lobo. La chica obedeció y se volvió a mirarlo – Mejor no toques nada, no sabemos si puede ser peligroso

-¡Vamos Shaoran! ¿Qué puede pasar? - opino Eriol y añadió en modo de mofa -¿Que la ataque un monstruoso libro?

-Pues la ultima vez que yo tome un libro misterioso hubo muchas consecuencias –comentó Sakura recordando la primera vez que tuvo el libro de las cartas Clow en sus manos.

-Entonces supongo que estará bien si solo tomo uno –concluyo Tomoyo señalando uno de los libros –Este de aquí lo he buscado en varias librerías sin tener éxito y ahora lo vengo a encontrar aquí...creo que no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Shaoran y Eriol empezaron a discutir de nuevo sobre lo que debían o no hacer y Sakura se distrajo en lo que ellos decían. Tomoyo decidió sacar el libro y en cuanto lo hubo tomado tanto ella con el librero desaparecieron.

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó Sakura que había alcanzado a ver de reojo lo que sucedía.

Shaoran corrió a donde momentos antes habían estado Tomoyo y el librero para encontrar alguna señal de adonde habían ido a parar. La ojiverde se disponía a seguirlo para hacer lo mismo pero se detuvo al ver el rostro confundido de Eriol que se había quedado como en shock.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que no lo recuerdo.

-¿No recuerdas...que?

-El librero-murmuro para si y la chica solo pudo entender lo que dijo después-Espera un momento Sakura.

Eriol sacó un papel de su bolsillo, lo desenrolló y le echo un vistazo. Sakura se acercó para hacer lo mismo.

-¡Es un ma...!

Eriol le tapo la boca a la chica antes de que terminara la palabra mientras miraba de reojo al ambarino.

-Shhh...sí Sakura es un mapa...pero no digas nada, es nuestro secreto. Ahora déjame verificar algo...- Eriol soltó a Sakura y volvió concentrarse en su mapa -¡Diantres! Es lo que pensé...

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?! –le recriminó Sakura.

-Shhhh, no grites –le pidió volviendo a dirigir la mirada a su amigo, Sakura al fin entendió por que no debía gritar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Shaoran ya se había percatado de que algo pasaba y se acerco a ellos. Por un rato ninguno de los tres dijo nada hasta que el ambarino rompió el silencio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que nos has ocultado? ¿Vas a decírnoslo de una vez?

Eriol suspiro. La situación ya no podía seguir así.

-O.k. ustedes ganan...solo miren esto.

Eriol le entregó el mapa a Shaoran quien junto con Sakura le dio un vistazo.

-Se me figura uno de esos mapas que dan en los parques de diversiones

-No estas tan alejada de la realidad...de hecho se diría que eso es.

-¡¿Nos trajiste a un parque de diversiones?!...¿y por que no nos dijiste lo que era desde un principio?

-Para empezar no es exactamente un parque de diversiones, pero es parecido. Para seguir no les dije nada por que ese era el chiste...

-Pero yo estaba seguro que esta era una mansión abandonada...- cuchicheo Shaoran

-En realidad lo era hasta hace unos años...en fin, lo que importa ahora es Tomoyo.

-¿De que te preocupas? – opino el joven chino – si todo esto es ficticio ella de cualquier forma estará bien.

-No estoy tan seguro –contestó Eriol con un semblante serio –Checa bien el mapa

Shaoran obedeció la indicación, al igual que Sakura.

-En él aparecen todos los pasadizos secretos, trampas y caminos...en fin, viene todo lo que hay en este lugar.

-Si, ya lo vi ¿y eso que?

Que según esto no debería haber ningún librero por aquí

-¡¿Como?!

Shaoran y Sakura volvieron a mirar (esta vez con mas detenimiento) el mapa de Eriol.

-...

-¡Es cierto!

¿Y entonces por que...? ¡¿qué es lo que va a pasar con Tomoyo?!

-No lo sé Sakura.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Je je jeje...quiero pedir disculpas por que cometi una torpeza y actualize un capitulo que ya habia puesto...lo siento, no me di cuenta hasta apenas anteayer y el día de hoy vine a corregir un poco ese error.

**Bueno, ahora si espero que les guste el capitulo 16. **

**¿Que pasara ahora con los chicos?...no lo sé, ni yo estoy segura de lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo...pero espero poder terminar esta aventura en la mansión embrujada...bueno, ahora ya sabemos que es una especie de parque de diversiones, como una casa del terror amplificada y mejorada y que todo es ficticio ¿o no todo? ¿qué paso con Tomoyo?**

**Bueno, todo eso lo sabremos en el proximo capi.**

**Ojala alguien tenga piedad de mi y me mande aunque sea un review!!!**

**En fin,¡¡¡Hasta la proxima!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

17-LA SALIDA DEL PARQUE.

Yeremi se encontraba en lo que a él le pareció el interior de una enorme tubería. Todo estaba ligeramente iluminado por una extraña y mortecina luz verde. Había alguna que otra gotera por aquí y por allá, el piso estaba mojado y se detectaba un olor a humedad.

El chico estaba tan inmerso contemplando a su alrededor que no se dio cuenta que Meilin ya había bajado a su lado y por ello se sobresaltó un poco al oír su voz.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

"¿Y como voy a saberlo?" se preguntó el chico pero solo se limito a encoger los hombros por respuesta.

Meilin volteó hacia arriba y vio a Hatoru bajando por la escalerilla (que se encontraba pegada a la pared) mientras tarareaba una canción. Un poco mas arriba estaba Aleatha asomándose por la trampilla y apurando a su prima para que ella también pudiera bajar.

Cuando todos estuvieron abajo avanzaron en línea recta, por el único camino que tenían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo respiró profundo y aguardo a que se le pasara el mareo. Al momento de tocar el libro había sentido que el piso donde estaba había girado tan rápido que le produjo vértigo. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un espacio pequeño, que momentos antes había estado completamente vacío, ahora solo lo ocupaban ella y el librero. El cuartillo era tan pequeño que a Tomoyo le recordó un día, que siendo niña, se había quedado encerrada en su closet (hay que recordar que Tomoyo es rica y ciertamente su closet seria mas amplio de lo normal, aunque no demasiado).

Tomoyo pegó la oreja a la pared. Del otro lado debían estar sus amigos y sabia que el solo escucharlos la tranquilizaría. Pero no logro oír nada...quizá la pared era demasiado gruesa.

Pero bueno, lo importante ahora era hallar la forma de salir de allí y volver con sus amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Shaoran...-susurro la ojiverde -¿Crees que lo que está haciendo Eriol funcione?

El chico se dedico a mirar al joven Hiragisawa antes de dar una respuesta. Eriol estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, mostrando una gran concentración.

-No estoy seguro Sakura –respondió por fin con el mismo tono de voz, pues no debían hablar fuerte para no desconcentrar al ojiazul –Pero las posibilidades de que funcione me parecen buenas...después de todo Eriol y Tomoyo se llevan muy bien.

-¿Eso tiene que ver?

-Claro, entre mas cercano seas a la persona con la que deseas contactar mas fácil será que ella abra su mente.

-Ah, valla...¿parecido al hechizo que usamos con el kripux?

-Pues...algo así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo empezaba a desesperarse. Ya había intentado todo lo que se le había ocurrido para regresar con Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran. Algunos libros se encontraban tirados en el suelo, pues había tomado uno por uno y los había sacado y vuelto a poner en su lugar para ver si así como había llegado allí podía regresar, pero no había funcionado y ya había empezado a sacar algunos de nuevo. En realidad lo que la estaba alarmando no era solo el que no encontraba la forma de salir, sino mas bien que el oxigeno comenzaba a acabarse en el pequeño espacio. Si tardaba mas llegaría el momento en que se ahogaría.

Tomoyo volvió a recorrer toda la estancia en busca de alguna puertilla o algo por donde pudiera salir. Aquello le tomó solo unos segundos...y de nuevo no halló nada.

La ojiazul se sentó en el piso tratando de pensar en alguna solución. De pronto le pareció escuchar una voz lejana. Volvió a pegar la oreja a la pared pero se dio cuenta de que la voz no provenía de allí...¿pero entonces de donde? Para tratar de descubrirlo se quedó donde estaba, muy quietecita y guardando absoluto silencio, incluso aguantando la respiración por unos segundos...y entonces la voz se hizo mas clara y ella se percato de que podía escucharla no por sus oídos, si no por su mente. Por un momento creyó que se había vuelto loca por escuchar voces en su cabeza pero luego entendió que alguien mas le estaba hablando telepáticamente...¡Y ese alguien era Eriol!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esto es...

-Yo diría un lago –terminó la frase Hatoru.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Es obvio ¿no? –respondió Denek –tendremos que cruzarlo...nadando.

-Yo no le entro, el agua debe estar helada.

-¡Bah! No seas llorón –se burló Meilin –lo que pasa es que no sabes nadar.

-Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Yeremi –reflexiono Aleatha - ¡No quiero salir empapada de este lugar!

-No se preocupen, no será necesario-dijo Rini señalando hacia el extremo derecho –Miren hacia allá.

Al voltear hacia donde indicaba pudieron distinguir unas barquitas con forma de cisne que flotaban el la orilla del lago.

-¡Que ternura! –exclamo Hatoru

-Se parecen a esa en las que te subes en el túnel del amor de la feria –comentó Aleatha mientras caminaban hacia las balsitas.

-¿A si¿Y tú como sabes? –inquirió Meilin curiosa

-Por que me subí a una de esas con Leo.

-¿Antes o después de que lo mandaras a la goma? –pregunto su prima

-Obviamente antes...para ser exacta un día antes –añadió haciendo memoria.

-Lo dices de una forma tan fría que me asusta. No sé si lo sepas, pero nosotros lo0s hombres también tenemos sentimientos, digo, también tenemos nuestro corazoncito.

-Algunos sí, lo admito. Pero no te sientas mal por él Yeremi. Leo es uno de esos chicos que se rigen por el mes.

-¿Y eso que significa? –dijo Rini metida en la conversación.

-Al mes de conocerme me pidió que anduviera con él, un mes después yo ya lo había cortado y al siguiente mes su "corazoncito" ya había sido perfectamente sanado por otra.

-A mi punto de vista una relación así suena muy mal-afirmó Meilin.

-En cambio si lo ves desde el mío no suena ni bien ni mal –alegó Aleatha –Ninguno de los dos esperaba mas del otro por lo tanto no hubo engaño y en consecuencia nadie salió lastimado...

Meilin pensó que a pesar de que las palabras que salían de la boca de Aleatha eran sinceras, su tono de voz no se oía indiferente, mas bien se escuchaba...¿decepcionado? no, eso no era...¿lastimado? eso tampoco, pero se acercaba...tal vez seria mas correcto ...con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Y como nos vamos a sentar? inquirió Hatoru una vez estuvieron frente a los botes.

-Como son patitos del amor yo diría que Meilin debe sentase con Yeremi.

-Mira Rini –empezó a decir Meilin molesta –En primer lugar son cisnes, no patitos, en segundo no son del amor ni nada de eso y en tercero ¿quien te da derecho a decidir con quien me siento?

-Pero si estos patitos tienen magia o algo así Yeremi podría enamorarse de alguna de nosotras y eso seria malo para ti ¿no crees?

-Pues no, a mi que me importa...

-Además Rini, creo que también deberías pedir mi opinión –intervino Yeremi que por alguna razón le molestaba la actitud que Meilin estaba tomando –Yo en lo personal no tengo intención de enamorarme de una niña tan antipática como tu hermana.

Meilin ofendida les dio la espalda y tomando del brazo a la pelirroja jaló de ella diciendo:

-¡Vamos Aleatha, tú y yo nos sentaremos juntas!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Wow! –exclamo Tomoyo emocionada - ¡¿Eriol eres tu?!

-¿Puedes escucharme Tomoyo?

-¡Sí!.No sé como pero te escucho.

-¡Eso es! Sabia que podíamos hacerlo. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Por ahora si pero...ah ¿y ustedes?

-Nosotros estamos bien, tal y como nos dejaste- respondió restándole importancia –Solo que preocupados por ti, aunque ahora que te escucho ya me siento mas tranquilo.

-No quiero inquietarte Eriol pero...-Tomoyo realmente no quería preocuparlo así que no se decidió a acabar su frase. Iba a decirle que el aire se le estaba acabando pero no encontraba la forma de decirlo sin alarmar la situación –Mira, estoy encerrada en un espacio muy pequeño y quiero salir pero no hay forma, ya lo intente todo...

-No te preocupes Tomy, vamos a sacarte pronto de allí...bueno, mejor dicho tu misma lo harás, solo que...

-¡Pero de verdad que yo no puedo hacerlo Eriol! –le interrumpió angustiada -¡Ya he intentado todo lo que pude!

-No digas eso. Nunca debes decir que no puedes. -replicó Eriol serio – Es por eso que muchas veces fallamos en nuestros cometidos, por que acabamos por creer de verdad ese "no puedo". Además estaba a punto de decirte que yo voy a ayudarte.

-Tienes razón, perdóname. Aunque si dices que vas a ayudarme no seré yo sola quien me saque de aquí ¿o si?

-Pues en realidad todo depende de ti Tomoyo...pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que si mi teoría es acertada lo harás bien.

-¿Teoría¿qué teoría?

-Te la explicare después, te lo prometo. El caso es que si mi teoría es cierta tú podrás salir de allí por tus propios medios, por tu propia magia...

-¿Dijiste magia?

-¡Aja!-confirmó el chico radiante.

-¿Y en caso de que tu teoría este...equivocada?

-Entonces...pues tendríamos que pasar a un plan B , pero me parece que no será necesario así que escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y entonces...¿por qué tengo que sentarme contigo en este cursi patito? –le espetó Yeremi a Denek como si el tuviera la culpa de algo.

-Cisne –le corrigió el otro –Y no creas que yo estoy muy contento, después de todo fueron ellas las que decidieron los lugares –después añadió en mofa –Aunque si te sirve de consuelo te aseguro que no voy a enamorarme de ti.

A Yeremi no le causo gracia el chiste del joven Ketmin así que por toda respuesta emitió un gruñido. Delante de ellos, en otro de los cisnes, Hatoru y Rini iban jugando con el agua, y hasta adelante, abriendo la marcha con un cisne dorado(los otros dos eran blancos) estaban Aleatha y Meilin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Tomoyo estaba concentrada en lo que le había dicho Eriol. Si ella de verdad se lo proponía y deseaba de todo corazón algo, sin duda podría lograrlo. La ojiazul pensó en sus amigos: Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol la estaban esperando...Meilin, Rini, Hatoru, Denek, Aleatha y Yeremi...ellos también la esperaban en alguna parte y ella tenia que asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Deseó fervientemente poder estar pronto con todos ellos, estar de nuevo los 10 elegidos reunidos, no, mejor dicho, los 10 amigos.

De pronto escuchó que algo cayó al suelo. Se trataba de uno de los libros del anaquel. Tomoyo lo recogió y se dio cuenta de que tenia algo adentro que le impedía cerrarlo completamente. Al abrirlo se encontró con un dije en forma de gotita de color morado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_SPLASSHH!_

En cuanto escuchó aquel sonido Meilin trató inconscientemente de pararse pero antes de que llegara a hacerlo un cinturón de seguridad salió de la nada y se abrochó alrededor de su cintura sin permitirla mover de su lugar.

-¿Pero que...?

-¡Yeremi se ha caído al agua!-oyó que gritaba atrás de ella su hermana.

Meilin giró la cabeza para comprobar lo que había escuchado. No podía ver a Yeremi en el agua, pero tampoco estaba en la balsa, lo que no dejaba duda de lo que había pasado.

-¡Que alguien lo ayude! –exigió Meilin tratando de quitarse el cinturón que para su frustración se aferraba a ella como si tuviera vida propia -¡No sabe nadar!

-¡Denek! –gritó Aleatha que lucia muy asustada, tanto que parecía incapaz de hacer o decir algo mas.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga¡No me puedo quitar esta cosa! –le replicó a su hermana, señalando un cinturón que lo rodeaba igual que a Meilin...y de hecho igual que a todos. Los cinturones habían salido mágicamente los tenían imposibilitados para moverse.

-¿Qué...que ha pasado? –balbuceó Hatoru, a su lado Rini se estremeció.

-E...esa cosa...

-¿Esa cosa? –repitió Meilin sintiendo un hoyo en el estomago -¡¿De que rayos hablas Rini?!

Pero la niña solo negó con la cabeza.

-No sabemos lo que era –respondió por ella Denek –Algo como un tentáculo se lo ha jalado...y...lo ha arrastrado hacia adentro.

-¡¿Y lo dices con esa tranquilidad?!...¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-Pues estoy abierto a tus ideas –le espetó el chico.

Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada, lo único que se escuchaba era el traqueteo que hacia Meilin peleándose con el cinturón al tratar de abrirlo.

-¡Denek! –exclamo de pronto Hatoru -¡Se va a ahogar!

-¡Cállate¡Recuerda que!... que no podemos...no podemos hacer nada.

Hatoru ya no dijo nada pero le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

Denek suspiró y preguntándose por que no dejaba las cosa como estaban se quitó el hechizo del cinturón para saltar al agua. Pero al mismo tiempo que él alguien había quitado el hechizo. Asombrada Meilin se levantó de su asiento pero antes de que hiciera nada Aleatha la tomó del brazo.

-Ten cuidado

Meilin asintió.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-se exaltó Denek

-¡Voy a ir a ayudarlo! –respondió Meilin echándose al agua.

Pero Denek no se había dirigido a ella, si no a su acompañante. Aleatha por su parte esquivó la mirada de su hermano. Denek la miró unos segundos, y todavía perplejo por la actitud no solo de Aleatha si no también la de Hatoru y hasta la de él mismo, se echó al agua tras Meilin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Kyaaa!

Sakura se aferró al brazo de Shaoran que la miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡U...un...fa...fantasma!- le respondió la chica con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y señalando la pared que tenían a sus espaldas.

-¡Vamos Sakura...ya estas viendo cosas!

Pero al darse la vuelta Shaoran también pudo verlo. Aquel fantasmita, entre transparente, azul y blanco y entre tangible y no los miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hola Tomoyo! –la saludó Eriol –Veo que lo conseguiste...y de una forma muy peculiar, debo añadir.

-¡Sí! Me siento muy rara...¡pero a la vez esto me parece muy divertido!

-¿Tom...moyo?-balbuceo el ambarino

-¡Hola Li!...¿podrías calmar a Sakura? No me gusta verla así...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Denek alcanzó rápidamente a Meilin quien al verlo le señalo hacia delante y le cuestionó con la mirada lo que debían hacer. Mas adelante, hacia donde había señalado la chica se podía ver un calamar gigante, de color verde y ojos rojos. En uno de sus tentáculos tenia atrapado a Yeremi, que se hallaba inconsciente. A una orden mental el molusco soltó al chico y se alejo. Meilin no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos pero se alegro de que las cosas resultaran tan fáciles. Un poco mas...solo tenían que nadar un poco mas y alcanzarían a Yeremi. En ese instante, el agua que había permanecido en gran quietud empezó a jalarlos en un terrible torbellino. Tomado completamente desprevenido, Denek, que todavía se hallaba concentrado en devolver a su hogar(en alguna parte de las profundidades de un océano) al calamar que él había transportado, perdió el control de si mismo y junto con Meilin comenzó a dar vueltas en el torbellino y poco después un chorro de agua y aire lo golpeó en el pecho, lanzándolo disparado hacia arriba y dejándolo caer bruscamente en la balsa donde estaba su hermana.

-¡Meilin y Yeremi siguen en el agua!...¡Se van a ahogar!¡Se van a...!-Rini no pudo terminar su frase por que cayó dormida bajo los efectos de un hechizo de Hatoru. Después de eso Hatoru hizo levitar un buen tramo las balsas para que no las arrastrara el remolino.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Denek recuperando el aliento.

Aleatha se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió la mirada hacia un punto por encima de sus cabezas. Denek siguió su mirada y se encontró con alguien que ellos tres conocían muy bien. Su rostro no se alcanzaba a ver pues el hombre se encontraba semioculto en la oscuridad pero aquella capa color púrpura ,que se agitaba levemente a pesar e que no hubiera ninguna brisa, era inconfundible.

-Maldito-masculló Denek lanzándole una mirada de profundo odio.

-Así que han decidido no seguir con el plan ¿eh? –les espetó una voz fría y que siempre parecía carente de emociones, a excepción de la furia –Me pregunto desde cuando han empezado a creer que pueden hacer su santa voluntad.

-¡No es lo que piensas tío Freick..es solo que...!

-¡Silencio Hatoru! Ya veo que son muy débiles como para matar, ni siquiera tratándose de estos insignificantes niños...pero que les pido si ustedes son iguales...ya me encargare después de recordarles cual es su único fin en esta vida –añadió cruelmente – Por ahora les hice el favor de terminar lo que ustedes no pudieron...a este paso por lo menos ese niño ya debe haberse ahogado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meilin empezó a dar vueltas en el torbellino. Buscó con la mirada a Yeremi y a Denek y encontró rápidamente a este ultimo, todavía cerca de ella. Pero en ese momento algo como un chorro de agua golpeó al chico mandándolo fuera de su vista. Desesperada, Meilin siguió conteniendo la respiración y poco después pudo ver a Yeremi. Como pudo, con un gran esfuerzo al nadar en contra sentido de hacia donde la empujaba el agua, logró llegar hasta él y lo tomó de la mano. En ese momento Yeremi recobró la conciencia y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Meilin que le dirigió una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oigan, no sabia si decirles esto pero tengo un mal presentimiento –les dijo Tomoyo.

-Yo...yo también lo tengo –añadió Sakura que seguía escondida detrás de Shaoran.

Tomoyo ya les había explicado que había adquirido esa forma fantasmal con ayuda de uno de los 7 talismanes que le permitía atravesar paredes además de flotar en el aire. Sakura se sentía un poco mas tranquila pero aunque sabia que su amiga jamás le haría daño tuviera la forma que tuviera, no podía evitar sentir escalofríos al verla con esa apariencia y pensó que definitivamente prefería a la Tomoyo tangible que tanto quería (y para nada temía).

-¿Un mal presentimiento? –preguntó Shaoran mirando primero a una y luego a la otra.

-Si, tal vez se trate de Meilin y los demás...por eso tenemos que apresurarnos a encontrarlos.

-estoy de acuerdo Tomoyo, pero hay un pequeño problema...

-¿Un problema? –repitió la ojiazul

-Si –corroboró Eriol –Mas adelante hay unas cuantas cámaras y me temo que no nos conviene que te vean así.

-¡Oh, claro! Tienes toda la razón.

-Eso puede ser un gran problema –reflexionó Shaoran -¿Recuerdan cuanto tarde yo en perder la invisibilidad?

-Bueno, no lo había pensado antes, pero me gustaría regresar a la normalidad ¡justo ahora!

Y como si Tomoyo hubiera dado una orden imposible de ignorar, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar y en unos segundos tuvieron ante si a la misma Tomoyo de siempre.

-¡Que bien...fue muy fácil!

-¡Ey¿por qué el mío no pudo ser así de sencillo? –se quejó el ambarino

-No lo sé, pero es genial –dijo Eriol sonriente –Ahora si podemos seguir en busca de los otros...me preocupan esas corazonadas que tienen chicas, ya ven que las mujeres tienen ese don de la intuición.

-Si ¿pero que tan acertadas pueden estar?

-Te sorprenderías Shaoran. La mente muchas veces se equivoca...en cambio el corazón es difícil que lo haga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yeremi se sentía sin fuerzas, sin muchas posibilidades de salvarse. Sabia que había permanecido ya mucho tiempo bajo el agua y pronto se ahogaría... de hecho ya se había resignado...pero las cosas ahora habían cambiado. Meilin estaba con él y si no podía salvarse a si mismo por lo menos se aseguraría de rescatarla a ella...y deseó con todo su corazón poder lograrlo, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. En ese momento apareció frente a él uno de los 7 talismanes mágicos. Como pudo, Yeremi se lo colgó al cuello y para su sorpresa pudo respirar...¡estaba respirando bajo el agua!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ya lárgate! –gritó Denek -¡Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí! Al fin que ya lograste lo que querías ¿no?

El hombre soltó una risa tan cruel y fría que les heló la sangre.

-Tienes razón sobrino. Mi numero acaba aquí –y con un gesto de su mano las aguas volvieron a quedar apacibles.

-Mañana quiero verlos... y esta vez ninguno de los tres se va a escapar del castigo...-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

-Denek...-empezó decir Hatoru.

-Mañana iré yo solo a verlo.

-Pero...

-¡Sin peros Aleatha!

-¡tu ya lo oíste Denek!-replicó la pelirroja –Nos quiere a los tres...y no es justo que seas tú el que siempre recibe la peor parte.

Su hermano la miró estricto, dándole a entender que no cambiaria de opinión. Hatoru mientras tanto bajó la balsita que estaba vacía.

-¡Entiéndeme...!-empezó a objetar de nuevo Aleatha.

-¡Shhh! –los calló Hatoru con una sonrisa en el rostro- Miren...

Dos persona habían emergido del agua. Vieron a Yeremi ayudando a Meilin a subir a la balsita. Muy despacio Hatoru bajó los otros dos cisnes(que mantenía levitados con su magia) y los coloco detrás del de ellos.

Meilin miraba con detenimiento el talismán de color verde que brillaba en su mano.

-Guau...esto de respirar bajo el agua ha sido realmente raro- Toma, esto te pertenece –le dijo a Yeremi estirándole la mano para devolverle el talismán.

El chico lo recibió y se lo colgó al cuello.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que –respondió Meilin algo distraída –Después de todo es tuyo.

-No, no me refiero a eso. Gracias por irme a salvar

-¡Pero si fuiste tú el que me salvo! Soy yo quien te da la gracias.

-Bueno, pero la intención es lo que cuenta –afirmó Yeremi –Además de no haber sido por ti creo que me hubiera quedado desmayado y nunca habría encontrado el talismán. Así que de verdad te agradezco que hayas ido a ayudarme.

-Je, je, no fue nada –rió Meilin contenta –Así que somos un buen equipo ¿no?

-Eso parece...por eso debiste sentarte conmigo desde un principio.

-¿Eh? –de pronto Meilin recordó todo lo que había pasado antes de que se subieran a las balsas y se pregunto por unos instantes si estaba entendiendo bien -¿De veras querías que fuéramos juntos?

Yeremi se encogió de hombros pero le dirigió una sonrisa que Meilin captó por un si.

-Bueno, en ese caso –empezó a decir ella tomándolo de la mano –Creo que podemos seguir así lo que reste del viaje.

-¿Qué pasa?-oyeron una voz adormilada a sus espaldas.

Enseguida se soltaron de las manos y voltearon a ver quien era la persona que había hablado.

-¡Meilin¡Yeremi!-se sorprendió Rini que acababa de despertar -¿En que momento se salieron del agua?...¿y que pasó con el remolino?... ¡y sobre todo con la criatura que te secuestro!

-Valla, y justo cuando la escena se estaba poniendo mas interesante –cuchicheó Hatoru.

Meilin y Yeremi se encontraban tan desconcertados como Rini.¿cómo era que no habían visto hasta ahora que sus amigos venían detrás?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo siguieron caminando en línea recta sin mas sorpresas en su camino. Después de mucho andar en un corredor lleno de distintas armas clavadas en todos lados toparon con unas escaleras que ascendían.

-¡Eh, veo que por fin hemos llegado! –dijo un animado Eriol.

-¿a dónde?...¿buscábamos una escalera?

-De hecho si...mira lo que dice en el piso

-Dice...-Sakura leyó en voz alta –"salida, suba las escaleras"

-Eso suena bien –comentó Tomoyo –pero creí que estábamos buscando a los demás.

-De todas formas no parece que haya otro camino –opinó Shaoran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ay no!...¿escaleras otra vez?

-Te pasa Aleatha –le dijo su prima –Si todo este tiempo hemos estado sentados.

-¡Yo odio las escaleras! –dio por zanjado la pelirroja –Y peor si van de subida.

-¡Pero mira! –exclamó Yeremi -¡Allí dice que es la salida!

-¡Genial! –se alegró Rini –Pronto podremos salir de este horrible lugar

Denek fue el primero en subir por las escaleras, seguido por los otros.

Continuaron ascendiendo un largo rato en silencio y al cabo de un rato la escalera les parecía interminable. De pronto oyeron unas voces conocidas.

_-¡Te digo que ese no sirve!_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Quizá por ese letrero que dice "en reparación"_

_-Ah claro...y no me veas así Shaoran, yo no lo había visto..._

-¡Son Shaoran y Eriol! –exclamó Rini.

_-¿Saben? Nunca me he subido a una de estas cosas._

_-Ni yo._

-¡Y esas son Sakura y Tomoyo! –dijo Meilin

-¡Vamos rápido con ellos!-propuso Hatoru.

Y todos se apresuraron a subir corriendo. Cuando por fin llegaron al final de la escalera se encontraron con los otros cuatro elegidos subidos a lo que parecían los carritos de...

-¡Una montaña rusa! –exclamó Rini emocionada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias por haber asistido a "La Mansión de Horror y Diversión de Frankenstein" esperamos su regreso pronto –se escuchó la voz de una grabadora – La salida es por la derecha, no olvide recoger todas sus cosas del carrito y ...

-¡Wow! A que eso fue divertido ¿no?

-¿Divertido? –contestó Aleatha bajando del carrito –No, estoy muy mareada.

-¿La Mansión de Frankenstein? Esto empieza a cobrar sentido.

-La Mansión de los Ahogados, debería llamarse. –opinó Meilin molesta –Pero algo me dice que lo que paso en el lago no es algo muy común por aquí.

-¿A que te refieres Meilin? –inquirió Eriol curioso

-Ah, espera –se apresuró Denek –Antes tendrías que contestarnos tú algunas preguntas.

-Supongo que si. Pues pregunten.

-¿Qué es realmente eso de paquete S.C.I.?-quiso saber Tomoyo

-Pues en realidad no estoy muy seguro pero es algo así como "Sorpresa a Compañeros Ignorantes"

-Entonces tú sabias bien lo que era este lugar ¿verdad? –le preguntó Hatoru

-Si

-¿Entonces por que nos dijiste nada?-se molestó Yeremi

-Debo admitir que creí que seria mas divertido así...pero creo que las cosas resultaron mas bien preocupantes ¿no es así?

-Si, no sabes todo lo que nos pasó –contestó Rini

-Pues será mejor queme lo cuenten todo una vez regresemos a Japón.

-Meilin...ya sabes lo que hay que hacer ¿verdad?

-Claro, solo déjamelo a mi y en un dos por tres estaremos en casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**HOLA!!!! **

**Ah, de acuerdo, me tarde bastante en actualizar pero al menos esta vez les traje un capitulo con la extencion de dos, lo que pasa es que ya queria acabar cuanto antes esta aventura en la mansión y esto fue en el menor numero de paginas que pude lograrlo.. Espero que les guste.Los espero en el proximo capitulo.**

** Ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo dare una contestación a los reviews que me mandaron en el ultimo capitulo.**

**Pily-chan: pues ya viste que soy incapaz de hacerle daño a Tomoyo..por el momento..ja,ja es broma. Bueno Eriol la salvo de alguna forma pero no pude hacer mucho por lo que me pediste por que era ella la que tenia que rescatarse para encontrar el talismán. ****Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, ojala este capi te agrade tanto como el pasado.**

**Lebel27: Que gusto que sigas leyendo mi historia. Eriol oculto tanta información...por nada en realidad, solo por divertirse y por que no creyo que pasarian tantas cosas extrañas y peligrosas. Bueno, espero tenerte por aquí de nuevo, gracias por tu review!**

**Mayura-li-potter: Ya vi la quinta película de Harry!..perdon, eso no tiene nada que ver, es solo que al escribir tu nick me acorde de ese detalle. Ah! volviendo a lo nuestro yo se lo que es tener una compu difícil, pero ojala que aun asi puedas seguir leyendo este fanfic…y si no es mucho pedir mandar mas reviews…ja,ja, ..**


	18. Chapter 18

18-UNA NUEVA AMISTAD.

Sakura se encontraba en medio de un lugar que no podía distinguir pues la abundante niebla que había a su alrededor se lo impedía. Poco a poco esta se fue disipando y logro observar en donde estaba pero no lo reconoció. Se encontraba en lo que parecía una especie de cueva hecha de hielo. Al voltear hacia arriba distinguió que muy por encima de ella colgaban del techo enormes estalactitas que daban a aquella cueva un aspecto amenazador. La paredes parecían espejos que la reflejaban a ella...y a sus amigos, a los 10 elegidos. Sakura miro a su alrededor pero ellos no estaban con ella, solo podía ver su reflejo. La niebla comenzó a llenarlo todo de nuevo dejándola sin visión una vez mas. Y así, sin ver nada, escucho gritos que la angustiaron. No sabia quienes eran o que decían pero sintió la necesidad de ayudarlos. Lo ultimo que escucho fue una risa tan fría que le paralizo el corazón. Sin saber por que exactamente quiso llorar y corrió sin rumbo. De pronto paró en seco. Frente a ella estaban tirados 3 cuerpos...

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakurita!

La ojiverde despertó y se encontró cara a cara con su guardián

-¿Estas bien Sakurita?-le pregunto Kero -¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

Ella se sentó en la cama e intento recordar con claridad lo que acababa de soñar. Asintió.

-Me parece que ya había soñado antes con ese lugar.

-¡Que lugar?

-No lo se. Es como una cueva hecha de hielo. Ahora que recuerdo soñé con ese lugar poco antes de que supiéramos lo de la profecía del mago Set.

-¿Que? ¡ya habías soñado con ese lugar? ¡por que no me contaste?

-En ese momento no le di importancia...pero esta vez el sueño fue mas largo y no me gusto nada. Había 3 personas...creo que estaban muertas.

-Podría ser un sueño premonitorio.

-¡No quiero que eso pase!- se angustio Sakura cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-Tranquila Sakura. Si estas teniendo este sueño quizás es por que puedes hacer algo.

-¿Tu crees Kero?

-Si...espero. Si vuelves a tener ese sueño cuéntamelo ¿de acuerdo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Eriol!

El joven detuvo sus pasos y miro hacia atrás. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver quien lo llamaba.

-Hola pequeña Hatoru

-¡Hola! ¿ya vas a la escuela?

-Aja, es que me gusta llegar temprano.

-Yo tengo servicio...oye ¿no te gustaría ir a comer hoy con nosotros?

-Lo siento Hatoru, ya quede con Tomoyo.

-Ah...Tomoyo de nuevo –susurró algo molesta

-Escuche eso. ¿Tiene algo de malo que haya invitado a Tomoyo antes que tu a mi?

-No, es solo que últimamente ella siempre te acapara.

-Ya será otro día, lo prometo. O si quieres puedes venir, le dije que fuera a mi casa a las 3

-No, mejor...¡achu!...mejor no.

-Salud ¿estas enferma?

-Si, pero no es nada grave.

-Pues cuídate, no te vallas a poner peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu y otra chica de su salón llamada Lesly estaban sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería de la escuela tomando refrescos y platicando amenamente.

Una chica de cabello negro y corto y de coquetos ojos azules se les acerco de pronto.

-¡Hola chicas! Oigan, ¿alguna de ustedes tiene un compás que me preste.

Sakura se apresuro a darle el suyo.

-Gracias, en seguida te lo regreso- le dijo alejándose de ellas

Lesly se acerco a Chiharu y le cuchicheo:

-Esa es la chica que te dije el otro día, la que andaba persiguiendo a Li.

-Ya lo se

-¿Eh? ¿de que hablan?-inquirió Sakura que estaba junto a Chiharu.

-Esa chica que vino anda tras los huesitos de Li – le respondió Lesly

-Yo vi que hasta le entrego una carta –añadió Chiharu- pero parece ser que él la mando a volar...o eso supongo por que de otra forma ya andarían ¿no?

-Es normal que lo persigan las chicas –dijo Rika- Aunque es algo reservado no podemos negar que nuestro compañero Li es un joven muy guapo.

La chica regresó con el compás de Sakura y se lo entrego

-Gracias- dijo antes de irse.

-Yo no entiendo como es que somos tan afortunadas, tenemos a los chicos mas guapos en el salón ¡y al parecer ninguno de ellos tiene novia!

-A lo mejor si tienen Lesly, o al menos alguien que les gusta- comentó Tomoyo mirando de reojo a Sakura que se había puesto algo seria.

-Eso si... creo que a Li le gusta Aleatha.

-¡¿Que?! No...¿por qué piensas eso?- se alarmo Sakura

-Me da la impresión por que pasa bastante tiempo charlando con ella.

-También habla mucho con Sakura y Tomoyo y Meilin –atinó Chiharu

.Pero Meilin es su prima –siguió testaruda Lesly –Y por lo que se ustedes son sus amigas desde la primaria. En cambio a Aleatha apenas la conoció ¿no?....y el otro día los vi riendo muy a gusto y como que muy juntos...

-Eso si suena mas raro por que Li es muy serio

-¿Verdad? ¡les digo que allí hay algo!...Kathia me dijo que les vio dándose un beso.

-Yo no lo creo –opino Rika- Eh...¿qué sucede?

Sakura se había levantado y estaba jalando a Tomoyo para que se levantaran.

-Nosotras vamos a adelantarnos-dijo la ojiazul- las vemos en el salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron al salón de matemáticas que todavía se encontraba vacío. Ambas dejaron sus cosas en la banca y se sentaron junto a las ventanas donde la ojiverde presto una inusitada atención a una pareja de chicos que conversaban en la cancha. Tomoyo también los miró y descubrió con sorpresa que se trataba de Shaoran y Aleatha.

-Sakura....Sakura...

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? –inquirió sin apartar la mirada de aquel par.

-Mmm...no creerás en los chismes de Lesly ¿verdad? Ya sabes como son ella y Kathia

-Ah, no.

-¿Y entonces por que no dejas de mirar hacia allá?

Sakura por fin volteo a ver a su interlocutora

-No creas que estoy vigilándolo o algo así, es decir, no me preocupa, solo estaba mirando la cancha y...um...lo que hay de nuevo

-Ah...-"yo la veo igual que siempre" pensó y luego en tono asombrado y abriendo mucho los ojos agrego-me pregunto por que estarán acercándose tanto....

Sakura se pego a la ventana. Shaoran y Aleatha seguían igual, a una distancia aceptable el uno del otro. Por suerte Tomoyo había dicho una mentirilla para probarla y dijo con autosuficiencia:

-Lo sabia, estas celosa.

Sakura no respondió pero miro sus zapatos apesadumbrada.

-No te preocupes Sakura, en realidad es normal.

-Pero no me gusta sentirme así Tomoyo. Además es como si dudara de Shaoran y no quiero ni debo hacerlo....no quiero decepcionarlo otra vez

-Ay, claro que no lo harás Sakura... espera, dijiste ¿otra vez?

-Cuando volvimos a vernos le reproche que creía que me había olvidado y el me recordó que ni la carta del vacío había hecho eso

-Tranquila Sakura, no es fácil por lo que has pasado. Yo sé muy bien lo mucho que lo quieres y el miedo que debe darte que algo o alguien lo vuelva a apartar de ti.

-Si

-Eso es por que lo que tu sientes por él es de veras especial, seguro sientes que solo estando con él estas completa y mas aun, que a su lado la "completa felicidad" es real

A Sakura le pareció que a Tomoyo le brillaban de sobre manera los ojos y que subida en su nube hablaba mas para si misma que para ella. Pero al notar la mirada perspicaz de su amiga, Tomoyo volvió su atención completa a ella.

-Es comprensible todo eso por que tu lo amas

-Lo amo

-Si, pienso que en tu caso esa palabra no queda grande

Sakura se imagino por un momento diciéndole un"te amo" a Shaoran y se murió de la pena. El color le subió al rostro y decidió cambiar de tema

-Creo que lo comprendes demasiado bien

Tomoyo soltó una risita. Había llegado el momento de confesarle algo a su mejor amiga.

-Es que me parece que yo también he hallado a esa persona tan especial

-¿En serio Tomoyo? ¡que bueno! ¿quién es?...¿acaso se trata de Eriol?

Esta vez le toco a Tomoyo ser sorprendida

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ja, ja, pues yo soy muy despistada pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y hemos estado juntas por varios años así que no me fue tan difícil notar que había algo especial entre ustedes, aunque no estaba segura...¡ahora que lo estoy me alegro mucho!...¡son una pareja lindísima!

-No apresures las cosas, en realidad no somos mas que amigos y con eso me basta por ahora, pero quizás después...

-¡¡¡¡SI!!!!

Sakura se sentía contentísima pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio entrar a Shaoran con un semblante como preocupado. Detrás de el venia Aleatha que se veía emocionada y que antes de sentarse en su lugar lanzo una rápida y perspicaz mirada hacia Sakura que la ojverde no logro descifrar. Shaoran tomo su lugar detrás de Sakura.

-Shaoran ¿te sientes bien?

-Si, es solo que necesito hablar contigo Sakura ¿podríamos vernos acabando las clases?

Sakura asintió y se sentó dándole la espalda al ambarino y tratando de calmar la mala punzada que sentía en el estomago y en el corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Es que desde hace tiempo tengo que decirte que...bueno es difícil pero....mira, entre nosotros ya no puede haber nada...

_Ella guardo silencio teniendo aparentemente como única reacción el morderse los labios. Así que él continuo:_

_-Perdóname..._

_-Es por ella ¿verdad?_

_-...yo..._

_-No tienes que fingir, yo los vi juntos y supe que esto pasaría. Solo quisiera saber por que me dijiste que me querías y todas esas cosas...me mentiste._

_-Yo no te mentí pero tú sabes que pasaron muchas cosas, nos separamos y yo solo...deje de amarte._

_-A pesar de que dijiste que nunca me olvidarías ni me dejarías._

_-Hay cosas que no controlamos, solo suceden...cuando la conocí no creí que fuera a ser especial pero después de tratarla..._

_-¡Ya no digas nada!¡No quiero volver a verte!_

-Ya quita esa cara que parece que a la que están cortando es a ti....además tú ni ves novelas ¿o si?

-Es que no encontré nada mas- contesto Sakura a su hermano mientras veía como la chica de la televisión abofeteaba al galán de la novela y se iba desconsolada.

Sakura en realidad no veia nada en la tele a esa hora ya que por lo general se encontraba aun afuera de la escuela platicando con sus amigas. Pero hoy en cuanto había sonado la campana había salido corriendo....o huyendo, era mas acertado.

Touya miro detenidamente a su hermanita. No era normal verla tan apagada y supuso que aquello se debía a "ese mocoso"

-¿Y ahora que va mal? ¿qué te hizo?

-¿Eh? Nadie me hizo nada, es solo que estoy aburrida por que no tengo gran cosa que hacer hoy.

Apagó la televisión y se encamino a las escaleras

- Mejor me voy a escombrar mi cuarto.-añadió cuando paso junto a él.

Touya apretó los puños.

"¡Oy! Ya se que Yukito dice que no debo meterme en estas cosas pero si Sakura sigue así ese chiquillo va a..."-descargo su puño contra la pared y se tranquilizo –"En fin, le daré un tiempo..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una lluvia fuerte caía sobre Tomoeda. Tomoyo se cubría con un paraguas rojo mientras caminaba a paso rápido en dirección a la casa de Eriol. De pronto escucho que gritaban su nombre además de los pasos de alguien que se dirigía hacia ella chapoteando.

-¡Hatoru!¡estas empapándote!

Pero la aludida no pareció oírla.

-Vas a casa de Eriol ¿verdad? –inquirió y sin darle tiempo a responder prosiguió –Es que la comida ya no va a ser en su casa si no en la mía, decidimos cambiar el lugar.

-Mmm ¿y a que hora decidieron eso?

-Poco después de que salimos de la escuela, ¡pero ven! Ya vamonos que quizás Eriol ya haya llegado a mi casa.

-Ok solo déjame mandar un mensaje – respondió sacando su celular y comenzando a redactarlo.

-Esta bien pero apúrate por favor...¡achú!

-¿Estas enferma?. Le pregunto sin apartar la vista de su cel ni dejar de escribir el msn-Aunque si no lo estabas seguro que por la empapada de hoy...

-Estoy bien.

-Espero que sea así. Bueno ya acabe, vamonos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Yo creo que Eriol ya no va a venir

Estaban en la sala de los Ketmin. Hatoru se encontraba sentada en el sofá, hecha un ovillo y cubierta con una cobijilla de pies a cabeza. Se sentía mareada y cuando se destapo la cabeza para ver a su interlocutora se sintió peor y solo le respondió con un "aja".

-Seguro le surgió algo importante así que te propongo que empecemos nosotras por que yo ya tengo hambre..jeje.

-No hay comida –confeso Hatoru- mejor ve a un restaurante.

-De acuerdo ¿a cual te gustaría que fuéramos?

-¿Qué fuéramos? –repitió

-No pensaras que voy a dejarte aquí sola y sin comer ¿o si?

-No te preocupes por mi-se molestó Hatoru. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a reventar.

-¿Segura que no estas enferma? No te ves muy bien

Tomoyo acerco su mano a la frente de la ojiverde pero esta le rechazo.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, no seas tan amable.

-Lo siento, pero no me pidas que no me preocupe por una amiga.

-¡Una amiga no te engañaría!

Tomoyo la miro como si no entendiera nada de su actitud y parecía empezar a preocuparse mas por su salud mental que por la física. Hatoru ya no supo por que se sentía tan mal: si era por su dolor de cabeza o por que todo le daba vueltas o por el hecho de que Tomoyo

Fuera tan amable o tal vez por que parecía ni siquiera sospechar de ella o por el hecho de que sabia muy bien que estaba actuando mal o lo mas seguro que fuera por un poco de todo, lo cierto es que finalmente exploto:

-¡Yo te mentí! ¡Eriol nunca cambio el lugar de la cita!- como Tomoyo no daba aun señas de entender agrego - ¡Yo solo te dije eso por que no quería que se vieran!...y es que yo...¡sentía celos de ti!...sentía que acaparabas a Eriol y...y que él ya no me iba a querer...

Hatoru se echo a llorar. Ya estaba. Había dicho la verdad.. .y de seguro Tomoyo la odiaría y se iría a contárselo a Eriol. Pero cuando Hatoru logro calmarse un poco y miro a Tomoyo se sorprendió ya que ella no se veía molesta, por el contrario, sus ojos reflejaban ternura y comprensión y cuando hablo siguió siendo tan amable como siempre.

-Todo lo que me dices yo ya lo sabia.

-¿Y entonces tu cita con Eriol?

Tomoyo soltó una risita antes de contestar.

-No era tanto como una cita, en realidad. ¿Recuerdas el mensaje que envié? Era para Eriol, para cancelar...

-¡¿Pero por que hiciste eso?!No lo entiendo.

-Por que sentí que en esos momentos tú me necesitabas mas, además creo que tenemos que hablar ¿no?

-¿De que?

-De lo que estas sintiendo.

-La verdad soy solo una niña caprichosa y tonta.

-¡Oh no! Yo no lo veo así. Pienso que lo que sientes es normal pero también estas un poco equivocada. Todos tenemos varias personas que nos son queridas y a la vez esas personas tienen a otras. No podemos esperar ser las únicas en el corazón de alguien. Pero cuando tienes un lugar especial en ese corazón nada ni nadie te lo va a poder quitar o remplazar por que ese lugar es solo tuyo.

Hatoru ya no escucho ni vio nada mas. De pronto el dolor de cabeza fue mas fuerte que ella y todo quedo en negro.

**.....................................................flash back......................................................**

-¡Mamá! ¡¿porque mi papi se fue si acababa de llegar?! –preguntó molesta una Hatoru como de 6 años y exigió saber -¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

-Tu papá tiene que ir a arreglar algo urgente Hatu

-¡¿Pero por que?!¡él estaba jugando conmigo! ¡no es justo! ¡siempre te hace caso a ti por que te quiere mas!

-¡Hatoru no digas esas cosas –la mujer suspiro y se inclino para quedar a la altura de su hija –Tu papá nos quiere mucho a las 2 quizá de forma diferente pero ni mas ni menos, las 2 somos muy especiales para él. Tú eres una niña muy inteligente y lo entiendes ¿verdad?

La niña asintió y abrazo a su mamá

-Y ahora vamos a jugar tu y yo ¿vale?

Hatoru asintió contenta. Su mamá enjuago unas lagrimas traviesas de la niña y acaricio su frente...su mano era cálida.

**................................................fin del flash back.................................................**

Ahora sentía algo frío sobre la frente. Abrió lenta y pesadamente los ojos y vio a Tomoyo sonriéndole con dulzura.

Hatoru estaba acostada en una cama, a su lado estaba Tomoyo sentada en una silla y con una bandeja llena de agua en su regazo, la cual, adivino la ojiverde, era para refrescar el trapo húmedo que le había puesto en la frente para bajar la fiebre.

-Me alegro que despiertes, me tenias preocupada. ¡Ah! Es cierto, espérame un momento.

Y dicho esto Tomoyo salió del cuarto a paso apresurado. Por alguna razón la sonrisa amable de Tomoyo le recordó a su madre e incluso le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de su mamá cuidándola cuando de niña se enfermaba.

Tomoyo la sacó de sus recuerdos y la nostalgia cuando regreso al cuarto llevando en sus manos una taza humeante.

-Te hice un remedio casero que a mi siempre me ha servido, por suerte encontré todos los ingredientes...ah, pero me temo que no sabe muy bueno...jeje.

-Perdóname Tomoyo.

-No tengo de que.

-No, yo se que sí, por que he sido caprichosa, infantil y grosera. Creo que siempre he sido así pero por suerte parece también que siempre hay alguien que me a abierto los ojos. Gracias y en serio perdón.

-Ya todo esta bien. Te perdono pero tienes que tomarte todo lo que está en esta taza aunque te sepa feo -Tomy extendió el brazo ofreciéndole el remedio que había preparado - y entre mas caliente mejor.

Hatoru la acepto con una sonrisa y empezó a beberlo. Así permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta que Hatoru se lo termino.

-Realmente sabe muy amargo al principio pero después te acostumbras.

-Si ¿verdad? Oye perdón si me entrometo pero no pude dejar de notar esa foto que tienes en el escritorio...¿son tus papás?

Hatoru sonrió al tiempo que asentía.

-Se ve que eran personas muy gentiles. ¿Sabes? Cuando los vi de lejos pensé que eran tú y Eriol, ja,ja, y es que tu papá se le parece muchísimo, solo que mas alto y sin lentes.

Hatoru se quedo muy asombrada. Era cierto ¡claro! Por eso era que desde que lo conoció Eriol había tenido algo especial, algo que lo hacia familiar, ese algo que la hacia sentirse cómoda con él como si lo tratara desde siempre.

-Tienes razón. Pero ¿sabes? No me había dado cuenta por que en el modo de ser mi papá era diferente.

-Es que Eriol tiene una forma de ser muy peculiar

-Ja,ja, si...¡oye! ¡me acabo de dar cuenta de algo!

-¿De que?

-Tu te pareces a mi mamá

-¿Yo? –extrañada Tomoyo volvió a mirar la fotografía –No lo creo.

-Es que pasa lo contrario que con Eriol. Tu te pareces en su personalidad, por que mi mamá era buena, dulce, inteligente, amable...

-Ya no sigas que me va a quedar grande el saco.

-Oye, Tomoyo, supe que el 20 vas a ir con Eriol a una pasarela o algo así. ¿Eso como a que hora se acabara?

-Pues ya va a terminar tarde por que no solo es la pasarela sino que se realizan otros eventos, ¿por qué?

-No, por nada.

-Pero te ves triste...

-No, de hecho estoy contenta por que desde hoy seremos grandes amigas ¿no?

-¡Claro que si!


	19. Chapter 19

19-UN DIA ESPECIAL.

Esa noche Sakura no había podido dormir bien. Miro el reloj y aunque aun era demasiado temprano supo que de nada le serviría seguir acostada porque ya no conciliaría el sueño. Miro a su lado y sonrió al ver a Kero profundamente dormido y abrazando uno de los brazos del osito gris de peluche que Shaoran le había regalado. Cobijándolos a ambos con cariño se levantó y se preparó para ir a la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo se despertó y con un bostezo se estiro en su cama para desamodorrarse. Busco sus pantuflas, se las puso y se levanto caminando hasta la pared donde tenía colgado un espejo y un calendario de unicornios el cual miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era 20…¡por fin había llegado el día de la pasarela! Reviso una vez más que todo estuviera listo. Efectivamente, todo estaba preparado para que en cuanto llegara de la escuela dejara sus útiles, se cambiara y tomara lo que necesitaba para el evento.

-Estoy segura de que este será un gran día – le dijo la amatista a su reflejo que le devolvió una sonrisa radiante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando la pequeña Kinomoto iba llegando a su salón de clases le llego el sonido de 2 voces familiares.

-O sea que no le has dicho nada…

-No

Sakura se agacho y gateando unos pasos se asomo por la puerta que estaba abierta. Sentados en 2 bancas próximas a la entrada estaban Shaoran y Aleatha….¿qué hacían allí solitos?...Sakura trato de calmarse, era evidente que les había tocado el servicio pues Aleatha sostenía un trapo sucio y Li el borrador.

-Mmm-la pelirroja acompaño el sonido con una mueca de exasperación, luego tomo aire y le pregunto -¿Y que estas esperando?

Shaoran, que se veía pensativo, tardo un poco en responder.

-Estaba pensando que, con todo lo que está pasando, con los talismanes y la misión…y yo salirle a Sakura con algo así y tan repentino…tal vez no sea el momento adecuado.

-Asshh no seas tontito…¡precisamente por eso es el momento perfecto!

Pero como el ambarino no parecía convencido la chica tomo una resolución y pícaramente le dijo:

-Te lo hare más fácil Shao, se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo.

-¡¿Qué?!¡No! ¿Cómo crees?...¡algo como eso solo se lo debo decir yo!-se calmo, lo medito unos segundos y continuo –Esta bien, tú ganas…se lo diré hoy mismo.

-¡Genial!

Aleatha se puso muy contenta y por su parte Shaoran tuvo una reacción muy extraña ante el comportamiento de esta. Primero se sorprendió, luego sonrió y finalmente la miro como con reproche. Al percatarse de esto último Aleatha dejo de festejar y perpleja inquirió:

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Solo me preguntaba por que me estoy dejando manipular por ti.

-Ya sabes la respuesta a eso y perdón que te presione pero si no lo hago así creo que nunca se lo dirías, y como ya te dije, las chicas nos desesperamos con facilidad y si lo sigues aplazando…bueno, ya sabes que podría pasar algo que no te gustaría…¿eh? ¿Qué te pasa?

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una leve exclamación de asustado asombro ante lo que acababa de oír, enseguida se tapo la boca, un poco tarde. Shaoran le había escuchado y giro la cabeza hacia donde ella estaba pero al menos Sakura había sido más rápida en esconderse.

-Me pareció escuchar a alguien.

Para suerte de la ojiverde Aleatha le resto importancia.

-Debió de ser algún otro pobre que tiene el servicio…¡oye, hay que apurarnos!

Sakura se levanto y en silencio se alejo de ellos. En cuanto llego al patio se dejo caer en una de las bancas y tratando de normalizar su respiración entrecortada medito lo que había escuchado. Para ella todo estaba muy confuso pero le vino a la mente la telenovela que había estado viendo en esos días que llegaba temprano a casa. En esta, el galán de la historia había dejado a su novia por culpa de otra que lo tenía amenazado con Sakura no sabía que, ni le importaba. El caso era que todo aquello parecía guardar cierta similitud con la vida real. Aleatha estaba presionando a Shaoran para que este le dijera algo a Sakura. Además lo ultimo que había dicho la pelirroja le había inquietado puesto que le sonó como una advertencia…¿o una amenaza? Algo si era seguro, Sakura no estaba dispuesta a volver a dudar del amor de Shaoran, eso si que no.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Había llegado un día importante para ella, el día de su exposición para la que tanto se había preparado. Después de todo, Hatoru había sido la única de su grupo y aun de su grado en ser escogida para presentar su proyecto en el auditorio, frente a muchas personas, todas aquellas que quisieran verla. Sabía que debía de estar muy nerviosa, orgullosa y contenta mas la realidad era que solo experimentaba lo primero. En cambio se sentía triste, olvidada y sola y odiaba esas sensaciones más que nada en el mundo. Nadie de sus seres queridos estaría ese día tan importante con ella, todos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran miro su reloj discretamente para que el profesor no se diera cuenta. Faltaban menos de 5 minutos para que acabaran las clases. Sin hacer ruido guardo sus cosas dejando solo el cuaderno en la paleta de la banca. Esta vez estaba preparado para salir corriendo tras de Sakura en cuanto sonara la campana. Esta vez no le daría tiempo de huir de él. Pero, para su sorpresa, la campana sonó y la ojiverde se quedo en su lugar. Una vez que la mayoría habían salido se volvió hacia él.

-¿Podrías venir conmigo Shaoran?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hatoru estaba sentada en el auditorio de la escuela, en la fila más cercana al escenario. Iba muy bonita, vestida con una blusa rosa, falda y saco negro, medias y zapatillas de tacón bajo. Apenas presto atención a las primeras conferencias cuando escucho que la anunciaban. Con un suspiro trato de calmar sus nervios y decidió dar lo mejor de si. Con paso resuelto subió las escalerillas y ocupo su lugar en el escenario desde donde tuvo una buena vista de todos los allí presentes. Fue entonces cuando los vio…había un letrero muy colorido con la leyenda "¡Animo Hatoru!" Y detrás de este asomaban los rostros sonrientes de sus primos acompañados por Meilin, Yeremi, Rini…Tomoyo y Eriol. Hatoru parpadeo varias veces y a una mirada ceñuda de su profesora recordó que debía comenzar con su exposición. Su voz se alzo contenida de alegría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura y Shaoran caminaron juntos hasta el parque pingüino sin hablar de algo en particular, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que harían o lo que finalmente le dirían al otro. Sakura se detuvo entonces y se recargo en un árbol frente al joven Li. Se miraron un rato en silencio hasta que él se decidió a hablar.

-Entonces me trajiste aquí porque…¿quieres decirme algo?

-No, bueno en realidad si pero…tu primero, desde hace tiempo tienes algo que decirme ¿no?

-Sobre eso yo…no sé si sea el momento pero –comenzó a decir titubeante y sorprendido pues no esperaba la pregunta –tengo que decirte algo importante que…

No pudo terminar. Sin previo aviso Sakura se abalanzo y lo abrazo con fuerza como si temiera perderlo y escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del desconcertado muchacho le dijo con resuello:

-Te quiero mucho Shaoran.

-Yo también te quiero –logro articular por respuesta.

Al escucharlo Sakura se sintió muy tranquila, contenta y con un gran valor para defender ese amor contra lo que fuera. Alzo la cabeza con una sonrisa y parándose de puntitas acerco mas su rostro al del chico provocando que este se pusiera todo rojito. Pero ella no acerco sus labios a los de él sino a su oído donde le murmuro:

-No te preocupes, yo lo salvare.

Dicho esto deposito un cálido beso en su mejilla y acto seguido salió corriendo dejando a su amado casi en estado de shock.

-¡Salvarlo?...¿a quién?...¡Sa..Sakura…espera!

Pero ella ya llevaba una buena delantera y no pareció escucharlo. En lo que el pequeño lobo trataba de entender como habían llegado a esa situación y tomaba la decisión de seguirla o no Sakura se le perdió de vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-…Por mi parte esto ha sido todo, espero haya sido de su agrado y les agradezco su atención.

El clamor de los aplausos se escucho por todo el auditorio. Hatoru radiante se apresuro a bajar y llegar a donde sus amigos.

-¡Vinieron!-exclamo contenta lanzándose a abrazar al primero que tuvo al frente, que fue su prima.

-Estuviste admirable-la recibió.

-Ahora veo por que estudiabas tanto-añadió Denek hinchándose de orgullo por ella como lo hubiera hecho por su propia hija.

-Simplemente genial-tercio Yeremi-Mis respetos.

-Gracias a todos, pero siendo sincera yo creí que no vendrían ¡y hasta la pequeña Rini está aquí!

-Fue gracias a Meilin, ella fue por mi porque yo no sabía llegar

-No fue nada, lo hice para que aprendas como deben hacerse estas coas ya que nunca has podido ver el ejemplo de tu hermana mayor en una exposición como esta

-Para mí que más bien viniste a aprender tú

-¡¿Qué dices?!

Hatoru dejo a las 2 hermanas Li peleando y se acerco a Eriol y Tomoyo

-Muchas felicidades-le dijo el chico

-Gracias pero…¿Qué fue de tu evento Tomoyo?

-Veras, yo no sabía nada de tu conferencia hasta hoy en la mañana que Eriol me lo conto y como supe lo importante que era esto para ti preferimos estar contigo.

-Pero….pero tú lo esperabas con muchas ansias

-Ya iré el siguiente año-respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-Eres muy buena Tomy-le agradeció con un brazo

-Tengo una idea –les informo Eriol sonriente – Me parece que si nos apresuramos todavía podremos llegar al final del evento y de allí los invito a comer a mi casa ¿que me dicen? Todos están invitados.

Sus amigos aceptaron gustosos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La camioneta negra dio la vuelta en una esquina y se detuvo. Una de sus puertas se abrió y de ella salió una linda chica pelirroja cargada con 4 bolsas (2 de estas suyas, una de su prima y una más de su hermano) llenas de ropa y otras compras que habían adquirido en la "IX Convención de Estilo Moda y Diseño" (como se podía leer grabado en las bolsas.)

-No vayas a entretenerte mucho Aleatha, tengo hambre-salió del coche la vocecilla quejumbrosa de Hatoru.

-Nada mas dejo esto ¿okey?

-sí, y te vienes corriendo

-Uff, eso si que no. Ya váyanse, ahorita los alcanzo.

-¡Te vienes con cuidado!-escucho que le gritaban mientras el auto se alejaba.

A pesar de lo que había dicho apresuro el paso, ella también sentía el estomago vacio. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la pequeña varda que daba al jardincillo delantero de su casa se detuvo extrañada. Había una joven sentada en el umbral de la entrada. Sostenía una florecita en su mano y la hacía girar con aire ausente, sumida en sus pensamientos.

La reconoció enseguida pero no le hablo de inmediato sino que se quedo mirándola pues aquella escena le produjo cierta sensación de paz y ternura. Sacudió la cabeza apartando aquellas extrañas sensaciones y le hablo:

-Sakura ¿qué haces aquí?

La aludida dio un respingo dejando caer la flor. Se puso en pie y se acerco a la chica Ketmin mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Vine a buscarte, tengo que hablar contigo.

Aleatha que había esperado algo como un"¡Ah, hola!" o un saludo festivo tan característico de Sakura se inquieto al ver su semblante serio y sereno.

-Ayúdame con esto- le dijo por contestación pasándole 2 de las bolsas mientras abria la valla. La pequeña Kinomoto recibió las bolsas pero como estaba desprevenida apenas rescato una de caer al suelo

-¡Hoe!

Con aquella reacción a Aleatha le pareció tener ente si a la misma Sakura de siempre que le dedicaba una expresión de tierno desconcierto. Más relajada con este hecho la paso de largo y rebuscando en su bolsa saco las llaves y abrió la puerta de par en par.

-Pasa y acomódate. Antes que nada tengo que guardar estas cosas-le dijo alzando las bolsas-Y buscarles un lugar adecuado.

-Ah, pero…esto es importante.

-Ja, parece que hoy todos quieren estarme apurando.

-Lo siento, pero es que…

-Esta bien –le corto- Solo voy a subir las bolsas y ya bajo contigo ¿te parece?

La castaña asintió y juntas entraron en la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.

Aleatha bajo los últimos escalones y se reunió con su invitada que la esperaba pacientemente sentada en la sala.

-Lamento la tardanza, al final me quede arreglando algunas cosas casi sin darme cuenta, en fin ¿y tenias mucho esperándome? Allá afuera me refiero

-No tanto, bueno, la primera vez que vine te espere como una hora pero como no llegabas me fui a mi casa a cambiarme, a comer y otras cosas y luego regrese, tenía unos 20 minutos esperándote cuando llegaste.

-Vaya, así que viniste ya 2 veces –Aleatha estaba algo sorprendida – ¿Sabes? desde un principio se me hizo raro verte por aquí y aun mas que fuera por que querías hablar conmigo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que te trae algo de veras importante ¿no?

-Para mí lo es

"De nuevo esa mirada seria, serena y decidida"-pensó Aleatha-"Eso no le queda a ella, además me da mala espina.

-Entonces te escucho

-Vengo a decirte que ya sé lo que estas tramando.

La pelirroja se sorprendió tanto que puso los ojos como plato, sin embargo trato de disimular.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Te sorprende que lo haya descubierto ¿verdad? Sí, sé que soy muy despistada y tu trataste de ocultarlo pero ya ves, aun así estoy enterada de ese plan.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. La habían descubierto…¡los habían descubierto! La embargaron sentimientos de miedo y de profunda tristeza y con esta combinación se puso un poco histérica.

-¡No!... No sé de que hablas…¡estas imaginando cosas!...¡No tienes pruebas!

-Los escuche hablando, a ti y a él, y por eso lo sé, ya no lo ocultes.

"¿Él?"…seguro se refería a Denek. Ellos habían tratado de ser muy discretos al hablar de eso pero al parecer en alguna ocasión se habían descuidado y Sakura los había escuchado…¡¿Cómo podían haber sido tan tontos?!....ahora todo se había arruinado, los habían descubierto y ya no les quedaba salida, no les quedaba nada. En su mente pudo ver a su tío Freick con una mirada de furia y odio….esta imagen fue remplazada por una en donde los otros elegidos la miraban con rencor y decepción, hasta con repulsión. Y luego la escucho a ella:

-No entiendo por que lo hiciste, tu siempre me caíste muy bien…yo creí que eras mi amiga

-¡No!¡No es nuestra culpa!¡No tenemos elección!-exclamo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

-Aleatha cálmate…¿estás bien?-Sakura se arrodillo a su lado preocupada por la exagerada reacción de la chica que se veía realmente atormentada, desde luego que no deseaba hacerle ningún mal

-_Perdóname, no sabía que esto te pondría así.

-No, yo…yo-calmo sus gritos pero fueron sustituidos por el llanto -¡Yo lo siento!

Sin ponerse a pensar en lo que hacia se abrazo al regazo de la joven que tenía delante y sollozo fuertemente.

Sakura le dio unas palmaditas sin saber que mas hacer para consolarla.

Pasados unos minutos Aleatha se tranquilizo un poco, enjuago sus lágrimas y se trago su llanto. Levanto la vista para mirar a la cara a la ojiverde

-¿Y ahora que lo sabes que vas a hacer?

-¿Eh?

Aleatha se desembarazo del brazo de Sakura. En realidad todo eso había sido muy embarazoso y muy descuidado por su parte. "seguro luzco espantosa" pensó tallándose los ojos. Respiro profundo, debía serenarse, no mostrar más debilidad.

-¿Que que vas a hacer ahora para impedirlo?

-No sé, no tengo un plan y no quiero volverte a causar ningún daño. Solo tengo que decirte una cosa: no permitiré que nada ni nadie me vuelva a separar de Shaoran

-¿Shaoran? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?

-¿Cómo que que? Si todo empezó por él,…todo trata de él.

-¿Cómo? ¡Explícate Sakura, por favor!

-Lo siento Aleatha pero Shaoran es muy importante para mí, por eso no puedo dejar que sigas con ese plan de separarnos

-Mi plan de…¿entonces todo este tiempo me has estado hablando de eso?¿de que yo tramo algo en contra de la relación de ustedes 2?

-Si ¿Por qué?...¿Pensaste que hablaba de otra cosa?

-Sí, yo…-se llevo una mano a la cara con gesto abatido -¡Ay, no!¡soy una tonta!

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy ¡me has hecho decir cosas innecesarias! y también sentirlas ¡hasta me has hecho llorar a lo imbécil! Y todo por que pensé que hablabas de…bueno, de otra cosa.

Y de nuevo estaba hablando de más. Prácticamente acababa de hacer una confesión de culpabilidad. Estaba siendo lengua larga, torpe, descuidada y débil. Además ¿Qué habían sido esos sentimientos al creer que habían sido descubiertos? Podía entender el miedo hacia su tío pero ¿y la tristeza? ¿y ese miedo a que los otros 7 supieran la verdad? ¿esa culpa y esa punzada de dolor al imaginar sus rostros decepcionados? Esos no eran sentimiento aceptables…¡no debería haberlos tenido! Se sintió frustrada y aquello debió reflejarse en su rostro por que la ojiverde la pregunto:

-¿Entonces que es aquello que te tiene tan abatida? Si yo puedo ayudarte…

Pero la otra negó con la cabeza mientras le respondía.

-Gracias, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, el destino esta trazado.

-Eso yo lo sé muy bien pero…

-No hay peros en esto Sakura. Te agradezco que te preocupes pero en realidad no tienes que hacerlo, estoy bien.

Sakura no estaba nada convencida pero no insistió. Aleatha tenía todo el derecho a tener sus secretos y guardarlos para ella si eso quería o contarlos cuando se sintiera preparada.

-Mejor cambiemos el tema. Háblame de mi plan maligno para separarte de tu amado, a eso viniste después de todo ¿no?

Sakura se sonrojo y de pronto olvido todo lo que había planeado decirle.

-Empieza por explicarme que te hizo creer eso.

-ya te dije, los escuche hablando q ti y a él…no es que yo estuviera espiándolos o algo asi, es solo que llegue temprano y, bueno –decidió no disculparse más, aquello había sido espiarlos de cualquier forma –te escuche diciéndole que tenía que decirme algo y que si se tardaba lo iba a lamentar

-¿Cuándo?

-Un día que ustedes tenían servicio

Aleatha busco entre sus recuerdos y hallo el indicado. Trato de rememorar cada una de las palabras que habían sido pronunciadas en aquella ocasión y de darles el sentido que justificara las sospechas de la pequeña Kinomoto.

-Aja, espera, déjame entender…tú crees que estoy obligando a Shaoran a decirte algo que los separaría, esto bajo una terrible amenaza claro está, para entonces yo entrar a seducirlo…¿o algo así?

Sakura se sintió apenada. Dicho de esa forma le pareció algo muy tonto

-Pues sí, algo así.

-Ahh…-los labios de Aleatha se empezaron a curvar en una sonrisa-Ya entiendo.

Y entonces se echo a reír. Se carcajeo tanto que el estomago comenzó a dolerle. Al ver el rostro aturdido de Sakura se obligo a calmarse.

-Ja, ja, lo siento es que-tomo una bocanada de aire –tienes mucha imaginación. Todo esto es un malentendido, uno muy irónico.

-¿Irónico?

Pues si, resulta que mis intenciones han sido todo lo contrarias a lo que has pensado.

-No lo entiendo

El sonido del teléfono las interrumpió. Aleatha corrió a contestar. Sakura también se levanto del suelo y se acomodo de nuevo en el sillón. Entonces todo aquello tenía otra explicación, aun no alcanzaba a imaginar cual pero no dudaba de las palabras de su amiga. Asimismo decidió dejar de ver telenovelas intrigosas. Pensando en todo aquello no presto atención a la llamada ni se dio cuenta cuando esta termino por lo que se sobresalto un poco al ver a Aleatha a su lado.

-¿Entonces vienes Sakura?

-¿A dónde?

-A casa de Eriol, vamos a comer. Les dije que empezaran sin mí pero no han querido y en cuanto supieron que estabas conmigo menos, insistieron en que te llevara.

-Sí, claro que voy pero….

-Lo sé, lo sé, te debo una explicación y te la daré pero compadécete de mí, ya son casi las 5 y no he comido nada.

-Está bien, vamos pronto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando Sakura y Aleatha llegaron ya todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa. Shaoran también había sido invitado y miraba a Sakura con la evidente intención de buscar el momento adecuado para llevársela a solas y hablar con ella, pero ese momento no s presentaba y la ojiverde pensó que era mejor así pues antes de poder explicarle nada tenia que aclarar las cosas con Aleatha.

Sin embargo poco después de que terminaran la comida Denek le anuncio a su hermana:

-Es mejor irnos ya, hemos estado fuera de casa todo el día

-Pero tengo algo importante que hablar con Sakura

-Bien, allá pueden hablar todo lo que quieran.

-Tienes razón –se volvió a la card master-¿quieres quedarte esta noche a dormir en mi casa?

-Este…

-¡¿En tu casa?!¡Imposible!-discrepo Shaoran sin dejarla contestar al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una mirada recelosa a Denek

-Tranquilo Shaoran-intervino Meilin –Se va a quedar con Aleatha no con Denek

-Si, nosotras te la cuidamos-le aseguro Hatoru

Pero el muchacho no se dejo convencer.

-Les ofrezco mi casa, queda más cerca y pueden hablar de lo que necesiten sin que nadie les moleste.

-Gracias Shaoran, yo si acepto-le agradeció Eriol

-¿Eh? pero si a ti no te invite

El ojiazul aparento no haberlo oído

-Vamos todos, hemos descuidado nuestra misión y por lo que dijo Shaoran es justo el lugar que necesitamos, donde podremos hablar y analizar nuestro próximo movimiento. ¿Qué me dicen?

-No lo sé-comenzó a decir Denek

-Le diré a Weit que prepare bocadillos chinos-propuso Rini

-¡Oh, vamos Denek!-le pidió su prima

-Acepta, dijiste que habían estado fuera todo el día-las apoyo Yeremi -¿Qué más da que sea realmente así?

-Está bien –se dejo convencer finalmente.

-Entonces si aceptamos tu oferta Shaoran-afirmo Aleatha.

El ambarino asintió sin replicar. Todo fuera con tal de tener a Sakura cerca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya que estamos todos aquí ¿Qué quieren que hagamos?- inquirió Rini en cuanto llegaron a su casa.

-Primero que nada hay que ponernos de acuerdo en cómo vamos a dormir-contesto Yeremi

-Eso no es problema –atajo Meilin –Nos acomodaremos como siempre.

-En ese caso me voy al que es mi cuarto –Anuncio Aleatha –Y me llevo a Sakura. Tenemos que hablar a solas y entre más pronto mejor.

-Espera ¿Qué es eso de lo que tienes que hablarle con tanta urgencia?

-Te equivocas Shaoran –le respondió Aleatha –es Sakura la que me pidió que hablaramos

Extrañado e incrédulo el ambarino cuestiono con la mirada a la card master.

-Es cierto –asintió ella.

Aleatha se acerco a Shaoran y le murmuro algo al oído. Acto seguido tomo de la mano a Sakura y subieron juntas por las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Una vez que ya no las vieron se hizo un rato el silencio hasta que Rini propuso animada:

-¡Veamos una película!

-Buena idea, pero que no sea algo cursi o infantil –aclaro Denek -¡Mejor una de ciencia ficción!

-Y hay que preparar palomitas –opino Yeremi

-Yo me encargo de eso –dijo Meilin -¿me acompañas Tomoyo?

Pero no recibió respuesta.

-¿Dónde están Tomoyo y Eriol? –inquirió Denek reparando en su ausencia

-Fueron al jardín –respondió Hatoru –Dijeron que volverían pronto

-¿Ellos dos solos? –dijo Meilin - Uy, eso ya me suena a romance…

-¡Vaya, pero si él nos dijo que viniéramos para hablar de la misión!- replico Denek molesto

-Creo que esa solo fue la excusa.-contesto Hatoru con una risita.


	20. Chapter 20

20- A LA LUZ DE LA PRIMERA ESTRELLA.

Eriol y Tomoyo caminaban por el jardín de los Li cuando de improviso el ojiazul se detuvo y miro de frente a su bella acompañante.

-¿No estás cansada Tomoyo?

-En realidad no pero si quieres nos podemos sentar, aunque no veo donde.

-Mmm…-Eriol lo analizo un momento y luego señalando uno de los arboles más grandes que tenían cerca respondió –Vamos a sentarnos allí.

-¿Allí? –ella sonrió con dulzura pero negó con la cabeza –No lo creo

-¿Por qué no? Podemos subir.

-He allí el problema. No soy buena trepando arboles, ni en ningún deporte en realidad. Por eso me concentro más en mis dotes artísticas.

-Esas nadie las pone en duda ¿pero entonces como le vamos a hacer?

-pues creo que tui subirás y yo me quedare cantando aquí abajo.

-Viéndote desde arriba voy a sentir como si me trajeras una serenata.

Tomoyo se echo a reír. De alguna manera Eriol siempre lograba que se riera más de lo normal.

-Lo cual no me parece del todo mala idea-continuo el chico –Pero creo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión por que hoy te traje para tenerte a mi lado.

Tomoyo se perdió un momento en las últimas palabras del ojiazul tanto que no se dio cuenta de que este se acercaba para cargarla hasta que estuvo en sus brazos.

-¡Eriol!¡¿Qué haces?!

-Voy a subirte conmigo.

De un par de saltos llegaron a las ramas medias.

-¡Wow! ¿Pero qué clase de saltos son esos?

-Cortesía de la magia, por supuesto –respondió Eriol con una de sus calmadas sonrisas –me parece que aquí tenemos una buena vista ¿a ti no?

-Si, claro…am…¿ya podrías bajarme?

-¿No prefieres que nos quedemos asi?

-Eh…

-Es broma- sonrió divertido bajándola cuidadosamente.

-Gracias.

-De nada, pero siéntate Tomoyo, estás en tu árbol.

Eriol se sentó. La amatista vacilo unos segundos y luego lo imito.

-¿Estas seguro de que esto es…seguro?

-No del todo pero esa es parte de la emoción. Aunque se ve bastante firme, si quieres hasta podemos ponernos a brincar.

-Preferiría que no.

-Como gustes. Solo dime ¿Acaso nunca de los nuncas te habías subido a un árbol?

-Pues si pero jamás a esta altura. Te confieso que la vez que llegue mas alto aun era una niña y la rama se rompió, de puro milagro pude agarrarme a otra y así no caer de muy alto pero desde entonces llegue a la conclusión de que los arboles no están hechos para subirse en ellos.

-Ya veo, entonces para ti esto será como una terapia…¡la llamaremos arboloterapia!

Ella volvió a reír.

-Que buen término.

-Tú tranquila Tomi. Dime ¿acaso piensas que yo dejaría que te hicieras daño?

-Yo sé que no… gracias.

-Bueno, la verdad es que hubo una vez en que sentí que te podía pasar algo y yo no sabía a bien que hacer ¿Recuerdas? Aquella vez en la mansión embrujada. por que no pude ir en tu recate.

- No digas eso Eriol. Sin ti me habría dejado llevar por la desesperación y de ningún modo hubiera encontrado el talismán, o creado, como sea. Así que de forma indirecta fuiste tú el que me salvo

-Me alegra que pienses así.

-Por cierto, nunca supe del todo como logre que apareciera el talismán. Tú dijiste que fue gracias a mi poder pero no lo entiendo bien.

-Pues si es muy fácil Tomoyo. Tú lo creaste con tu magia.

-Pero si yo no tengo magia… ¡ah, Ya sé! te refieres a lo que me habías mencionado de la fuerza del corazón.

-¡Exactamente! Yaparte es como se lo explique a Meilin. Todos tenemos magia solo que de diferente forma y grado -entonces agrego mas para si mismo que para ella - Sobre todo tú viniendo de esa familia.

-¿Qué familia?

-Vaya ¿si me oíste? Bueno, sucede que eres descendiente lejana del mago Clow.

-¿Yo? –se señalo a si mima incrédula

-Así es. Pero mejor olvidémonos de ese tema porque siento que a mí no me corresponde contártelo. En cambio ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntarme sobre los talismanes?

- Ya que lo mencionas sí. Ahora sé que nosotros mismos los creamos pero al principio pensé que había que encontrarlos y hasta tuvimos que ir a ese bosque extraño ¿Por qué no nos dijiste la verdad desde un principio? ¿Y cómo es que los creamos?

-Respecto a la creación de los talismanes yo pensaba lo mismo que todos ustedes, pero conforme fuimos encontrando los primeros llegué a esta teoría y después contigo la confirme. Eso del bosque, bueno, supongo que ya estaba en nuestro destino ir ahí. Parece ser que los talismanes se pueden crear justo en las situaciones y lugares peligrosos como ese.

-¡Cierto!, así ha sido.

-Aunque sobre todo depende de que la persona crea en sí misma y que desee algo de todo corazón. En realidad ahí radica la magia de todas las personas.

-Ahora entiendo. Me imagino que no se lo diremos a los demás ¿verdad?

-No, porque creo que si lo hiciéramos la misión perdería su toque e incluso ya no le echarían tantas ganas.

-Sí, tienes razón. Muy bien, entonces lo guardaremos como nuestro secreto.

-Sabia que lo entenderías –Eriol miro hacia el cielo y pareció sorprenderse –Que rápido llega la noche. Tenemos que irnos ya.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Al contrario, parece ser que pronto va a salir la primera estrella

-???

Eriol saco una mascada blanca de su bolsillo y extendiendo la mano se la ofreció a la chica.

-Toma, necesito que te vendes los ojos.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por que te tengo una sorpresa mi linda Tomoyo, pero tenemos que apurarnos o no llegaremos a tiempo –respondió con un guiño

Tomoyo tomo la mascada y comenzó a vendarse como le había pedido Eriol, aprovechando la excusa para desviar la mirada y ocultar un poco su rostro sonrojado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Parece que entendí todo mal –hablo Sakura que se encontraba acurrucada en la esquina de la cama mientras dirigía una mirada apenada a la chica que tenía delante y que se hallaba sentaba a la orilla.

-Créeme que no fuiste la única que sospecho de mi y Shaoran, pero te aseguro que entre él y yo solo hay una gran amistad ¡de hecho me declaro una fan de SyS!-agregó Aleatha con una sonrisa –En serio, lo que yo quiero es que por fin ustedes dos estén juntos, como una pareja hecha y derecha.

Sakura se rio apenada ¿fan de SyS? Solo esperaba que no comentara algo así con Tomoyo porque las creía capaces de hacer un club.

-Ya que lo mencionas, ahora recuerdo que Kathia y Lesly decían cosas extrañas…

-¿¿Qué ellas que?!¡Ash que cinismo! si son ellas las que andan acosando al pobre hasta el punto de intentar besarlo.

-¡¿Hoe?! ¿Cómo dices?¡¿besarlo?... ¿a Shaoran?!

-Así como lo oyes y no estoy exagerando ¡yo misma vi cuando Kathia lo persiguió y lo acorralo! …ah, pero no te preocupes –añadió para calmar a una Sakura en shock – Shao no se le dejo y la aparto antes de que pudiera tocarlo, además de que yo me aparecí en el momento justo así que Kathia tuvo que dejarnos e irse toda frustrada.

-Vaya, y yo que les preste oídos a ellas… lo siento.

-No te disculpes, sé como son ese par de víboras y también soy consciente de mi mala fama, bien ganada. Igual por eso no te culpo por pensar que yo quería quitarte a Shaoran, lo cual además (hablando sin tapujos) es cierto, al menos lo fue en un principio. Fue por eso que comencé a acercarme a él, a tratarlo, a conocerlo. Y fue así como se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Pero bueno, ya me estoy adelantando, es que es una larga historia.

-Cuéntamela –propuso Sakura curiosa.

-Mmm, supongo que todo empezó cuando nos conocimos en el árbol sagrado. La verdad es que Shaoran me gusto y me propuse conquistarlo. Déjame decirte que soy muy hábil para esas cosas y cuento con mis técnicas pero para mí molestia parecía que con él no funcionaban. Pronto me di cuenta de que Shaoran no es como la mayoría de los chicos. Por ejemplo no es precisamente un gran conversador, a menos que se traten de temas que lo apasionan, los cuales casi siempre resultaban ser muy complicados para mí. Pero entonces se me ocurrió hablar con él de lo que más le gusta, eso sí fue sencillo y funciono.

-¿Y de que hablaban?- quiso saber la curiosa castaña.

Aleatha soltó una risilla. Por alguna razón le resultaba graciosa la pregunta.

-¿De veras no lo sabes?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Platicábamos de ti.

Sakura que realmente no se esperaba aquella respuesta se sorprendió y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un ligero carmesí.

-Pensaras que fue una táctica extraña pero yo me había quedado sin ideas y como ya te dije me resulto efectiva. Al principio eran pláticas un tanto superficiales ya que él no quería hablar de sus sentimientos pero poco a poco me fue tomando confianza y yo por mi parte poco a poco fui involucrándome sin planearlo. Mi forma de ver y tratar a Shaoran cambio inesperada e involuntariamente. Empecé a darle consejos y a regañarlo por su torpeza y timidez. Finalmente me di cuenta de que, sin contar a mi hermano, es la primera vez que le tomo verdadero cariño a un chavo pero también es la primera vez que este no me interesa como hombre. Y eso es porque en él encontré lo que no me había brindado ningún otro: una verdadera amistad. Como ya te dije es mi mejor amigo, y eso gracias a ti y a que me convertí en su consejera de amor, por así decirlo. Así que como veras no tienes de que preocuparte.

Sakura asintió.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, aunque hay otras que no

-¿Cómo?

-Como ¿Qué era aquello que querías que Shaoran me dijera y porque me sonó como una amenaza? Aunque supongo que solo fue porque me puse algo paranoica, jeje.

-Ah ¡eso! –Aleatha también rio–A Shao no le parecería que te lo contara pero no hay de otra ¿verdad? –le guiño un ojo en forma de complicidad y luego procedió a dar la explicación -Digamos que le estaba dando un "empujoncito" para que se animara a pedirte formalmente que seas su novia.

La ojiverde sintió mariposas en el estomago y se quedo sin habla.

-Y en cuanto a eso de que pensaste que lo estaba amenazando –continuo con una sonrisa picara mientras recordaba una travesura propia –Eso fue porque le dije que si no se apresuraba Denek iba a declarársete antes y que como nosotras las mujeres somos impacientes y odiamos estar solas te ibas a cansar de esperarlo y le darías el sí a mi hermano. Shaoran no me creyó y dijo que confiaba en ti pero como sea le metí la espinita y desde luego que él no quiere que nadie se le adelante.

-Entonces ¿su novia?...¿Shaoran va a pedirme…?

-Sip, y al parecer muy pronto.

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban con una chispa especial que la otra muchacha no paso desapercibida.

-Lo traes perdido y me alegra ver que es totalmente correspondido.

-Hoe ¿se me nota mucho?

-No tanto como a él

Las dos volvieron a reírse al unisonó.

-¿Te puedo confesar algo Sakura?

-Claro, dime.

-Conocerlos a ustedes, a _todos_ ustedes, me cambio mucho. Son personas muy especiales. Además gracias a ti y a Shaoran ahora creo en el amor. Es que, cuando Shao habla de ti, la forma en que te mira y te sonríe…yo también quiero encontrar a alguien que se sienta así por mí. Por eso ya no volveré a tomarme estas cosas a la ligera como lo hacía antes, porque desde ahora voy a estar en busca de mi persona especial.

-Estoy segura de que lo encontraras.

-Gracias, cuando lo dices tú y de esa forma siento que es una realidad.

-¡Lo es! Yo creo que él también te está buscando!

-Espero que si - Aleatha sonrió contenta. En ese momento recordó algo –¡Ay no! ¡Mira la hora!

-Cuarto para las siete, no es muy tarde ¿pasa algo?

-¡Tenias que ver a Shaoran a las 6:30!

-¿Qué?¿cómo?¿dónde?

-Fue lo que le dije antes de que subiéramos. Estará en la entrada del jardín ¡corre! ¡no lo hagas esperar más! –la apuro obligándola a pararse y empujándola por la espalda.

Sakura le hizo caso y salió apresurada del cuarto balbuceando un último "gracias por todo".

-¡Suerte!- la despidió Aleatha

"¡Voy a verme con Shaoran! ¡Qué bueno! ¡Realmente tengo muchas ganas de estar con él!"

La ojiverde bajo rápidamente las escaleras pasando de un salto los últimos escalones y siguió corriendo por los pasillos.

"A lo mejor hasta me pide que sea su novia…¡que felicidad!"

En ese momento Sakura dio un giro en el aire y accidentalmente se estrelló con una de las 2 personas que venían saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Ahhh!

_PAAAS_

Sakura y Meilin cayeron al suelo mientras que el tazón con palomitas que sostenía esta última salió volando por el aire y fue a dar bocabajo en la cabeza de Hatoru.

Por un momento se hizo un silencio que primeramente fue roto por la menor de los Ketmin la cual comenzó a reír disimuladamente. Entonces Meilin reacciono.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa Sakura?! ¡¿Por qué andas corriendo así por la casa?!

-¡Hoe! Lo…lo siento.

-¡Y tu también deja de reírte! –Le espeto Meilin a su acompañante - ¿Qué no te das cuenta que estas toda llena de palomitas?

-Sí y es muy, jaja… gracioso, jajaja.

Y entonces las tres comenzaron a reírse juntas y terminaron en carcajadas. Ya que se calmaron recogieron rápidamente el desorden.

- Teníamos que toparnos con la atolondrada de Sakura- bromeo Meilin- En fin ahora habrá que poner más.

-Sí, perdón, yo les ayudo.

-¿Y a todo esto porque andabas tan apurada?-quiso saber Hatoru

-¡Ay, de veras!...¡Shaoran me está esperando!

-Con que era por eso, con razón andas en las nubes, bueno ¡¿y qué haces aquí?!-la regaño Meilin –¡Ve con él!

-Pero…las palomitas…

-No te preocupes por eso, nosotras nos haremos cargo… ¡Ah! pero antes de que te vayas déjame te doy algo. –Hatoru saco una hoja de su bolsillo y se la entrego a la cardmaster.

-¿Qué es?

-Un dibujo de parte de Tomoyo, ¡ella dibuja lindísimo! ¿A que si?...creo que te va a encantar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shaoran aguardaba enfrente de la puerta de entrada al jardín de su mansión.

"_Espera en el jardín, te enviare a Sakura a las 6:30"_ le había cuchicheado Aleatha antes de alejarse con la menor de los Kinomoto.

A pesar de lo que le habían dicho estaba casi seguro de que su amiga ya le había contado lo que no debía a Sakura. Después de todo ¿de qué otra cosa iban a necesitar hablar ellas 2 y tan en secreto?

"Demonios, ¿Por qué Aleatha tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué no puede esperar a que sea yo quien se lo diga como corresponde?" –pensó el chico mientras alzaba la vista y la fijaba en la estrella solitaria que adornaba el cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Cuidado por que por aquí el piso se pone un poco inclinado –aviso Eriol.

Tomoyo asintió manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. Ella iba vendada mientras Eriol la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba en su recorrido. La amatista avanzaba sin vacilación confiando ciegamente (literalmente) en su apuesto guía.

-Haremos una parada –dijo él deteniéndose –Y bien ¿escuchas algo?

-Sí, es el sonido del agua al caer.

-Lo cual quiere decir que estamos por llegar a nuestro objetivo, a tu sorpresa.

-¿Entonces ya me puedo quitar esto?

-Aun no ¿Qué caso tendría entonces? Pero ya mero. Sigamos caminando.

-¿Y me vas a decir qué clase de sorpresa es esa?

-De nuevo, misma respuesta.

-Ok.

Así que sin más preguntas siguieron su recorrido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Perdona por hacerte esperar –se disculpo la ojiverde sonriente.

Shaoran la miro detenidamente ¿era su imaginación o Sakura se veía animada y alegre?(es decir, aun mas de lo habitual en ella)

-¿Sucede algo? –inquirió la muchacha entonces al no recibir respuesta y notar la mirada de sus ojos ambarinos fijos en ella.

-Nada –negó con la cabeza y decidió añadir aunque fuera mentira –No te preocupes, también acabo de legar.

-Ah bueno. Es que yo…tuve algunos percances en el camino –confeso risueña recordando lo pasado.

Comenzaron a caminar adentrándose en el frondoso jardín mientras Sakura le contaba del accidente ocurrido con sus 2 amigas.

-Pobre Hatoru.

-Sí, lo bueno es que a ella le causo risa y termino contagiándonosla a Meilin y a mí. ¿Y tú porque llegaste tarde Shaoran? Es raro en ti.

-Ah ¿yo? Es que estaba con los otros que me entretuvieron y me retrasaron un poco, solo eso.

-Es que cuando uno está con los amigos las cosas se pueden volver muy entretenidas y se va el tiempo volando ¿Verdad?

-Si…y sobre eso…el día de hoy tuviste una plática interesante con Aleatha ¿no?

Shaoran soltó eso esperando que la pregunta sonara solo a curiosidad.

-Creo que esa conversación fue más que interesante –respondió un tanto seria

-¿Y podría saber de que hablaron?

Mal Demasiado directo. Allí se acababa el plan de fingir indiferencia.

-¿Podemos sentarnos Shaoran?

-Si, claro.

Sakura observo a su alrededor buscando el sitio que la convenciera. Al encontrarlo camino unos pasos más y se sentó. Shaoran que la iba siguiendo tomo asiento a su lado.

-¿Te das cuenta? –comento animada –Este es el mismo lugar en el que estábamos cuando esperamos a que Eriol se recuperara.

Oh no, Sakura estaba cambiando el tema. Eso era mala señal.

-El mismo lugar donde me prometiste que sería la primera en saber que habías vuelto a la normalidad cuando recién encontraste tu talismán.

- Si. Es el mismo.

Shaoran no sabía a que venían esas menciones. Quizá fuera una conducta evasiva. Tal vez la había puesto en aprietos al preguntarle lo de Aleatha y lo que él menos quería era incomodarla. Permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-Sobre lo de Aleatha…

-¡Espera, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres!-se apresuro a interrumpirla –Si estuvo mal que te preguntara no me contestes, yo no me inmiscuiré.

-Está bien. De todas formas pensaba en contártelo porque ya no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. Además este caso tiene que ver completamente contigo.

-Entonces si te lo dijo –suspiro el pequeño lobo resignado y convencido de que sus sospechas habían resultado ciertas – Debió ser una sorpresa para ti que Aleatha llegara de pronto a decirte esas cosas.

-Te equivocas Shaoran. Lo que te dijimos hace rato era cierto, fui yo quien la busque.

-¿Si? –el ambarino estaba realmente extrañado- ¿Por qué?

-¡Me da pena contarte! –lloriqueo Sakura. Jugueteo un momento con sus dedos y luego continuo a voz baja –Sucede que yo estaba celosa de Aleatha.

-¿Celosa?

Xiao seguía sin entender el por qué.

-Si –Sakura asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza antes de extenderse en la explicación –Es que últimamente ustedes se llevaban muy bien y yo no entendía el porqué. Después hubo unos cuantos malentendidos y al dejar que mi mente volara llegue a una conclusión extraña en donde Aleatha se convertía en algo así como la mala que quería separarnos y yo en algo así como la heroína que debía salvar la situación.

Shaoran se quedo sin palabras, desconcertado y sorprendido ante la confesión de la flor de cerezo. Sin embargo, SALVAR…esa palabra le evoco cierto recuerdo.

-¿Esto tiene que ver algo con aquella ocasión en que me dijiste que no me preocupara y que tú lo salvarías? Aunque no entendí a quien.

-Aja. Por salvarlo me refería a…- vacilo unos instantes –a lo nuestro, a nuestra relación. –termino, pensando que decir "a nuestro amor" se escucharía demasiado cursi y mas vergonzoso

-Oh, ya.

Aquel mensaje había sido ciertamente extraño y se alegraba de entenderlo un poco por fin.

-Lo siento –pidió Sakura

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por que te metí a ti y a Aleatha en una loca y enredada historia sin sentido y por tontos malentendidos hasta pude haber afectado su amistad.

-Sigo sin entenderlo del todo ¿de verdad creíste que había algo mas entre Aleatha y yo? Porque te aseguro que no es así.

-Buueeeno, eso no fue exactamente lo que pensé –reflexiono ella al contestar –Sino que Aleatha tenía un plan para separarnos extorsionándote o algo así…¡Ay! ¿ves porque no quería decírtelo? Suena tan ilógico.

Shaoran soltó una risilla que llamo la atención de laojiverde.

-Ya no sufras Sakura, no te pediré más explicaciones. Me basta con saber que no sospechaste de mí.

Ambos quedaron conformes y contentos de haber aclarado las cosas y de ver una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del otro.

Sakura decidió que era hora de dar por finalizado ese tema y seguir con otro más ameno.

-Oye ¿Qué es esto? –inquirió la ojiverde tomando una hoja doblada que se asomaba en el bolso de la chamarra de Shaoran.

-No lo se –respondió sincero -¿Qué es?

Sakura desdoblo la hoja, la miro unos segundos y luego respondió:

-Parece…una carta de amor…

-¡¿Qué?!...¡te aseguro que yo no sabía que era...ni siquiera sé como llego allí, ni quien me la dio ni…ni...!-todo alterado Shaoran le arrebato la hoja a Sakura, la hizo bolita y la aventó antes de que la asombrada chica pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Tiraste…mi dibujo.

-¿Tu dibujo? Pero dijiste que…

-Solo bromeaba, no se ni por que se me ocurrió decirte eso pero en realidad era un dibujo para ti y fui yo quien lo puso en tu chamarra pero parecía que nunca lo ibas a notar.

-Ahhh…-un poco aturdido Shaoran se levanto y fue por la bola de papel. Volvió a sentarse junto a Sakura y desarrugo la hoja lo mas que pudo. Ambos observaron el dibujo a color que tenia plasmado. Eran él y Sakura solo que vestían unos trajes extraños, tipo árabe. El de el pequeño lobo consistía en botas y guantes negros, pantalones bombachos claros, camisa negra y lo mas llamativo era una gran capa verde con capucha y lo que supuso eran unos googles. Por su parte ella lucia otros pantalones bombachos claro bajo lo que parecía una falda (del mismo color y con decoraciones rosas y amarillas) de corte triangular al frente; también llevaba una blusa-ombliguera que hacia juego con lo de abajo, además de unas zapatillas tipo chinela. Y lo que le pareció mas llamativo(aunque en realidad todo ese conjunto lo era), unas gemas moradas que adornaban tanto la blusa como la falda.

-Pareces una princesa Sakura, te salieron (o te salimos) muy bien.

-No, a mi la verdad no se me da bien lo de dibujar, fue Tomoyo quien lo hizo.

-¿Tomoyo? –Shaoran tuvo un mal presentimiento -¿No me digas que tiene planeado vestirnos así?...ya entiendo, solo a ella se le ocurrirían unos trajes como estos.

-Pues si creo que ya esta confeccionándolos – tuvo que confesar la ojiverde con una risita apenada –Aunque ella no fue la primera que imagino esos trajes sino yo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, aunque más que imaginarlos tuve un sueño del que no recuerdo mucho pero aparecíamos tu y yo vestidos de esa forma y estábamos en un paisaje desértico que tenía unas extrañas ruinas…todo está muy confuso en mi cabeza. –Sakura salió de su concentración y continuo –Bueno, yo le conté de esto a Tomoyo y ella nos hizo el dibujo.

-Entiendo. Discúlpame por haberlo maltratado.

-No te preocupes, Tomoyo tiene el original, me contaron que cuando lo termino se emociono tanto que le saco varias copias, si quieres luego le pediré otra.

-Gracias

-No hay de que, además fue mi culpa por andar inventando cosas – de pronto Sakura se puso un tanto seria y luego de un suspiro continuo –Eso de la carta…tú te lo creíste ¿verdad?. Yo no me daba cuenta pero hay varias chicas que te siguen.

Shaoran estaba a punto de negarlo per se decidió por no mentir. Después de todo aquella no había sido una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Varias es exagerado –alegó entonces mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a Sakura. Le resultaba incomodo hablar de eso y mas con ella –Pero las que sean es molesto, sobre todo porque algunas son…mmm…llegan a ser pesadas.

-Cómo Kathia ¿no?...¿es verdad que quiso besarte?

Shaoran se quedo pasmado y su primer pensamiento fue:"Esa fue la chismosa de Aleatha"

-Esa niña está loca y muy desubicada –respondió yéndose por la tangente.

Sakura se inclinó hacia él acercando sus rostros para que no siguiera evitando verla, lo hizo dar un respingo pero también logro su objetivo.

-¿Y tu que hiciste?

-Nada, digo…esos hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas fijos en él, aquella cercanía no lo dejaba concentrarse bien pero hizo un esfuerzo –Es decir, la aparte y le dije que no podía corresponderle.

-Mmm –Sakura siguió escudriñándolo con la mirada unos segundos como indecisa a formular la pregunta que se le había ocurrido pero casi enseguida se decidió y volvió a mirar a los ojos al ambarino

-¿Y que harías si fuera yo la que intentara alga así?-le soltó de sopetón.

Pero sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta volvió a sentarse a su lado y comenzó a hablar:

-Me molesta que haya algunas que quieran estar de encimosas contigo…

-Eso si me gustaría…

-¿Cómo?¿entonces si te gusta que ellas anden tras de ti?

-No, perdona es que soy algo lento, estaba respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior.

-Hoe…-Sakura se puso rojita. Entonces ¿Shaoran quería que ella intentara besarlo?¿le correspondería? si así era valdría la pena intentarlo, quizá lo hiciera…después.

-Por otro lado es bueno saber que no soy el único celoso aquí –añadió Shaoran sonriente.

-Sí, pero tú me ganas –correspondió ella con otra sonrisa.

-No lo puedo evitar –reconoció sincero. Luego miro hacia el cielo y agrego –Mejor regresemos, ya se está haciendo tarde.

Al no recibir respuesta volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con una triste mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo quería que nos quedáramos un ratito más –confeso.

Shaoran sonrió, se levanto y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

-Hay un lugar que creo va a gustarte.

Ella le mostro una sonrisa radiante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Aja. Ya puedes ver.

Al momento en que Tomoyo se quito la venda de los ojos tuvo ante di una vista que la dejo admirada. Se trataba de una fuente grande de 3 pisos y de color dorada donde corría un agua de un azul celeste y brillante. A su alrededor cientos de luciérnagas rondaban y adornaban con sus luces el paisaje.

-¿Y bien?

-Es bellísimo –exclamo maravillada –Gracias Eriol

-Me alegro de poder compartir esto contigo.

Tomoyo siguió mirando a su alrededor. Estiro la mano izquierda y una de las luciérnagas se poso en ella unos segundos para luego volver a volar con sus compañeras.

-Este lugar realmente parece mágico

-Y lo es-afirmo el chico –Esta vista es solo parte de lo especial que tiene este sitio.

-¿Hay más?

-Sí. Recuerda que casi siempre hay más de lo que se puede ver a simple vista. Esta es una fuente de los deseos, una real.

-De los deseos…-repitió Tomoyo mirando con un nuevo interés asombrado el paisaje que tenia frente de si.

-Déjame explicarte, aunque primero hay que acercarnos mas –y diciendo esto la tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta la base de la fuente. Eriol le señalo –Allí en el centro se refleja una estrella ¿Puedes verla? Es la primera estrella de la tarde.

-Sí, ¡vaya! se refleja justo en el centro y brilla mucho.

- Es especial, se ve solo en esta temporada del año. Bajo la luz de esta estrella los deseos se pueden hacer realidad, pero debemos apurarnos antes de que salgan las demás. Solo tienes que mirar fijamente su reflejo y buscar algo que tu corazón realmente quiera. Cuando lo hayas encontrado debes cerrar los ojos y pedirle a la estrella que te ayude para que tu sueño sea una realidad. Entonces toda la fuerza mágica de esta zona trabajara para que se te cumpla.

-¿Puedo pedir mi deseo ahora mismo?

-Desde luego, para eso te traje.

Tomoyo siguió las instrucciones de Eriol y de inmediato supo lo que su corazón anhelaba.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontró con la sonrisa picara de Eriol que por alguna razón parecía divertido.

-Parece que ya vienen. Vamos a escondernos un poco, no queremos importunarles ¿cierto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Hoe! ¡Qué lugar tan bonito! –Exclamo Sakura maravillada -¡Y mira Shaoran! –Señalo hacia delante -¡Son tantas luciérnagas que no se pueden contar!

Sakura se adelanto casi dando saltitos. Shaoran se quedo donde estaba embelesado con aquella escena, y no era precisamente por el paisaje. En realidad nada podía maravillarlo más que aquella sonrisa, esa aura de alegría que podía descongelar cualquier corazón, como había sucedido con el suyo.

-¡Ven Shaoran, no te quedes allí! –exclamo mientras corría hacia él.

Por desgracia (o tal vez por suerte) una piedra se interpuso en su carrera y le hizo trastabillar y por poco caer de bruces de no ser por la rápida reacción del muchacho que se adelanto atrapándola en sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió con su rostro muy cerca del de ella.

-Sí, gracias –le respondió torpemente–Gracias a ti

-No hice nada, pero ten más cuidado –le aconsejo mientras ya empezaba a soltarla

-¡Espera! –Sakura lo agarro de las mangas sin dejarlo que se apartara. –Es que no quiero que te vallas

-Sakura… -el ambarino se sentía sorprendido pero feliz y no supo que mas decir.

-Ay, no sé porque hice eso- se disculpó un poco asustada de sus propios impulsos-Es solo que a veces te alejas de mi cuando yo no quiero que lo hagas.

Shaoran se perdió en la mirada de aquellos acuosos ojos verdes que de nuevo lo tenían hipnotizado por lo que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para responderle.

-Perdóname, me es difícil expresar lo que siento y mas demostrarlo pero…pero no quiero que dudes de lo que siento por ti, de que tú eres la persona que más quiero

-Lo sé, y no tienes que demostrarlo porque te creo, no tengo dudas ¡te lo juro!

-Aun así –le hablo con voz suave, casi en un susurro.

Y terminando la distancia que había entre ellos la beso. Sakura correspondió al beso mientras sentía como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera. Cuando abrió lo ojos se encontró con la mirada profunda el ambarino.

-Sakura no sabes cuanto te…

-Kyyaaa –se oyó el suspiro d una voz femenina.

De inmediato la parejita volteo la cabeza en dirección a donde había provenido la exclamación y ante sus miradas aturdidas se encontraron con Eriol (que tenia una expresión de "ops, ya nos cacharon") y Tomoyo (cuyo rostro estaba oculto tras su video cámara)

-¡Ops perdón! Ustedes sigan con lo suyo –se disculpo su amiga agitando rápidamente la mano derecha como si quisiera que le restaran importancia a los 2 espectadores.

-Por nosotros no se preocupen que nos quedaremos aquí calladitos y en las sombras, ya verán que ni nos notan

-¡To….Tomoyo! ¡Eriol! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –soltó Sakura saliendo de su asombro

–¡Este es un momento memorable! ¡No puedo creer que tenga filmado tu primer beso Sakura! ¡te veias tan linda en el período post-beso!– hablo Tomoyo subida en su nube. Luego agrego algo decepcionada -Aunque es una lástima que no me avisaron antes para confeccionarles un traje adecuado al momento.

-Yo te hubiera ayudado Tomy –agrego Eriol –¿te imaginas un traje rojo para Shaoran y una corbata de corazones? Y una peinadita no le hubiera venido mal.

-¡¿Como?!

-Este…¿y desde cuando están aquí?

-Uy…desde antes que ustedes, venimos a ver la fuente y a pedir un…- se detuvo mirando con curiosidad al muchacho que tenia al lado -¿Vas a hablarle a alguien?

-Solo escribo un mensaje para Hatoru –respondio sin inmutarse – ¡Le encargo que reparta la buena nueva! seguro que todos se alegraran

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –le pregunto Shaoran temiendo la respuesta

Sakura miro a su amiga rogándole por su intervención. Tomoyo atendió.

-Eriol no creo que debas, ellos deberían enterarse de otra forma…

-Tienes razón –reflexiono el ojiazul -¡Hay que mostrarles el video!...y después le sacamos copias, 10 por lo menos ¿no Tomoyo? Para que todos tengamos una.

-¡E-RI-OL!...¡yo te mato!

El pequeño lobo se lanzo furioso tras elojiazul que parecía muy divertido con la persecución

-No seas egoísta Shaoran, comparte tu felicidad con todos

- ¡¡ Hiragizawa!!


End file.
